պաշտպան - Ein Freund auf vier Pfoten
by Selwyna
Summary: Die BAU beendete gerade einen Fall in Winchester, Virginia als Spencer Reid einen Anruf bekam dessen Folgen keiner erahnen konnte. An einem Ort der sicher sein sollte musste er um sein Leben kämpfen, während sein Team nur mit ansehen konnte wie das Gebäude explodierte. Wie wird die Zukunft des Teams aussehen und wird Reid ein Teil von ihr sein? Alternate Universe & evtl OOC
1. Der Vortrag

**Disclaimer :** Criminal Minds und seine Charaktere gehören mir (leider) nicht. Ich verdiene damit kein Geld und schreibe die Geschichte nur aus Spaß.

 **Autoren Notiz:  
** In den folgenden Kapiteln werden Stellenweise andere Sprachen als Deutsch vorkommen. Alle Übersetzungen (außer Englisch) wurden mithilfe des Google-Übersetzers erstellt und können somit Fehler enthalten. Übersetzungen werden immer am Ende des jeweiligen Kapitels zu finden sein. Eine Liste Armenischer Befehle (und ihre Übersetzungen) werden in der Autoren Notiz am beginn des Kapitels stehen sobald diese in der Geschichte genutzt werden, wird die Liste entsprechend erweitert.  
Und nun viel Spaß beim Lesen eure Selwyna

* * *

 _ **Der Vortrag**_

Das Team der BAU war gerade dabei ihren letzten Fall in Winchester, Virginia, zu beenden als das Handy von Reid klingelte. Ein kurzer Blick auf die Nummer sorgte dafür, dass er nachdenklich zu Hotch schaute bevor er sich vom Team abwendete und den Konferenzraum verließ.

„SSA Dr. Reid" meldete er sich noch bevor die Tür hinter ihm geschlossen war, und er sich auf den Weg in ein leeres Büro machte. Keiner vom Team hatte Reids Gesichtsausdruck voller Überraschung und Sorge übersehen. Morgan blickte Hotch kurz fragend an, dieser nickte nur stumm seine Zustimmung, bevor Morgan Reid folgte. Ruhig klopfte Morgan an die Bürotür bevor er eintrat.

„Nein Sir…. Das ist kein Problem Sir… Natürlich Sir…. Ich werde mich sofort auf den Weg machen Sir… Natürlich Sir…. Jawohl Sir…" Sagte Reid ruhig während er Morgan kurz anschaute als er in das Büro kam und ihn danach wieder ignorierte. Mit einer steifen Verabschiedung legte Reid auf.

„Interesse mir zu sagen was los ist?" fragte Morgan mit einem halben lächeln, aber leicht besorgtem Tonfall, doch die einzige Antwort von Reid war ein Schulterzucken.

„Komm schon Reid, sag mir doch einfach wer dich angerufen hat" drängte Morgan, als er Reid zum Konferenzraum folgte. Reid schnappte sich seine Tasche bevor er sich zu Hotch wendete. Aber noch bevor er etwas sagen konnte fragte Morgan weiter, „Komm schon du hast jede verdammte Antwort an deinem Handy mit Sir beendet. Ich rate einfach mal das es nicht Cruz war, der hätte vermutlich Hotch angerufen also wen kennst du der dich persönlich anruft und bei dem du so förmlich sein musst?" fragte Morgan, was nun eindeutig das Interesse des restlichen Teams weckte.

„Hotch schafft ihr den Rest ohne mich?" fragte Reid nun eindeutig leicht genervt.

„Das sollte kein Problem sein. Wieso?" antwortete Hotch ruhig, Reid antwortete nach einem Seitenblick auf Morgan nur ruhig, dass er um einen persönlichen Gefallen gebeten wurde.

Nachdem Hotch ihn nur weiter anschaute setzte Reid hinzu, „SSA Blake hätte in 2 Stunden an der Akademie einen Vortrag halten sollen, hat aber gerade einen Anruf bekommen der sie zu einem Notfall abgerufen hat und ich war der einzige der ihr eingefallen ist der den Vortrag ohne Vorbereitung halten kann" setzte er nach.

„Warte, ist SSA Blake nicht weiblich?" fragte Rossi leicht amüsiert.

Tief atmete Reid ein bevor er sich Rossi zuwendete, „Ja ist sie. Ich habe aber mit ihrem Chef gesprochen und nicht mit ihr da sie bereits im Einsatz ist" erklärte er, während er leicht auf seiner Unterlippe kaute.

„Wenn der Vortrag in zwei Stunden ist solltest du dich auf den Weg machen. Nimm JJ und Morgan mit und lass dich von ihnen an der Akademie absetzen. Rossi, Prenntiss und ich erledigen den Rest hier" wies Hotch an. Knapp verabschiedeten sich die drei bevor sie zum Hotel fuhren und ihre Sachen in den SUV luden.

Kaum hatten sie sich auf den Weg nach Quantico gemacht, Morgan am Steuer, JJ als Beifahrer und Reid auf der Rückbank, versuchte Morgan weitere Details aus Reid zu entlocken. „Also Kleiner, über was für ein spannendes Thema wirst du die Kadetten heute aufklären?" fragte er mit seinem typischen grinsen, Reid blickte nur kurz von seinem Notizbuch auf bevor er einsilbig antwortete, „Brandstifter", JJ warf Morgan einen kurzen Blick zu.

Es war nicht wirklich üblich für Reid solche Kurzen Antworten zu geben, und Morgan erwiderte ihren Blick mit einem Sorgenvollen. „Können JJ und ich uns den auch anhören?" fragte Morgan weiter.

Diesmal musste er auf seine Antwort länger warten, „Ich denke, dass Hotch euch nicht mitgeschickt hat damit ihr euch einen Vortrag über Brandstifter anhören könnt. Zumal Hotch das Thema des Vortrages nicht kennt. Also denke ich solltet ihr besser zur BAU zurückfahren und..." Reids Antwort wurde effektiv von seinem Handy unterbrochen.

Nach einem Blick auf die Nummer antwortete er, „Ich kann gerade nicht reden… Ich bin in etwa zwei Stunden zurück in Quantico und ruf dann zurück" ohne weitere Worte legte er auf.

„Wer war das?" fragte Morgan neugierig.

„Niemand" antwortete Reid ruhig.

„Komm schon kleiner. Mit wem kannst du nicht reden während wir im Auto sitzen?" fragte Morgan wieder mit einem spielerischen Grinsen.

„Wie wär's wenn du dich einfach auf die Straße konzentrierst und meine Telefonate ignorierst" schlug Reid nun eindeutig genervt vor.

„Spence, du weißt doch, dass Morgan das nicht so meint" versuchte JJ ihn zu beruhigen, doch es hatte nicht unbedingt den gewünschten Effekt. Reid warf ihr einen Blick zu der eindeutig sagte ‚Halt dich gefälligst da raus' reagierte aber nicht weiter.

Die nächste Stunde fuhren die drei Freunde in Stille. Sie hatten noch etwa 40 Minuten bis Quantico als JJs Handy Klingelte, Hotch informierte sie das der Rest des Teams gerade ein Geständnis bekommen hat und am Abend ebenfalls zurück in Quantico sein werden. JJ gab die Infos an Morgan und Reid weiter. Danach überkam sie wieder die Stille.

* * *

„Soll ich dich an der Akademie absetzen oder willst du von der BAU aus selber fahren?" fragte Morgan kurz bevor sie Quantico erreicht hatten.

„Ich habe keine Ahnung wie lange ich brauchen werden also ist es vermutlich sinnvoller wenn ich selber rüberfahre" antwortete Reid. An der Einfahrt zum FBI Hauptgebäude fuhr Morgan rechts an den Straßenrand.

„Okay ich denke JJ und ich können den Rest auch gut zu Fuß gehen. Ich lass deine Tasche hinten drin für den Fall, dass es zu spät wird für dich noch im Büro vorbei zu schauen" sagte Morgan als er ausstieg und seine und JJs Tasche aus dem Kofferraum holte.

„Danke fürs Fahren. Wir sehen uns dann vermutlich Morgen" sagte Reid und verabschiedete sich von JJ. Bevor er losfuhr ließ er das Fenster runter und rief Morgan nochmal zurück. Ruhig entschuldigte er sich für sein Verhalten auf Morgans Fragen, und Morgan antwortete ihm nur das er recht habe und Reids Telefonate ihn nichts angingen. Dann verabschiedeten sich die beiden nochmal und Reid lenkte den SUV wieder auf die Straße und in Richtung der FBI Akademie. Mit noch etwa 10 Minuten Zeit vor Beginn des Vortrages stand er in einem ruhigen Seitenflur und zog sein Handy raus.

„Hey John. Sorry für vorhin" meldete er sich nach zweimaligem Klingeln. Als der Vortragsraum sich gefüllt hatte beendete Reid das Gespräch mit seinem Freund wieder und sammelte seine Gedanken um den Kadetten etwas über Brandstifter zu erzählen. Er war bereits vorher Gastleser bei Vorträgen von Alex Blake gewesen und hatte dabei eigentlich immer viel Spaß, doch ohne viel Vorbereitung ihren Vortrag zu halten war ihm nicht gerade angenehm.

* * *

Morgan und JJ haben inzwischen das Büro der BAU betreten und mit der Erstellung ihrer Einsatzberichte angefangen. Garcia hatte beide mit Muffins begrüßt, und wartete nun ungeduldig auf die Ankunft des Restlichen Teams. Schneller als erwartet wurde ihre Geduld auch schon belohnt und Hotch, Rossi und Emily wurden mit ihrer gewohnten überschäumenden Freude begrüßt.

„Wie lange dauert Reids Vortrag?" fragte Hotch mit einem Blick auf den Aktenstapel auf dem Tisch des Jüngsten. Er hatte den Verdacht das nicht alle Akten wirklich auf dem richtigen Tisch lagen, aber er wusste das Reid fast jeden Tag zusätzlich Akten von Morgan oder Emily bearbeitete also sagte er nichts.

Morgan schaute auf seine Uhr, „noch etwa eine halbe Stunde bevor der Vortrag zu Ende ist und dann kommt es vermutlich darauf an wie viele Fragen die Kadetten stellen. Wir haben ihm den SUV gelassen falls es zu spät wird um noch rein zu kommen" antwortete er dann bevor er weiter an den letzten Zeilen seines Berichtes schrieb.

* * *

Was keiner von seinem Team ahnte war das Reid den Vortrag bereits beendet hatte, wenn auch nicht wirklich freiwillig. Etwa 10 Minuten vorher hatte einer der Kadetten eine Frage gestellt die alle Alarmglocken des Profilers aktivierte.

„Wenn jemand Bomben platziert die nicht so sehr auf die Explosion, sondern mehr auf das daraus folgende Feuer ausgelegt sind, ist derjenige dann ein Bombenleger oder ein Brandstifter?" hatte der etwa Mitte 30-Jährige Kadett, gefragt. Doch nicht so sehr die Frage, sondern vielmehr die übertrieben selbstbewusste Haltung und der überlegene Ton, den er von zu vielen Football-Spielern kannte, sowie die Jacke die mindestens zwei Nummern zu groß war hatten ihn alarmiert. Ruhig hatte er die Frage damit beantwortet das es noch von anderen Faktoren abhängen würde ob sein Team diese Spezielle Person als Brandstifter oder Bombenleger einordnen würde. Reid ließ sich von seiner Anspannung nichts anmerken, etwas das er über die Jahre bei der BAU gelernt hatte. Er positionierte sich halb hinter dem Podium während er seine Antwort deutlicher erläuterte, und dabei etwas auf einen Zettel schrieb. Als er die Frage allgemein beantwortet hatte hustete er kurz um das Geräusch des Papieres zu übertönen als er es aus seinem Notizbuch herausriss.

Während er fragte ob es noch weitere Fragen gäbe wanderte er ruhig vor der ersten Reihe entlang. Als er an einem Platz der der Tür am nächsten, und am weitesten vom Sichtfeld des auffälligen Kadetten entfernt, ankam legte er seinen Ausweis vor den Kadetten ohne ihn anzusehen. Der junge Mann, etwa Ende zwanzig, schaute überrascht zu Reid auf. Reid schaute ihn nicht an, er legte nur die Notiz auf seine Marke und tippte drauf. Als der Kadett Marke und Notiz nahm wendete sich Reid wieder ab. Ruhig beantwortete er weitere Fragen, während der junge Kadett die Notiz las und dann den Raum verließ.

Sobald er den Raum verlassen hatte ging er sofort zum Pausenraum der Ausbilder in der Hoffnung, dass er jemanden finden würde der ihm helfen kann. Er hatte Glück mehrere Ausbilder vorzufinden die natürlich nicht gerade erfreut darüber waren, dass der Kadett die Vorschrift das Kadetten im Pausenraum nicht erlaubt sind ignorierte.

„Kadett Greenbay ich dachte es wäre ihnen bekannt das Kadetten hier nicht verloren haben?" rügte sein Ausbildungsleiter Agent Blecker ihn.

„Ich weiß, aber SSA Reid hat mir eine Nachricht gegeben und ich denke ich sollte sie lieber schneller Überreichen" antwortete der Kadett und reichte seinem Ausbildungsleiter die Notiz sowie Reids Marke.

Einige Flüche später schickte Blecker ihn weg, „Beweg deinen Arsch sofort zur BAU und nehme die Marke mit. Frag nach SSA Hotchner oder Sektion Chief Cruz und dann sagst du denen ganz genau was zur Hölle da abgelaufen ist bevor du gegangen bist" lautete die Anweisung und Greenbay sprintete sofort zu seinem Auto, während die Ausbilder einer stummen Evakuierung der restlichen Akademie durchführten.

* * *

Hotch war gerade in sein Büro gegangen als er einen jungen Mann, eindeutig panisch durch die Glastür kommen sah.

„Ich suche SSA Hotchner oder Sektion Chief Cruz" drängte der Mann an Morgan gewandt.

„Beruhigen sie sich am besten als erstes und sagen sie mir wer sie sind" sagte Morgan ruhig und etwas verwirrt.

„Ich bin Kadett Greenbay und ich muss mit SSA Hotchner oder Sektion Chief Cruz reden und zwar sofort" sagte Greenbay nun mit deutlichem Nachdruck.

„Und wie kann ich ihnen helfen Kadett Greenbay?" fragte Hotch von seiner Bürotür aus.

„SSA Hotchner?" fragte der Kadett, nun etwas ruhiger und als Hotch nickte, lief der Kadett zu ihm und streckte seine Hand aus. „Agent Blecker hat mir gesagt ich soll ihnen das geben und ihnen erzählen was passiert ist" sagte er. Verwirrt nahm Hotch dem Kadett die schwarze Hülle ab, als er sie öffnete erstarrte er kurz.

„Hotch was ist los?" fragte Morgan nun deutlich besorgt und das ganze Team schaute zum Teamleiter.

„Prentiss es ist mir egal wo sie ist aber bring mir SSA Blake sofort hier her. Morgan sag Garcia das ich in fünf Minuten die aktuellen Baupläne der Akademie brauche der Rest Konferenzraum sofort" orderte Hotch und nahm den Kadetten bei der Schulter und leitete ihn in den Konferenzraum. Zusammen mit Greenbay und Rossi stellte er 3 Whiteboards auf und klebte Reids Marke sowie die Notiz an die erste. Morgan kam zusammen mit JJ und Garcia eine Minute später.

„Ich habe hier alle Baupläne Boss. Aber wozu brauchen wir die?" fragte Garcia neugierig. Morgans Augen hatten bereits die Marke am Whiteboard gefunden.

„Hotch sag mir bitte das, dass ein Scherz ist" sagte er bevor er fluchte.

„Morgan beruhig dich. Noch haben wir nur die Info das Reid ein schlechtes Gefühl bei einem der Kadetten hat und das die Akademie mithilfe einer Stillen Evakuierung geräumt wurde" sagte Hotch als Cruz in den Konferenzraum kam.

„Ich habe gerade einen ziemlich beunruhigenden Anruf bekommen. Die Akademie ist bis auf die Vorlesung von Dr. Reid vollständig geräumt und ein Sperrgebiet wurde errichtet. Bombenräumkommando und SWAT sind informiert und auf dem Weg. Und jetzt würde ich gerne von ihnen hören wieso zum Teufel Dr. Reid überhaupt dort ist und noch viel wichtiger wieso ich von Direktor Femon persönlich angerufen wurde um mir zu sagen, dass ich eines meiner BAU Teams das offiziell erst seit 10 Minuten zurück ist informieren soll das sie einen neuen Fall haben" forderte Cruz.

Das Team schaute den Sektion Chief verwirrt an, „ich wusste nicht mal das Direktor Femon von dem Vorfall bereits Bescheid wusste. Aber um die Frage nach Reid zu beantworten er hat eine Vorlesung von SSA Blake übernommen da sie zu einem Notfall gerufen wurde und wir bereits so gut wie fertig waren" erklärte Hotch mit beinahe ruhiger Stimme und seinem normalen stoischen Gesichtsausdruck. Nur die Mitglieder des Teams hörten die Sorge des Teamchefs in seiner Stimme.

„Blake ist in etwa 20 Minuten hier" sagte Emily als sie reinkam. Kurz nickte Hotch und wendete sich dann zu Greenbay.

„Also was ist passiert bevor SSA Dr. Reid ihnen Seine Marke gegeben hat?" fragte Hotch nachdem sich alle gesetzt hatten.

* * *

Während Greenbay in der BAU alles erzählte was er wusste und Garcia sich in die Kameras der Akademie klinkte, hoffte Reid das seine Nachricht die richtigen Leute erreicht hatte. Zu seinem Unglück war Greenbays verschwinden und die Unruhe die sich danach bei den Kadetten, die in der Nähe des nun verlassenen Platzes saßen, gebildet hatte nicht unbemerkt geblieben.

„Nur, weil du Bürschchen gut darin bist unnütze Texte zu lesen bis du sie auswendig kannst heißt das nicht, dass wir etwas von dir lernen können. Immerhin wollen wir FBI Agenten werden etwas was du sicherlich niemals schaffen wirst" bemerkt der Kadett höhnisch als er aufsteht.

„Du bist ein Volltrottel, wenn du nicht einmal weißt wer Dr. Reid ist Akkleman" bemerkt ein anderer Kadett.

„Ach ja Phillips? Dieser Pfeifenreiniger ist garantiert niemand den ich mir als Vorbild nehmen kann, der ist doch sicherlich durch jeden Fitnesstest gefallen" erwidert Akkleman während er auf Reid zugeht.

„Kadett Phillips wieso gehen sie nicht nach draußen und beruhigen sich etwas" forderte Reid und als eine Gruppe weiterer Kadetten anfing sich zu beschweren blickte Reid rüber.

„Sie können am besten alle gehen, wenn sie mit meiner Entscheidung nicht zufrieden sind" sagte er in einem eiskalten Ton der die Kadetten sofort verstummen ließ. Dennoch packte etwa die Hälfte des Kurses ihre Taschen und verließ den Raum. Das Team der BAU erreichte gerade die Akademie, wo SWAT und ATF bereits Stellung bezogen hatten als etwa 25 Personen aus dem Gebäude kamen.

„Das sind Phillips und seine Kumpel sowie weitere die mit in Dr. Reids Vorlesung saßen" informierte Greenbay vom Rücksitz aus. Hotch nickte und Morgan verließ den SUV und rannte sofort zu einem SWAT Team. Die Kadetten waren wie erstarrt als sie das Gebäude verließen und von ATF und SWAT empfangen wurden.

„Taschen auf den Boden stellen und dann langsam auf den Boden legen" forderte der Einsatzleiter des SWAT auf. Morgan lief mit den beiden SWAT Teams die die Kadetten in Handschellen legten und in einen sicheren Bereich führten.

„Keiner redet oder es wird ungemütlicher als es bereits ist" informierte einer der SWAT Leute die Truppe nachdem alle abgetastet worden sind. Nachdem alle in einem Wartebereich waren trat Morgan vor.

„Wer von ihnen ist Phillips?" fragte er, Kadett Phillips schaute zu dem Mann in SWAT Montur der Wache stand und entschied sich weiterhin stumm zu bleiben also stand er einfach nur auf und ging zu Morgan.

„Mitkommen" wies Morgan an und nahm den Kadett an seinem Oberarm und führte ihn zu der Mobilen Kommandozentrale wo Hotch und Rossi gebannt auf die Monitore starrten die Bilder der Überwachungskameras zeigten. Beide trugen Headsets über die sie hören konnten was Reid sagte da er noch immer das Funk Mikrofon von der Vorlesung trug.

„Hotch, das ist Phillips" sagte Morgan bevor er die Handschellen des Kadetten öffnete.

„Okay, könnten sie mir sagen wieso sie und ihre Kameraden das Gebäude gerade eben verlassen haben?" fragte Hotch, nach einem Augenblick.

„SSA Dr. Reid hat mich rausgeworfen nachdem Akkleman ihn beleidigte und ich ihm sagte er sei ein Idiot, wenn er nicht weiß wer SSA Dr. Spencer Reid sei. Die anderen haben mir zugestimmt also hat SSA Dr. Reid sie gebeten mir zu folgen" erklärte Phillips ruhig.

„Agent Hotchner. Wir haben einen Sprengsatz gefunden aber wir können ihn nicht entschärfen. Der Sprengsatz ist mit einem Elektronischen Totmann-system ausgestattet und wir können nicht garantieren, dass es sich nicht um einen ganzen Verbund an Sprengsätzen handelt. Also könnten wir alle anderen zünden, wenn wir den gefundenen Sprengsatz entschärfen" sagte ein Mann Mitte 40 mit einer Jacke vom ATF.

„Warten sie… was meinen sie mit Sprengsatz?" fragte Phillips verwirrt und leicht panisch.

„Jemand hat Sprengsätze in der Akademie angebracht. Wie ich vermute Kadett Akkleman. Das Gebäude wurde vor etwa 30 Minuten durch eine Stille Evakuierung geräumt" informierte Rossi den Kadetten. Hinter ihnen hielt ein weiterer SUV mit quietschenden Reifen.

„SSA Blake. Ich sollte mich bei SSA Hotchner melden" sagte die Frau mit FBI Jacke zum nächsten Beamten und der Mann in SWAT Kleidung deutete zu Hotch und seinem Team. „SSA Blake, tut mir leid dass ich erst jetzt hier bin. Was ist passiert?" Blake war eindeutig etwas außer Atem. Ruhig erklärte Emily ihr was passiert ist und fragte ob ihre Kadett Akkleman schon einmal aufgefallen sei.

„Akkleman ist niemand dem ich gerne eine Marke geben würde, und noch weniger eine Waffe. Das habe ich auch bereits bei seinem Ausbildungsleiter angemahnt. Er ist meistens überheblich und respektiert die anderen Kadetten nicht und auch einige Ausbilder bekommen von ihm nur Hohn und Spott, teilweise auch Beleidigungen. Soweit mir bekannt ist wurde er gestern schriftlich abgemahnt das er seine Haltung ändern muss oder er fliegt aus dem Programm, unerheblich wie perfekt seine Psychischen Beurteilungen sind" erklärte Blake.

„Ok da haben wir auf jedenfalls den Stressor. Und ich denke sicherlich das ihm bewusst ist wer ihn bei seinem Ausbildungsleiter verpfiffen hat?" fragte Morgan.

Blake nickte, „Er hatte mich gestern nach einer Vorlesung auf dem Flur abgefangen und gemeint, dass ich es bereuen würde, wenn er von der Akademie fliegt. Ich habe ihn daraufhin nochmals gemeldet" stimmte Blake zu.

„Ich habe ihm vor der letzten Stunde gesagt er kann seinen Spind räumen und hat die Akademie zu verlassen" sagte einer der Ausbilder der sich zu ihnen durchschob, „Agent Blaker ich bin der Ausbildungsleiter von Akkleman und Greenbay" stellte sich der Agent vor.

„Hotch" sagte Rossi und winkte ihn rüber

* * *

„ _Kadett Akkleman, ich denke nicht, dass ihre Kameraden wirklich noch länger hierbleiben müssen. Wie wäre es, wenn wir beide uns ganz in Ruhe unterhalten" schlug Reid vor. „Da haben sie wohl Recht Doktor… Wenn es nur wir beide sind ist es doch sicherlich viel besser. Ich kann mich wieder daran erinnern, Phillips und seine kleinen Idioten Freunde waren total begeistert als sie gehört haben das die Legende SSA Dr. Spencer Reid die Vorlesung halten wird. Aber seien wir doch mal ehrlich, alles was sie können ist Bücher auswendig lernen und dann so tun als würden sie der beste Agent des ganzen FBI sein" höhnte Akkleman. Im Hintergrund verließen die restlichen Kadetten so schnell sie konnten den Raum._

* * *

„Die restlichen Kadetten kommen raus. Fangt sie ab und bringt sie zu den anderen sobald sie gesichert sind" wies Hotch die SWAT Teams an.

„ATF hat gesagt es gibt einen elektronischen Totmannschalter oder?" fragte Morgan, den Blick auf den Bildschirm geheftet.

„Was denkst du Morgan?" fragte JJ.

„Sein Handgelenk. Das sieht wie eine Puls Uhr aus. Ich weiß nicht ob es möglich ist aber, wenn er es geschafft hat das alle Bomben die er deponiert hat auf die Frequenz des Pulsbandes programmiert hat dann könnte das der Totmannschalter sein. Sobald das Brustband keinen Puls mehr findet…" Morgan beendete seinen Satz nicht.

„Agent Hotchner. Eine der Kadetten meinte das Akkleman eine Bombenweste unter seine Jacke trägt" sagte jemand der eine junge Frau hinter sich festhielt.

„Okay danke" sagte Hotch und deutete nur an das die Frau und Phillips zu den anderen zurückgebracht werden sollen. „Und lösen sie die Handschellen von allen. Akkleman ist alleine und noch dort drin. Bringen sie den Rest erstmal ins FBI Gebäude damit sie dort gemeinsam über die Situation aufgeklärt werden können" sagte Hotch noch bevor der Agent außer Hörweite war.

* * *

„ _Ich denke wir haben genug Zeit gewartet bis die anderen weg sind. Nicht dass es auch nur eine Person in diesem Gebäude überleben wird, wenn ich hier fertig bin" höhnte Akkleman. Ruhig beobachtete Reid ihn einen Moment bevor er antwortete, „Da sie eine Weste mit etwa 15kg C4 tragen denke ich haben sie recht, dass ihre Überlebenschancen gleich null sind. Wie groß meine Chancen sind wird davon abhängen wie viel Abstand ich zu ihnen habe und welche Hindernisse die Druckwelle abschwächen sollte ich aus dem direkten Explosionsradius sein. Doch denke ich, dass meine beste Chance bei 2,75% liegen wird in Anbetracht der Größe des Raumes, splitterbarer Objekte und der Tatsache, dass zwei der Wände Außenmauern sind die besonders Stabil gebaut wurden. Was die Überlebenswahrscheinlichkeit der anderen Kadetten angeht würde ich sagen liegt sie bei 100% da zum jetzigen Zeitpunkt keiner außer uns beiden mehr im Gebäude sein dürfte". „Du mieses Schwein!" schrie Akkleman während Reid an dessen Arm vorbei duckte und rannte._

* * *

Alle Augen waren mit Schock auf das Gebäude der Akademie gerichtet als die Explosion zu hören war. Ein SWAT Team hielt Morgan, JJ und Emily davon ab in das brennende Gebäude zu stürmen. Während zwei Teams der Feuerwehr sich an die Arbeit machten die Brände des Gebäudes zu löschen.

„Morgan… Akkleman hat laut Reid 15kg C4 getragen" sagte Hotch tonlos.

„Also was? Soll ich einfach hinnehmen das dieses Arschloch gerade meinen besten Freund in die Luft gejagt hat?" schrie Morgan verzweifelt.

„Nein ich sage das selbst wenn du dort reinstürmst und dein Leben auch noch riskierst du nichts mehr von Akkleman finden wirst um ihn zusammen zu schlagen. Also beruhige dich und lass die Feuerwehr und das ATF ihre Arbeit machen und mit etwas Glück finden wir Reids Leiche damit wir ihm wenigstens diese Ehre noch machen können" sagte Hotch mit schmerz und Schuldverzerrtem Gesicht. Es war eines der wenigen Male in denen er seine Stoische Maske nicht erhalten konnte.

* * *

Fortsetzung folgt...


	2. Hoffnung gegen Vernunft

**Kapitel 2**

 _ **Hoffnung gegen Vernunft**_

Die Einsatzkräfte der Feuerwehr waren bereits seit fast einer Stunde dabei die Brände im Gebäude der Akademie zu löschen und Trümmer abzustützen um einen sicheren Zugang zum inneren zu erhalten. Das Team der BAU wurde nach der Explosion von Sanitätern wegen Schocks versorgt. Keiner von ihnen wollte gehen bevor Reids Körper nicht geborgen wurde, weshalb sich die Sanitäter auch nicht viel bewegt haben.

„Agents, ich verstehe das sie ihren Kollegen nicht alleine lassen wollen. Aber sie stehen alle unter Schock und sollten sich etwas hinlegen" versuchte es einer der Sanitäter zum wiederholten Mal. Doch wie schon die letzte Stunde über lehnten die Mitglieder der BAU ab. In der Zwischenzeit war auch Cruz aufgetaucht, doch auch wenn er den Sanitätern zustimmen musste konnte er dem Team einfach nicht den Befehl geben, dass sie gehen müssen. Garcia war ein paar Minuten nach der Explosion aufgetaucht, und lag in Morgans Armen. JJ und Emily versuchten sich gegenseitig zu trösten, während Rossi und Hotch nur still auf das Gebäude blickten.

„2.75%" sagte Hotch plötzlich. Das Team, und Cruz, schauten ihn verwirrt an. „Reid sagte er schätzt seine Überlebenschancen auf 2,75% wenn er außerhalb des direkten Explosionsradius im Moment der Explosion war hatte er eine Chance von 2,75%" erklärte Hotch abwesend.

„Agent Hotchner, sie wissen genauso gut wie ich das Dr. Reid keine Chance gehabt hat" sagte Cruz ruhig, doch Morgan und Hotch schüttelten beide die Köpfe, gefolgt vom Rest des Teams.

„Wenn Reid sagte er hat eine Chance von 2,75% dann hatte er eine Chance von 2,75% die Explosion zu überleben" sagte Morgan überzeugt.

„Reid ist stärker als er aussieht. 2,75% reichen ihm um zu uns zurück zu kommen" steuerte Rossi bei.

„Wenn er die Explosion überlebt hat dann wird er alles geben um wieder bei seiner Familie zu sein" sagte JJ mit einem traurigen Lächeln.

„2,75% sind nicht 0% Cruz. Und wir alle wissen das Reid bereits mehr überlebt hat als wir ihm zugetraut haben. Also auch wenn mir jeder sagt das es unvernünftig ist zu hoffen, ich werde erst dann aufhören, wenn ich Reids Leiche sehe. Solange wir noch keine Neuigkeiten haben glaube ich daran, dass Reid dort drin ist und kämpft" sagte Hotch. Die Gruppe versank wieder im Schweigen, doch diesmal hielten sie entschlossen an das bisschen Hoffnung die Reid ihnen gegeben hatte, 2,75% Überlebenschance oder in ihren Augen eine 2,75% Chance auf die sie hofften. Weitere 10 Minuten vergingen bevor sich etwas änderte.

„Wir brauchen Sanitäter!" rief ein Feuerwehrmann und winkte die Sanitäter zum Gebäude. Hotch und Morgan begleiteten die Sanitäter als sie zu dem Feuerwehrmann eilten.

„Wir haben eine Person gefunden. Puls und Atmung vorhanden aber schwach. Wir geben ihm vorsichtshalber keine Sauerstoffmaske obwohl sich der Rauch innen stark verdichtet hat. Meine Männer sagen, dass es wohl etwas schwieriger wird ihn auf das Rettungsbrett zu heben aber sobald sie es geschafft haben bringen sie ihn raus" sagte der Feuerwehrmann.

„Was meinen sie mit es wird schwierig ihn aufs Brett zu heben?" fragte Hotch besorgt.

„Sie haben Angst noch zusätzlichen Schaden anzurichten. Seine Atmung hört sich nicht normal an, wir vermuten, dass seine Lungen kollabieren. Und er hat wohl mehr gebrochene Knochen als heile" war die Antwort.

„Wir lassen einen Helikopter kommen. Wenn er derartig verletzt ist, ist es unmöglich ihn mit dem Krankenwagen zu transportieren" sagte einer der Sanitäter und lief zurück um per Funk einen Lufttransport zu organisieren. Jede Sekunde die Reid nicht aus dem Gebäude getragen wurde kam seinem Team wie Stunden vor, und zu ihrem Unmut erreichte der Helikopter sie bevor sie ihr jüngstes Mitglied sehen konnten. Weitere Minuten vergingen bevor eine Trage die von 6 Feuerwehrmännern vorsichtig transportiert wurde aus dem Gebäude kam. Morgan und Hotch konnten beide nicht mehr als eine Sekunde auf ihren Freund blicken bevor sie sich abwenden mussten. Hotch fing JJ und Garcia ab bevor sie nah genug an die Trage gehen konnten, während Morgan von einem Feuerwehrmann gestützt wurde und sich übergab. In Rekordzeit sicherte die Besatzung des Rettungshelikopters die Trage und hob ab.

„Agents, wie wäre es, wenn wir sie jetzt ins Krankenhaus fahren? Der Pilot hat uns gesagt wo ihr Kollege hingeflogen wird. Dann können sie dort auf Neuigkeiten warten und ein Arzt kann sie alle nochmal durchchecken" sagte einer der Sanitäter.

Er und seine Kollegen schoben die Agents nun resolut zu den beiden Krankenwagen. Nachdem alle Mitglieder des Teams aufgeteilt waren fuhren sie langsam los. JJ hatte sich auf die Liege gelegt während Emily und Garcia daneben auf der Bank saßen, und im anderen Krankenwagen teilten sich Rossi und Hotch die Bank während Morgan sich hingelegt hatte nachdem ihm schwindelig wurde.

* * *

Das Team erreichte das Krankenhaus fast eine halbe Stunde nach Reid und sie alle wurden von Ärzten der Notaufnahme nochmals durchgecheckt und dazu aufgefordert sich sofort hin zu legen. Nachdem sie sich weigerten schoben einige Schwestern zwei zusätzliche Betten in ein 4-Personen Zimmer und versicherten ihnen das Sie sofort benachrichtig werden würden, wenn es Neuigkeiten gibt.

„Sehen sie es einfach als Wartezimmer mit Betten anstelle von Stühlen" sagte die Krankenschwester freundlich und lächelte als sich alle nach und nach auf die Betten setzten oder legten. Etwa eine Stunde später hatten die Ereignisse des Tages Garcia und JJ eingeholt und sie waren beide eingeschlafen. Wenig später folgten Emily und Rossi, nur Hotch und Morgan konnten nicht schlafen da sie jedes Mal wenn sie die Augen schlossen Reid sahen. Leblos und blutverschmiert auf der Trage, und mit mehr als einer Stelle wo Knochensplitter durch die Haut gebrochen waren.

Eine weitere Stunde später kam eine Krankenschwester vorbei und stellte an jedes Bett eine Flasche Wasser und gab den beiden die noch immer wach waren jeweils eine Tablette,

„Keine Sorge sobald wir etwas wissen wecken wir sie auf. Nehmen sie die Tablette, wenn sie nicht einschlafen können. Sie werden ihrem Freund sicherlich besser tun, wenn sie nicht wie Zombies aussehen, wenn er aufwacht" sagte sie aufmunternd bevor sie wieder ging. Hotch und Morgan stimmten ihr beide zu und schluckten die Tablette in der Hoffnung, dass sie einen traumlosen Schlaf haben würden.

Am nächsten Morgen wachte das Team einer nach dem anderen auf. Nach einem kurzen Blick auf die Uhr runzelte Hotch die Stirn.

„Ich werde vorgehen und fragen ob es Neuigkeiten gibt" sagte er ruhig bevor er das Zimmer verließ. Sie waren bereits über 10 Stunden hier, was das Team nur dazu veranlasste sich Sorgen zu machen. Hotch war nur ein paar Schritte in Richtung der Schwesternstation gegangen als ihm ein Arzt entgegenkam.

„Agent Hotchner?" fragte der Arzt und bedeutete Hotch wieder ins Zimmer zurück zu gehen.

„Bitte setzten sie sich doch alle wieder hin" forderte der Arzt auf als der Rest des Teams aufstand als er die Tür von innen schloss. Die drei Frauen des Teams setzten sich schnell wieder, doch Rossi, Hotch und Morgan blieben stehen. Mit einem Seufzen gab sich der Arzt damit zufrieden das sie sich nicht hinsetzen würden.

„Mein Name ist Dr. Wilkens und ich habe zusammen mit meinem Team und zwei weiteren Teams die letzten zehn Stunden ihren Kollegen Dr. Reid operiert. Vor etwa 10 Minuten wurden alle drei Teams abgelöst. Da die Operation noch nicht beendet ist kann ich ihnen leider noch nicht das Ergebnis mitteilen. Aber ich dachte sie würden bestimmt gerne hören was ich weiß" sagte er.

„Warten sie" unterbrach Morgan ihn bevor er weiterreden konnte, „was meinen Sie damit, dass die Operation noch nicht vorbei ist?".

„Die Verletzungen von Dr. Reid sind extrem, daher wurden nach 10 Stunden alle Teams die an der Operation beteiligt waren vollständig ausgetauscht. Dies soll vermeidbare Fehler verhindern die sich sonst durch nachlassende Konzentration und Übermüdung einstellen könnten" erklärte der Arzt, und als Morgan nickte fuhr er fort. „Dr. Reid hat schwere innere Verletzungen durch mehrere Traumata erlitten, unter anderem sind beide Lungenflügel kollabiert. Wir haben alle inneren Blutungen stoppen können, und bisher nutzt sein Körper jede Kraftreserve die er hat um am Leben zu bleiben. Ich kann jedoch aktuell noch nicht sagen ob seine Organe nicht doch versagen" Garcia konnte es nicht mehr ertragen und weinte in JJs Armen. „Er kämpft und bisher sind seine Organwerte zwar alles andere als gut aber nicht schlecht genug, dass man die Hoffnung aufgeben sollte.

„Ich… ich hab seinen… seinen Arm… ich hab ihn gesehen. Wie viele…" Morgan konnte seine Frage nicht stellen, er hatte zu viel Angst vor der Antwort, doch der Arzt hatte ihn verstanden. „Über 100 Knochen sind gebrochen. Unteranderem 3 Lendenwirbel von denen wir noch nicht sicher sind ob sie repariert werden können, aber der Nervenschaden der angerichtet wurde ist vermutlich zu stark um die Funktion seiner Beine wieder herstellen zu können." der Doktor unterbrach sich als Morgan deutlich schwankte. Zusammen mit Hotch verfrachtete er den, unnormal blassen Mann auf eines der Betten. Ein Blick auf das andere belegte Bett genügte um zu sehen das Garcia und JJ vor Schock das Bewusstsein verloren haben.

„Was ist mit seinem Kopf?" fragte Hotch mit trockenem Mund.

Zögerlich atmete der Arzt einmal durch. „Sein Schädel ist in drei Teile zerbrochen, und er hatte eine starke Hirnblutung. Die Auswirkungen der Hirnverletzung können jedoch erst abgeschätzt werden sobald er wieder wach ist. Was uns neben der Kopfverletzung am meisten Sorgen macht ist jedoch die Tatsache, dass sich Dr. Reid aktuell in einem sehr tiefen Koma befindet. Mir ist kein Fall bekannt in dem ein Patient aus einem derartig tiefen Koma wieder aufgewacht ist" sagte der Arzt voller Trauer.

„2,75% sind für mich genug um zu Hoffen" sagte Morgan ruhig.

„Bitte?" fragte der Arzt, und Hotch erklärte ihm was Morgan meinte. Mit einem sanften Lächeln musste der Arzt zustimmen das jede Chance über 0% ein Grund zum Hoffen war. Dann ließ er sie wieder alleine und für die ausgelaugten und, erneut, geschockten Agent setzte sich das Warten fort. Unruhig wartete das ganze Team auf weitere Nachrichten über ihr jüngstes Mitglied.

Als die Tür Stunden später wieder aufging waren alle für einen Moment niedergeschlagen als Cruz und die beiden Kadetten Phillips und Greenbay waren.

„So wie ich ihr Team kenne machen sie sich zu viele Sorgen um Dr. Reid um daran zu denken, dass sie essen müssen" sagte Cruz nüchtern während er zwei Getränkehalter mit Kaffee Bechern auf einem der Tische abstellte. Phillips und Greenbay stellten jeweils zwei Tüten mit Chinesisch dazu. Alle drei mussten lächeln als sich die sechs Agents begierig über das Essen hermachten. Erst nachdem alle gegessen hatten fragte Cruz ob sie schon etwas gehört hätten. JJ und Garcia verließen den Raum noch bevor jemand antworten konnte.

„Nichts Gutes. Er liegt in einem sehr tiefen Koma, hat starke Hirnverletzungen und sie haben nach 10 Stunden OP noch nicht gewusst ob seine Organe durchhalten" fasste Hotch zusammen. Die beiden Kadetten erblassten deutlich und auch Cruz verlor einiges an Farbe. „Er wird sehr wahrscheinlich nie wieder laufen können" fügte Morgan leise hinzu bevor er sich abwendete und seine Hände gegen den Fensterrahmen stützte.

„Oh mein Gott" murmelte Phillips als er sich an einer Wand zu Boden rutschen ließ.

„Ihr Team ist bis aufs weitere beurlaubt. Melden sie sich erst wieder zurück, wenn sie fit für den Einsatz sind. Sobald sie wieder fit sind haben sie die Aufgabe alle Kadetten der diesjährigen Abschlussklasse zu beurteilen ob sie das Zeug dazu haben Agents zu werden oder nicht. Der Direktor ist absolut schockiert und wütend darüber wie so etwas passieren konnte. Bis alle Kadetten von der BAU beurteilt wurden dürfen sie den Schießstand nicht betreten und dürfen das Gelände der Akademie nur unter Aufsicht eines Agents verlassen" informierte Cruz die Teammitglieder die noch im Zimmer waren.

„Ich denke wir werden uns ein paar Tage nehmen" sagte Hotch vorsichtig keinen genauen Zeitraum zu nennen.

„Ich habe ihnen allen unbefristete Beurlaubungen ausgestellt und der Direktor hat sie alle sofort unterschrieben. Zusammen mit dem Befehl, dass ihr ganzes Team als solches bestehen bleibt solange keiner von ihnen beschließt das Team zu verlassen. Temporäre sowie permanente neue Teammitglieder auszusuchen steht ihnen frei. Niemand außerhalb ihres Teams wird sich in der nächsten Zeit in die Angelegenheiten des Teams einmischen. Es wäre allerdings hilfreich, wenn einer von ihnen in den nächsten Tagen ins Büro kommt und alle Akten für die anderen Teams zusammenstellt. Das würde zumindest mir besser gefallen als das andere Agents dafür an ihre Schreibtische gehen müssen" sagte Cruz beruhigend. Hotch nickte und bevor er etwas sagen konnte antwortete Rossi: „Ich werde vorbeikommen sobald Reid aus dem OP ist und wir mehr über seinen Zustand wissen" dieses Mal nickte Cruz.

„Entschuldigen sie Sir, aber ist es üblich unter solchen Umständen das Team so zu behandeln?" fragte Phillips ruhig und erstaunt darüber das das Team so viel Freiraum bekommt.

„Nein. Aber es ist auch nicht normal, dass ein Agent fast getötet wird während er an unserer eigenen Akademie Unterrichtet" antwortete Cruz ruhig. Phillips entschuldigte sich für die unsensible Frage doch Morgan sagte ihm es sei nicht schlimm, wenn er etwas über die internen Regeln lernen möchte, immerhin sei er ja ein Kadett um zu lernen.

Unruhig schaute Hotch wieder auf die Uhr. „Emily, kannst du bitte schauen ob du JJ und Garcia findest? In weniger als einer halben Stunde haben wir die 20 Stunden erreicht" sagte Hotch ruhig und Prentiss verschwand mit einem nicken.

„SSA Dr. Reid liegt seit 20 Stunden im OP?" fragte Greenbay mit Entsetzen, Hotch nickte stumm als die drei Frauen des Teams wieder in das Zimmer kamen. Stumm setzten sie sich auf das Bett am weitesten von der Tür entfernt. Sie mussten nicht mehr lange warten bevor ein Arzt den Raum betrat.

„Agent Hotchner nehme ich an? Ist es okay, wenn ich Frei spreche?" fragte der Arzt und gab Hotch die Hand. Nachdem Hotch ihm erlaubte allen anwesenden zu sagen wie es um Reid steht erklärte der Arzt was sie in den letzten 10 Stunden neues geschafft haben.

„Wir haben inzwischen etwa 90% aller gebrochenen Knochen gerichtet, einige mussten wir jedoch über Schrauben fixieren. Sein Schädel wird mithilfe von drei Platten zusammengehalten, was glücklicherweise in der letzten Stunde getan werden konnte, nachdem die Schwellung seines Hirnes genug zurück gegangen war um seine Schädelplatte wieder zu schließen ohne zusätzlichen Druck auszuüben. Die Werte seiner Organe bessern sich, langsam aber stetig. Sollte es nicht zu Komplikationen führen besteht also kein akutes Risiko für einen Organausfall zum jetzigen Zeitpunkt mehr. Allerdings kann ich noch keine allgemeine Entwarnung geben da er sich noch immer in einem sehr starken Koma befindet. Jede Stunde die er nicht aufwacht sinken die Chancen dafür, dass er es jemals wieder tun wird" beendete der Arzt seine Erklärung. „Wie lange denken sie wird er noch operiert werden?" fragte Cruz, nachdem das Team nur geschockt den Arzt ansehen konnte. „Die jetzigen Teams sollten den Rest in ihrer Schicht schaffen" sagte der Arzt ruhig.

Cruz dankte ihm als der Arzt das Zimmer wieder verließ. Bedrückte Stille legte sich über den Raum.

„Er hat Teams gesagt… wie viele arbeiten wohl zeitgleich dort drin?" fragte Greenbay abwesend und war überrascht als Morgan antwortete „Drei. In den letzten 20 Stunden haben sechs Ärzteteams an Reid operiert. Sie wechseln alle drei Teams nach 10 Stunden aus um Fehler möglichst zu vermeiden". Bei dem Gedanken wie schwer die Verletzungen sein müssen damit die Operation so lange dauert wurde Cruz schlecht, und Phillips musste sich ins Badezimmer entschuldigen, wo er sich hörbar übergab. Sobald Phillips wieder zurück kam verabschiedete sich Cruz und nahm die beiden Kadetten wieder mit zurück zur Akademie.

Das Team wartete weiter. Doch nicht lange nachdem die Besucher gegangen waren legten sie sich hin und schliefen alle mehr oder weniger friedlich ein. Gegen Mitternacht öffnete sich die Tür des Zimmers erneut. Mit einem leichten Lächeln schaut die Ärztin die Agents einen Moment an bevor sie vorsichtig zwischen den Betten hindurchging und das Team sanft weckte.

„Wir haben die OP von Dr. Reid vor ein paar Minuten beendet und er wird gerade für seinen Wechsel in die Intensiv-Station vorbereitet" erklärte die Ärztin dem verschlafenen Team wieso sie geweckt wurden. Beinahe Augenblicklich waren alle hellwach.

„Wir haben alle Schäden so gut wie möglich repariert, ob er es schafft oder nicht liegt jetzt an ihm. Aber ich bin davon überzeugt das Dr. Reid ein außerordentlicher Kämpfer ist, vor allem nachdem was ich in den letzten Stunden von ihm mitbekommen habe. Über die Dauer der 30 Stündigen OP haben wir ihn 15 Mal fast und 8 Mal tatsächlich verloren. Aktuell sind seine Vital-Werte stabil wenn auch sehr schwach. Er schwebt noch immer in Lebensgefahr da sein Körper extrem geschwächt ist. Er wird mindestens die nächsten 72 Stunden in einem Quarantäne Zimmer liegen um die Gefahr einer Infektion möglichst niedrig zu halten. Jede Stunde die er lebt ist positiv, und ich persönlich denke das Dr. Reid stark genug ist wieder aufzuwachen sobald er dazu bereit ist, auch wenn das nicht wirklich eine Professionelle Einschätzung ist" sagte die Ärztin ruhig.

„Ist es Okay wenn wir hoffen wollen?" fragte Garcia mit belegter Stimme während sie ihre Tränen wegwischte. Die Ärztin lächelte aufmuntern und nickte.

„Ich denke das Hoffen das Beste ist was Sie für ihren Freund tun können" sagte sie bevor sie sich verabschiedete und dem Team noch eine gute Nacht wünschte.

* * *

Fortsetzung folgt...


	3. Erwachen

**Autoren Notiz:**  
Da ich zugeben muss das ich keine Ahnung hätte wie man Armenisch ausspricht ist die Übersetzung zusätzlich mit Lautschrift [in den Eckigen Klammern] versehen. Die Liste wiederholt sich zu beginn jedes Kapitels und wird mit der Zeit länger, sobald neue Befehle benötigt werden, wird jedoch nicht an jedes Kapitel einzeln angepasst. Folglich können später auch Wörter in der Liste stehen die in dem aktuellen Kapitel nicht vorkommen, jedoch werden alle Wörter die im Kapitel vorkommen garantiert in der Liste stehen.  
Und nun viel Spaß beim Lesen :)

* * *

 **պաշտպան** [pashtpan] **Beschützer**

* * *

 **Kapitel 3**

 _ **Erwachen**_

Reid lag nun schon seit 6 Monaten im Koma, und die Ärzte machten dem Team keine großartigen Hoffnungen mehr das er wieder aufwachen würde. Zur Freude des Teams war er nun aber nicht mehr in einem Ganzkörper Gips gefangen. Auch wenn es sie alle noch immer schmerzte ihn regungslos daliegen zu sehen. Gerade saß Morgan neben dem Bett und las ihm das Buch „Der leere Planet" vor das er aus Reids Appartement geholt hatte. Reids Hand lag, wie bei jedem Besuch von Morgan, in der Hand des älteren. „Seit wann sind seine Augen auf?" fragte Hotch als er neben Morgan trat. Überrascht schaute Morgan zu seinem Freund und drückte sofort den Knopf um eine Schwester zu rufen. Als sie wenig später eintraf alarmierte sie sofort Reids Arzt dazu. Morgan und Hotch wurden kurzerhand aus dem Zimmer geworfen als der Arzt kam. „Sollen wir die anderen anrufen?" fragte Morgan nervös, bevor er den Kopf schüttelte „natürlich sollten wir das..." murmelte er und ging in den Wartebereich um den Rest des Teams zu informieren. Als er wieder zu Hotch ging, der sich nicht von Reids Zimmer entfernt hatte, wurde Reid gerade davon geschoben. „Wohin wird er gebracht?" fragte Hotch ruhig eine der Schwestern. „Der Doktor nimmt ihn für einige Tests in die Neurologie mit. Er möchte rausfinden wie wach Dr. Reid ist um abschätzen zu können wie hoch die Wahrscheinlichkeit ist das er wieder vollständig aufwacht" erklärte die Schwester bevor sie das Zimmer ebenfalls verließ. Wenig später trafen die restlichen Mitglieder des Teams ein und fragten wo Reid sei. Nachdem Morgan und Hotch alle informiert hatten was passiert war, warteten sie gemeinsam auf den Arzt. Es kam ihnen wie eine Unendlichkeit vor bis Reid wieder in seinen Raum geschoben wurde. Während zwei Pfleger ihn wieder an alle nötigen Maschinen anschlossen trat der Arzt auf den Gang um der wartenden Gruppe die Neuigkeiten zu erklären. „Agents, schön sie alle wieder hier zu sehen" begrüßte er die inzwischen allzu bekannte Gruppe, „Dr. Reid ist leider noch nicht vollständig aus dem Koma erwacht. Aber er befindet sich derzeit in einem Wachkoma und zeigt eindeutige Neuronale Reaktionen. Am besten lesen sie ihm vor oder reden sie mit ihm auch wenn er keine sichtbaren Reaktionen zeigt, kann ich ihnen versichern dass er Sie hört und auch versteht. Es gibt leider keine Möglichkeit zu sagen wie lange dieser Zustand anhalten wird. Wir hoffen jedoch, dass er bald in einen Zustand des Minimalen Bewusstseins übergeht, indem er zumindest über kurze Zeiträume bewusst reagieren kann" erklärte der Arzt. Während die anderen noch weitere Fragen stellten ging Morgan bereits wieder zu seinem besten Freund und erklärte ihm, dass sich Reid mit dem Aufwachen beeilen soll da er sonst Henrys Geburtstag verpasst. Nachdem alle noch ein paar Stunden bei Reid geblieben waren gingen sie wieder und ließen Hotch alleine an Reids Seite zurück. Hotch erzählte ihm zuerst etwas über Jack und das er derzeit nur von Quantico aus arbeitet.

Weitere Wochen vergingen ohne dass sich Reids Zustand veränderte. Das Team hatte in den letzten Monaten alle Kadetten beurteilt und für die Abschlussprüfungen zugelassen. Nachdem sie bestanden hatten besuchten die Agents Greenbay und Phillips das Krankenhaus um sich bei Reid zu bedanken. Zu ihrer Überraschung war das Privatzimmer bis auf Reid verlassen. „SSA Reid, wir müssen uns nochmal bei ihnen bedanken, dass sie es uns ermöglicht haben unseren Abschluss zu machen" sagte Phillips. Er hatte Reid bereits einige Male besucht nachdem er ins Wachkoma gewechselt war aber er konnte sich noch immer nicht daran gewöhnen wenn Reids Augen blind gerade aus schauten oder ziellos wanderten. Umso mehr schockte es ihn als sie Greenbay fixierten als dieser redete. „Wir haben heute unsere Marken erhalten. Phillips und ich haben beide bestanden" sagte Greenbay in der Hoffnung das Reid wach genug war um ihn zu verstehen. „Dr. Reid, ich hätte mich wirklich gefreut wenn sie anwesend gewesen wären" sagte Phillips und klingelte mit einem Lächeln nach einer Schwester als sich Reids Augen eindeutig auf ihn fixierten. Als Rossi um die Ecke bog sah er wie der Arzt gerade aus Reids Zimmer kam. „Agent Rossi, am besten informieren sie ihr Team, das Dr. Reid seine Umwelt wieder Bewusst wahrnimmt und sichtbare Reaktionen zeigt" informierte der Arzt Rossi noch bevor dieser Fragen konnte. Sofort informierte Rossi das Team und sie versammelten sich, wieder einmal, um das Bett ihres Jüngsten.

* * *

10 Monate waren vergangen seit Reid im Koma lag. Monate in denen sein Team gehofft hat und auch manchmal verzweifelte. Monate in denen Reid unter dauernder Beobachtung im Koma Bereich auf der Intensiv Station lag. Als Morgan und Hotch nun das Zimmer ihres jungen Genies vollständig leer vorfanden waren sie absolut geschockt. „Wo zum Teufel ist Reid?" fragte Morgan entsetzt und Hotch lief sofort mit langen Schritten zur Schwestern Station um zu erfahren wieso das Zimmer leer sei. „Agent Hotchner, bitte beruhigen Sie sich. Dr. Reid ist gerade für einige Tests eingeteilt um seinen aktuellen Zustand genauer zu beurteilen. Es besteht allerdings die Chance dass er ein neues Zimmer im Reha Flügel bezieht da er vor etwa einer Stunde vollständig aus dem Koma erwacht ist" informierte der Chef Pfleger die beiden Agenten. Zwei Stunden später durfte Reid tatsächlich ein Zimmer im Reha Flügel beziehen und sein Team durfte ihn besuchen. „Hi" begrüßte er das Team während er das Bett hochfahren ließ um in eine halb sitzende Position zu kommen. „Wie geht's dir?" fragte Morgan als er sich neben Reid setzte. Einen Moment sah es so aus als ob Reid antworten wollte bevor er sich abwendete und einen Bund mit Symbolen von dem Beistelltisch nahm. Schnell blätterte er durch bevor er Morgan zeigte was er gesucht hatte, einen lächelnden Smiley, dann blätterte er kurz weiter bevor er ein zweites Zeichen suchte, ein Bett. „Also fröhlich aber müde?" sagte Hotch mit einem Lächeln und Reid nickte. Der Arzt hatte sie bereits darüber informiert das Reid Probleme mit dem sprechen hatte. Um leichter kommunizieren zu können hatten sie ihm Symbolkarten, wie sie oftmals von Autisten genutzt wurden, gegeben. Mit leichten Wörtern hatte er kaum Probleme, doch manchmal viel ihm einfach nicht das richtige Wort für das ein was er ausdrücken wollte. „Em?" fragte Reid verwirrt als er Emily nicht sehen konnte, doch Hotch schüttelte den Kopf, „Emily ist auf dem Weg hierher, sie sollte gleich ankommen" erklärte er. Er hatte während sie gewartet hatten mit Emily telefoniert und sie über Reids Zustand informiert. Als Emily ein paar Minuten später reinkam viel Reid ihr besorgter Gesichtsausdruck auf. „Все в порядке?" fragte er nervös, und das Team schaute verwirrt von Reid zu Emily. „Просто беспокоюсь о тебе" antwortete Emily bevor sie sich mit einem Lächeln zu Hotch wendete, „er hat gefragt ob alles in Ordnung sei und ich hab ihm gesagt das ich mich nur um ihn Sorge. Wobei wir beim Thema sind…" sie wendete sich wieder Reid zu, „ich denke du hast Probleme mit dem Reden?" fragte sie amüsiert. „Reid, kannst du uns das erklären?" fragte Hotch nun eindeutig verwirrt. Mit einem Lächeln winkte Reid Rossi näher an das Bett bevor er antwortete, „Non ho problemi a parlare. Solo inglese" sagte er eindeutig amüsiert über die Verwirrung seines Teams. „Ma lo si capisce?" fragte Rossi nun eindeutig verwundert. „Angli intelligo sine ulla difficultate, sicut locutus est mihi difficilis", antwortete Reid mit einem Schulterzucken während er Hotch anschaute. „Okay Reid, wie viele Sprachen hast du in deinem übereifrigen Hirn gespeichert?" fragte Morgan lachend. Reid griff ein zweites Bündel Karten und zeigte Morgan die Zahl 25. „Also fassen wir zusammen, Reid beherrscht 25 Sprachen kann aber aktuell kein Englisch reden. Also muss sich jeder der nur Englisch kann für die nächste Zeit mit den Karten begnügen" sagte Hotch ruhig. Reid nickte als die Tür zu seinem neuen Raum erneut aufging. „Wenn ich störe kann ich warten" sagte Alex Blake ruhig während sie im Türrahmen stand. „Jo mere forvirret jo sjovere det" sagte Reid und winkte sie an sein Bett. "Okay, und in wie weit ist es lustiger wenn mehr Leute verwirrt sind?" fragte Blake amüsiert als sie erkannte das scheinbar niemand sonst im Raum verstanden hatte was Reid sagte. Ruhig stellte sie sich zwischen Hotch und Rossi in den Kreis den das Team um das Bett gebildet hatte. Als Reid dann mit einem Lächeln anfing mit seinen Händen zu sprechen mussten beide los lachen. „Ich kann das absolut verstehen das ist wirklich lustig" stimmte Blake zu und erklärte auf Rossis Frage hin das Reid es äußerst amüsant findet das sie alle absolut verwirrt sind wenn er redet. „Reid hast du eine Idee wie du bald wieder Englisch reden kannst?" fragte Hotch, amüsiert aber auch leicht verzweifelt. „Nullam ideam" sagte Reid ruhig und schüttelte den Kopf damit der Rest garantiert verstehen konnte was er sagte. "Okay wie wär's wenn du dir dann eine Sprache aussuchst solange wir alle hier sind damit wenigstens nur einer übersetzen muss?" fragte Morgan ruhig und Reid nickte langsam, „Okay, kann ich tun" sagte er wenn auch deutlich langsamer als er vorher geredet hatte. Die nächsten zwei Stunden über redeten Reid, sein Team und Blake, während zuerst Rossi, dann Emily und dann Hotch als Dolmetscher fungierten. Als Reid immer wieder weg dämmerte ließ das Team ihn alleine, damit er sich ausruhen konnte.

* * *

Reid blieb noch für ein paar Wochen im Krankenhaus für einige Tests um langfristige Hirnschäden auszuschließen. Als ihn die anderen wieder besuchten schien er abwesend zu sein. „Reid, wenn du dich ausruhen möchtest können wir auch gehen" sagte Hotch besorgt über das Verhalten des jüngeren. „Possum loqui tu solus?" fragte Reid leise. Ruhig nickte Hotch, „Natürlich können wir alleine reden" antwortete er, nun deutlich besorgt, und die beiden schauten dem Rest des Teams hinterher als sie das Zimmer verließen. „Okay, wir wissen beide dass du nur noch Probleme mit Englisch hast wenn du nervös bist oder Angst hast. Sagst du mir jetzt was dich bedrückt?" fragte Hotch sanft nach. Zögerlich nickte Reid bevor er Hotch kurz anschaute, doch er konnte den Augenkontakt nicht halten also schaute er auf seine Hände. „Ich… Mein Arzt hat mir vorgeschlagen in… in eine Einrichtung zu gehen" nervös blickte Reid wieder zu Hotch. „Meine Beine… ich habe absolut kein… kein Gefühl mehr in meinen Beinen. Ich werde den Rest meines Lebens im Rollstuhl sitzen…" Reid konnte nicht weiter reden als er seine Tränen nicht mehr aufhalten konnte. „Es wird alles wieder in Ordnung" sagte Hotch sanft während er Reid beruhigend über den Rücken strich, zu seiner Verwunderung lehnte sich Reid an seine Schulter, und Hotch nahm ihn instinktiv in den Arm. Reid brauchte mehrere Minuten um sich wieder zu beruhigen. „Reid, denk dran das du nicht alleine bist wir werden dich immer unterstützen. Daran wird sich nichts ändern nur weil du in Zukunft im Rollstuhl sitzen wirst" beruhigte Hotch ihn. Zitternd nickte Reid, „Danke. Ich denke ich… ich werde dorthin gehen. Aber ich… wenn ich… wenn ich zurück komme werde ich eine neue Wohnung brauchen. Ich weiß dass Morgan in seiner Freizeit Häuser renoviert. Denkst du… denkst du er würde mir ein Haus suchen und es für mich renovieren? Es ist nämlich unglaublich schwer mit einem Rollstuhl was zur Miete zu finden" sagte Reid mit einem traurigen Lächeln. „Keine Sorge. Ich denke Morgan wird genau das richtige Haus für dich finden und es an deine Anforderungen anpassen" sagte Hotch aufmunternd. Reid nickte stumm bevor er Hotch wieder anschaute. „Es sollte einen Garten haben" sagte er dann und auf den fragenden Blick von Hotch hin fügte er hinzu, „einen eingezäunten Garten… für den Fall das ich einen… einen Hund haben werde". Die Überraschung war deutlich auf dem Gesicht des Älteren zu sehen. „Es ist statistisch bewiesen das Assistenzhunde das Leben von Rollstuhlfahrern vereinfachen und ihnen zusätzliche Sicherheit bieten" erklärte Reid leise. „Ich werde Morgan sagen dass er sich nach einem Haus mit Garten für dich umsehen soll. Er wird dich sicherlich besuchen kommen bevor er sich entscheidet damit du auch zufrieden bist" sagte Hotch mit einem Lächeln. „Ich denke ich schlafe noch ein wenig bevor ich zur Therapie gehen muss" sagte Reid und legte sich langsam hin. „Erhol dich gut" sagte Hotch bevor er das Zimmer verließ. Am Ende des Flures wartete der Rest des Teams auf ihn. „Hotch?" fragte JJ besorgt. „Ihm geht es soweit gut. Sein Arzt hat ihm empfohlen in eine Reha Einrichtung zu gehen…" bevor Hotch weiter reden konnte unterbrach Morgan ihn, „Niemals! Niemand kann ihn zwingen dorthin zu gehen. Er kann genauso gut bei mir wohnen und …" „Morgan beruhige dich… Reid möchte in die Klinik gehen. Es ist seine Entscheidung zu gehen und weder du noch ich oder sonst irgendwer wird ihn davon abhalten" sagte Hotch streng. „Hotch…" setzte Morgan nochmal an doch verstummte als Hotch seine Hand hob, „Reid hat mir gesagt das er in die Klinik gehen möchte. Und er hat mich gefragt ob ich denke dass sein bester Freund ihm einen Gefallen tun wird während er dort ist. Ich habe ihm versichert dass er es tut. Also Morgan bist du sein bester Freund und hilfst ihm oder muss ich jemand anderen finden der diese Rolle übernimmt?" fragte Hotch im Wissen das Morgan die bitte von Reid niemals ausschlagen würde. „Natürlich helfe ich ihm. Sag mir einfach nur worum es geht" erwiderte Morgan traurig. „Wie wäre es wenn wir das Gespräch zu mir verlegen. Dann könnten wir dabei etwas Essen und stehen nicht im Weg rum" sagte Rossi ruhig und der Rest stimmte zu.

* * *

Eine halbe Stunde später saß das Team, inklusive Garcia, mit Will in Rossis Wohnzimmer während das Essen im Ofen war. „Also worum geht es bei dem Gefallen um den Reid gebeten hat?" fragte Emily, nachdem Will und Garcia auf den neusten Stand gebracht worden sind. „Reid möchte sich ein Haus kaufen. Oder besser gesagt er bittet darum dass Morgan ihm ein Haus aussucht damit er es kaufen kann. Und darum das es vor seinem Einzug an seine Bedürfnisse angepasst renoviert wird" erklärte Hotch ruhig. „Natürlich... Er wird mit dem Rollstuhl nicht mehr in seine Wohnung kommen" sagte Morgan als ihm klar wieso Reid sich ein Haus kaufen möchte. „Und es soll einen Garten haben" fügte Hotch noch hinzu. „Wieso einen Garten?" fragte Will nun verwirrt. „Er überlegt sich einen Hund zuzulegen" sagte Hotch ruhig, nicht verwundert als alle anderen reagierten als wäre ihm gerade ein zweiter Kopf gewachsen. „Reid hasst Hunde" stellte Rossi fest, doch Garcia wiedersprach „vielmehr hassen Hunde Reid" und JJ fügte ungläubig, „Reid mit einem Hund ist irgendwie unvorstellbar" hinzu. „Hat er gesagt wieso er darüber nachdenkt?" fragte Will verwirrt. „Er sagte, dass Rollstuhlfahrer statistisch gesehen ein leichteres Leben haben wenn sie einen Assistenzhund haben. Er aber noch nicht sicher sei ob er sich dafür entscheidet" sagte Hotch ruhig. Einen Moment herrschte Ruhe bevor Morgan nickte „Ich werde ihm das perfekte Haus suchen. Garcia kannst du mich begleiten wenn ich mir einige Häuser anschaue? Wenn du Videos davon machen könntest würde sich Reid sicherlich darüber freuen wenn er die Entscheidung treffen kann" sagte er. Garcia stimmte sofort zu Video Besichtigungen für jedes Objekt anzufertigen zusammen mit allen wichtigen Informationen. Rossi entschuldigte sich und ging in die Küche um nach dem Essen zu sehen. Als er ein paar Minuten später wieder kam hielt er Morgan eine Kreditkarte hin. „Ist dort sicherlich besser angelegt als irgendwo anders" sagte Rossi als Morgan ihn nur verständnislos anblickte. „Ich denke er wird akzeptieren müssen das wir ihm helfen" sagte Hotch und blickte Morgan mit einem seiner seltenen Lächeln an, bevor er hinzufügte, „Ich hab zwar nicht so viel Übung im Renovieren wie du aber wenn du das Kommando übernimmst sollte kaum etwas schief gehen oder?", „Warte Hotch gibt das Kommando freiwillig ab?" fragte Emily gespielt entsetzt was dazu führte das die Gruppe in schallendes Gelächter ausbrach. Nachdem sie sich beruhigt hatten sagte Will dass er ebenfalls hilft wenn er gebraucht wird. Rossi sagte er überlässt das Wände einreißen lieber jemand anderem aber er kümmert sich um die Verpflegung des Bautrupps, was allgemeine Freudenausrufe auslöste. JJ, Emily und Garcia boten an, sich um den Garten und später um das Einrichten zu kümmern. „Wenn mein Baby Girl bei der Deko mitzureden hat kann es nur grandios werden" sagte Morgan grinsend. Wenig später servierte Rossi das Essen und sie verbrachten den restlichen Abend damit Pläne zu schmieden und online Häuser zu suchen.

* * *

Zwei Tage später verließ Reid das Krankenhaus und Morgan fuhr ihn nach Baltimore wo die Reha Klinik war. „Also, Hotch hat mir gesagt das ich für dich ein Haus renovieren soll. Hast du irgendwelche Wünsche was du haben willst?" fragte Morgan während er seinen privaten SUV durch die Straßen von Washington D.C. lenkte. Reid zuckte die Schultern, „Anders als das es keine Stufen haben darf? Mehr Platz für meine Bücher wäre schön. In meiner Wohnung ist bereits nicht mehr genug Platz für die Bücher die ich bereits habe", Morgan nickte. „Okay extra viel Platz für deine Bücher. Wenn dir sonst noch etwas einfällt sag mir Bescheid. Ich hab mich gestern schon etwas umgeschaut und habe für die nächsten Tage einige Termine, also werde ich am Wochenende vorbeikommen um dir eine Auswahl vorzustellen. Immerhin sollst du dich darin wohlfühlen" sagte er mit einem Lächeln, doch Reid zuckte nur die Schultern, „ich hab von Häusern keine Ahnung. Außerdem vertraue ich dir das du mich gut genug kennst um das richtige Haus auszuwählen". Morgan bog auf die lange Zufahrtsstraße der Klinik und schaute kurz zu Reid hinüber. Die Fahrt hatte nur etwas über 30 Minuten gedauert. Ein Pfleger wartete bereits am Eingang mit einem Rollstuhl auf die beiden. Nachdem er sich vorgestellt und Reid in den Rollstuhl geholfen hatte zeigte er den beiden die Klinik. Zuerst brachten sie Reids Tasche in sein Zimmer bevor sie eine Tour über das restliche Gelände machten. Als letzte Station kamen sie an ein Haus von dem man lautes Bellen hören konnte. „In deiner Anmeldung stand das du überlegst einen Assistenzhund zu nutzen?" fragte der Pfleger ruhig nach als er bemerkte wie Reid sich anspannte. „Ähm ja… Allerdings habe ich früher schlechte Erfahrungen mit Hunden gemacht, deswegen bin ich mir nicht ganz sicher" antwortete er angespannt. Morgan legte ihm beruhigend eine Hand auf die Schulter als der Pfleger ihnen die Tür öffnete. „Wir haben sowohl vollständig ausgebildete Hunde als auch einige Welpen die wir mit ihren neuen Besitzern zusammen ausbilden" informierte der Pfleger sie während Reid und Morgan sich die verschiedenen Hunde anschauten. Sie gingen gerade an einem Zwinger mit einer Hündin und ihren Welpen vorbei als eines der Welpen, er war bis auf die weiße Spitze seines rechten Ohres schwarz, zu ihnen rannte und Reid schwanzwedelnd, aber ansonsten völlig ruhig, beobachtete, „ich glaub der Kleine mag dich" sagte Morgan lächelnd. Der Pfleger beobachtete Reids Reaktion, die wesentlich entspannter war als bei jedem ausgewachsenen Hund der an den Zaun gekommen war. „Er hat noch keinen Namen, aber wenn du willst können wir ihn raus holen" sagte eine schlanke junge Frau die mit einem anderen Hund an der Leine hinter dem Pfleger auftauchte. Morgan wollte bereits ablehnen als Reid das Angebot annahm. Mit einem Nicken brachte die Trainerin den Collie, den sie dabei hatte, in seinen Zwinger bevor sie zu den Männern ging und sich vorstellte. „Hallo, ich bin Kathy und leite das Ausbildungscenter. Der kleine Mann den du dir hier ausgesucht hast ist ein Malinois, ein Belgischer Schäferhund, was normalerweise keine typische Rasse für einen Assistenzhund ist. Meistens werden sie für den Polizeidienst oder als Schutzhunde ausgebildet, aber seine Mutter hat einen absolut bezaubernden Job gemacht bevor sie gedeckt wurde" erklärte sie als die die Tür des Zwingers öffnete. Der Welpe stürmte zu Reid noch bevor sie ihn hochheben konnte, doch er sprang nicht hoch was Reid verwirrte. „Ähm… Darf ich ihn auf meine Beine setzen?" fragte er zögerlich und als Kathy mit einem Lächeln nickte, bückte sich Morgan runter und hob den Welpen hoch. Sanft setzte er den kleinen Hund auf die Beine seines Freundes. Vorsichtig hob Reid seine Hand vor die Schnauze des Welpen, und dieser schob sich genauso vorsichtig nach vorne um die Hand zu berühren. „Ich würde sagen das ist die beste Reaktion die du jemals von einem Hund bekommen hast" lachte Morgan und erntete dafür einen warnenden Blick von Reid und neugierige Blicke von Kathy und dem Pfleger. „Denk dran das du das Haus Hunde-freundlich gestaltest" sagte Reid während er vorsichtig den Welpen streichelte. Grinsend nickte Morgan bevor er sich an die Trainerin wendete, „irgendwelche Tipps zum Renovieren eines Hauses damit es Hunde-freundlich ist?" fragte er halb scherzend und zu seiner Überraschung nickte die Trainerin. „Komm am besten mit in mein Büro dort habe ich mehr als nur ein paar Ideen für dich. Und dein Freund hier kann sich noch ein wenig mit seinem neuen Partner anfreunden bevor dieser wieder zu seiner Mama muss" sagte sie und führte Morgan in ihr Büro. Während Morgan mehrere Kataloge bekam dachte Reid über einen guten Namen für das Energiebündel nach. Als Morgan und Kathy wieder zurück kamen fiel ihm ein, dass er ja gar nicht wusste ob er den Welpen benennen durfte. „Wäre es möglich dass ich ihn benenne?" fragte er leise und überraschte Kathy damit. „Natürlich, wenn du dir sicher bist das du ihn ausbilden willst und er dein neuer Partner werden soll steht es dir frei ihm einen Namen zu geben. Und ich werde seine Papiere auf den neusten Stand bringen damit du offiziell sein neuer Besitzer wirst" sagte sie und Reid nickte bevor er lächelte. „պաշտպան" sagte er und der Welpe blickte sofort auf, „Ich würde sagen sein Name gefällt ihm" sagte Morgan mit einem Lächeln und machte schnell ein Foto mit seinem Handy. „Dann lass պաշտպան jetzt am besten wieder zu seiner Mutter und wir machen die Unterlagen fertig. Noch ist er zu jung um von seiner Mutter dauerhaft getrennt zu sein, aber nächste Woche ist er alt genug und dann darf er in dein Zimmer ziehen. Bis dahin kannst du ihn natürlich immer Besuchen kommen" sagte Kathy als sie պաշտպան hoch hob und sein Halsband markierte. „So jetzt sieht jeder Trainer, dass er bereits ein neues Herrchen gefunden hat" sagte sie bevor sie ihn wieder in den Zwinger setzte. Gemeinsam gingen sie nun in Kathys Büro und Reid wurde als Besitzer des Welpen eingetragen und er wurde offiziell benannt, Reid trug den Namen selber ein da Kathy absolut keine Ahnung hatte wie man den neuen Namen ihres Zöglings richtig schrieb. Morgan und Reid verabschiedeten sich von Kathy und begleiteten den Pfleger zurück zum Wohnhaus. „Jeder Bewohner darf sich auf dem ganzen Gelände frei bewegen. Natürlich gibt es keine Regel die das Verlassen verbietet aber wir bitten darum dass die Bewohner vorher Bescheid sagen. In der ersten Zeit ist es auch sehr gern gesehen wenn du einen Pfleger bitten würdest dich bei Ausflügen zu begleiten oder wenn du mit einem Freund gehen würdest" informierte der Pfleger die beiden und nachdem Reid versicherte das er die Hausordnung verstanden hat verabschiedete sich der Pfleger von den beiden. „Okay Kleiner, denk dran dass du jederzeit anrufen kannst. Wir sind nicht besonders weit weg und werden dich sicherlich ab und an besuchen. Außerdem wird Garcia den kleinen պաշտպան garantiert kennen lernen wollen sobald sie von ihm erfährt" sagte Morgan als er Reid in sein Zimmer begleitete. „Oh Gott… Verrate ihr bloß nichts" stöhnte Reid gespielt verzweifelt, konnte jedoch sein Lächeln nicht unterdrücken. „Keine Sorge ich komm bald mit ihr vorbei und du kannst ihn nicht ewig verstecken" lachte Morgan bevor er sich verabschiedete und sich wieder auf den Weg nach Hause machte um sich mit dem Team zu treffen.

* * *

„Dave wie wäre es wenn du uns zuerst einmal sagst wie viel wir von deiner Karte nutzen dürfen" sagte Hotch nachdem sich, am Abend, alle wieder einmal in Rossis Wohnzimmer eingefunden haben. „Wenn ihr es schafft das Konto leer zu räumen wird ich euch fragen wo der Sportwagen aus massivem Gold steht" scherzte Rossi bevor er den ernsten blick von Hotch bemerkte, „Aaron ich mein es ernst nutzt so viel wie ihr braucht für unser lieblings Genie" sagte er mit Nachdruck. „Okay also wenn der reiche Typ sagt wir brauchen uns um Geld keine Gedanken machen würde ich vorschlagen das wir uns darum einfach keine Gedanken machen" sagte Emily lachend. „Ich hab einige Kataloge bekommen zum Umbauen für Rollstuhlfahrer, die sollten uns helfen. Was den Damen sicherlich ehr weniger gefallen wird ist das absolute Teppich verbot" sagte Morgan und legte die Kataloge auf den Tisch in der Mitte. Garcia versuchte direkt Argumente für einen Teppich zu finden musste sich aber schnell damit abfinden das Reid keine Freude daran hätte. Schnell machten sie Pläne was Reid den meisten Komfort bieten könnte. Und da Reid die Entscheidung über das Haus vollständig an Morgan abgegeben hat schlug JJ vor das sie alle die möglichen Häuser zusammen anschauen könnten und ihn am Ende überraschen sobald es fertig ist. „Und wir müssen darauf achten das der Garten groß genug ist damit պաշտպան toben kann" fügte Morgan zu den Überlegungen hinzu. „պաշտպան?" fragte Hotch verwirrt und Morgan zuckte die Schultern, „Reid hat ihn benannt" sagte er nur und reichte sein Handy an Hotch. „Okay ich muss zugeben das ist absolut niedlich" grinste Hotch bevor er das Handy an Garcia und JJ weitergab die sofort hin und weg waren. „Du weißt schon das die beiden heute keinen klaren Gedanken mehr fassen können, oder?" Will musste lächeln. "Ja, aber du musst zugeben, dass es das Wert war als Hotch zugegeben hat das er etwas niedlich findet" gab Morgan lachend zurück.

* * *

Fortsetzung folgt...

* * *

Все в порядке? - Alles in Ordnung?  
Просто беспокоюсь о тебе - Nur Sorgen um dich  
Non ho problemi a parlare. Solo inglese - Ich habe kein Problem zu sprechen. nur Englisch  
Ma lo si capisce ? - Aber du verstehst es?  
Angli intelligo sine ulla difficultate , sicut locutus est mihi difficilis - Ich verstehe Englisch ohne jede Schwierigkeit, nur sprechen fällt mir schwer  
Jo mere forvirret jo sjovere det - Je mehr verwirrt sind, desto mehr Spaß macht es  
Nullam ideam - Keine Ahnung  
Possum loqui tu solus? - Kann ich mit dir allein sprechen?


	4. պաշտպան und das Team

**պաշտպան** [pashtpan] **Beschützer**  
 **սկսած** [skats] **Aus  
բերել** [berel] **bringen**

* * *

 **Kapitel 4**

 _ **պաշտպան und das Team**_

Reid war gerade eine Woche in der Reha Klinik als der 9 Wochen alte պաշտպան zu ihm in das Zimmer zog. Das war nun bereits eine Woche her und als es an seiner Tür klopfte war er überrascht niemanden von seinem Team sondern seinen Freund John zu sehen. „John schön dich zu sehen. Komm rein" sagte er und schloss die Zimmertür wieder. „Setzt dich doch" sagte er und deutete auf einen gemütlich wirkenden Sessel, neben dem պաշտպան lag. Bevor er sich hinsetzte entschuldigte sich John für das was Reid geschehen war. „John Femon es war nicht deine Schuld. Ja du hast mich gebeten den Vortrag zu übernehmen aber du konntest nicht wissen was Akkleman vorhatte. Ich habe wie jeder Agent des FBI die Akademie durchlaufen und abgeschlossen und ich habe bereits 5 Jahre in diesem Job gearbeitet. Also denk gar nicht erst daran das du Schuld bist nur weil ich eine Bitte von dir erfüllt habe" sagte Reid ruhig aber bestimmt. „Jawohl Sir" scherzte John bevor beide lachen mussten. „Gut da wir das jetzt ja geklärt haben sollte ich vielleicht fragen ob der Direktor des FBI in privater oder dienstlicher Sache in meinem Zimmer ist" sagte Reid ruhig. „Um ehrlich zu sein es ist beides also würde ich vorschlagen machen wir das Dienstliche zuerst um dann zum Privaten zu kommen" sagte John nun auch wieder ernst, „dir ist sicherlich bewusst das dir dein Status als Feldagent sowie die Erlaubnis eine Waffe zu führen aufgrund der Folgen deiner Verletzung aberkannt wurden. An deiner Anstellung beim FBI ändert sich jedoch nichts", „Warte… Meinst du damit das ich nicht aus der BAU gekickt werde?" fragte Reid ungläubig. John nickte, „Wenn du deinen alten Job behalten willst gehört er dir auch wenn du einige neue Regeln befolgen werden musst die wir beide zusammen mit deinem Teamchef SSA Hotchner aufstellen müssen", Reid konnte nicht anders als zu Lächeln. „Geht das in Ordnung wenn ich պաշտպան mit ins Büro nehme?" fragte er dann nervös. „Soweit ich das mitgekriegt habe ist պաշտպան ein für dich eingetragener Assistenzhund in Ausbildung, als solcher ist ihm der Aufenthalt im Büro natürlich erlaubt" beruhigte John ihn sofort. Dann wendeten sich die Gespräche zu պաշտպան und seinem Training sowie Reids Training. Reid erzählte ihm gerade davon wie umständlich das Kaffeekochen für ihn geworden ist als sein Handy klingelte. „Hi Morgan, was gibt's?" fragte er sobald er das Gespräch angenommen hatte. Überrascht blickte er zu John bevor er weiter redete, „nein, ihr könnt gerne vorbeikommen, ich hab heute früh bereits mit պաշտպան trainiert und der Rest hat eigentlich keine festen Zeiten… ruf das nächste Mal besser an bevor ihr los fahrt und nicht wenn ihr schon beinahe an meiner Tür klopft" sagte er mit einem Augendrehen und legte auf. „Morgan hat den anderen erzählt das պաշտպան inzwischen bei mir einziehen durfte also sind sie gleich hier" sagte er zu John und entschuldigte sich. „Kein Problem, ich sollte vermutlich wieder ins Büro zurück. Du hast meine Nummer falls du jemanden zum reden brauchst" sagte John amüsiert über das Team und ging mit Reid, gefolgt von պաշտպան, zusammen zur Eingangstür. Als die beiden zwei schwarzen SUVs die Zufahrtsstraße entlang fahren sahen stieg John in seinen eigenen SUV. „Du bist offiziell unbefristet vom Dienst Freigestellt, also komm einfach ins Büro wenn du denkst das du wieder fit bist" sagte John bevor er sich verabschiedete.

Gerade als die beiden SUVs des Teams hinter ihm anhielten fuhr er ab. „Hey Kleiner" begrüßte Morgan ihn bevor er sich zu պաշտպան beugte und ihn kraulte. „Reid, war das nicht gerade ein Dienstwagen des FBI?" fragte Emily irritiert nachdem ihn alle begrüßt hatten. „Ja… Mach dir keine Sorgen darum Emily sie haben nur jemanden vorbei geschickt um mich offiziell über die beruflichen Folgen der Explosion zu informieren" sagte er bevor er պաշտպան wieder zu sich rief. „Wie wär's wenn wir uns in den Garten setzen?" fragte er während er eine Leine an dem Halsband des Hundes befestigte. „Garcia kannst du ihn bitte nehmen?" fragte er mit einem Lächeln was nur noch breiter wurde als seine Freundin nur allzu begierig war die Leine zu nehmen. Einen Moment beobachtete die Gruppe Garcia die mit einem freudig tobenden Welpen in Richtung Garten geleitet wurde. Reid drehte seinen Rollstuhl um den beiden zu folgen als JJ die Griffe nahm um ihn zu schieben. „JJ, ich kann alleine fahren" sagte er ruhig, JJ lächelte „ich weiß doch, aber es ist ein ganzes Stück bis zum Garten". „Und ich bin die letzten Wochen zwei Mal täglich quer durch den Garten gefahren um zu պաշտպան und zu seinem Training zu kommen. Ich kann alleine fahren" sagte Reid nun eindeutig irritiert. Doch JJ ließ sich nicht davon abbringen ihn schieben zu wollen. Da JJ ihm eindeutig nicht zuhören wollte zog er beide Bremsen fest, was fast zur Folge hatte JJ ihn raus warf. „Reid, was machst du denn?" fragte sie überrascht und entsetzt. „JJ ich kann alleine fahren. Ich verstehe dass du mir helfen willst aber das tust du nicht indem du mich schiebst. Ich bin hier um zu lernen mit meiner Behinderung zu leben ohne dauerhaft auf Hilfe angewiesen zu sein und dazu gehört es meine Muskulatur zu trainieren um auch lange Strecken zu schaffen. Geschoben werden Hilft mir dabei also wirklich nicht. Also lass es entweder sein oder geh bitte wieder" sagte Reid mit ungewohnt fester Stimme. Als JJ ansetzen wollte um Reid zu wiedersprechen legte Hotch seine Hand auf ihren Arm „Er hat recht JJ" sagte er ruhig und JJ nickte zögerlich, „Okay Reid, dann gib uns mal das Tempo vor" sagte Morgan mit einem Lächeln. „Sagt Bescheid wenn du nicht mithalten kannst, Morgan" erwiderte Reid und löste seine Bremsen. Hotch und Rossi lachten leise als Reid davon fuhr und Morgan anfangen musste zu joggen um mit zu halten. „Ich denke wir brauchen uns keine Sorgen darum machen dass er länger braucht als normal" sagte Emily amüsiert und folgte Reid Kopfschüttelnd.

Nachdem sie eine Sitzecke im Garten gefunden hatten die ihnen gefiel nahm Reid պաշտպան wieder an seine Seite. „Und wie kommst du so zurecht Reid?" fragte Rossi während Reid versuchte seinen Welpen dazu zu bringen sich hinzusetzen. „Ganz… պաշտպան սկսած jetzt!" streng wies Reid den Welpen zurecht als er versuchte Morgans Schuh zu beißen. Schrill japste պաշտպան als Reid ihn in den Rollstuhl zog und winselte als sein junger Besitzer die Leine so festband das der Welpe nur etwa 30cm hatte um sich zu bewegen. Nachdem er sicher war das պաշտպան den Schuhen seiner Freunde nichts mehr antun konnte richtete sich Reid wieder auf und wendete sich wieder Rossi zu, „Ganz gut soweit. Es ist interessant sich um պաշտպան zu kümmern und die Leute hier sind wirklich nett" antwortete Reid. Emily und Hotch tauschten einen kurzen Blick, es war keinem aus dem Team entgangen das Reid bisher noch kein Wort über seine Behinderung, oder allgemein über sich selber, gesagt hatte. „Und was machst du wenn du nicht gerade mit պաշտպան beim Training bist?" fragte Emily in der Hoffnung Reid etwas mehr zu entlocken. „Ich gehe 2 Stunden täglich mit ihm zu Kathy, sie leitet das Ausbildungscenter. Ansonsten versuche ich ihn auszupowern und wiederhole die Befehle die er schon kennt und die er noch lernen soll so oft wie möglich damit er sich schnell daran erinnert. Er macht laut Kathy sehr gute Fortschritte, allerdings weiß sie noch nicht ob er die Abschlussprüfung schaffen wird" sagte Reid und schaute mit einem Blick den niemand wirklich deuten konnte zu dem Welpen. „Was meinst du sie denkt nicht dass er die Prüfung schafft? Kathy sagte doch das seine Mutter super in ihrem Job war" fragte Morgan verwundert und besorgt darüber das Reid պաշտպան nicht mit nach Hause bringen könnte. „Er… er ist ein Belgischer Schäferhund, die Rasse wird meistens als Polizeihund oder vom Militär genutzt da sie besonderes Talent dafür haben ihre Hundeführer zu beschützen und vor Gefahren früh warnen da sie besonders aufmerksam sind" sagte Reid ruhig bevor sein Kiefer deutlich anspannte. Reid blickte weiter zu պաշտպան während er sich zwang zu entspannen. „պաշտպան ist Armenisch, es bedeutet Beschützer. Und leider wird er seinem Namen immer öfters gerecht. Kathy sagt dass sie seine Ausbildung nur noch nicht abgebrochen hat weil er eindeutig bereits auf mich eingestellt ist und ich ihn bisher noch kontrollieren kann. Er… gestern hat einer der Patienten einen Wutanfall bekommen und hat eine Plastikflasche in meine Richtung geworfen. պաշտպան hat sie abgefangen bevor sie mich treffen konnte und hat dann den Patienten angesprungen und zu Boden geworfen…" Reid unterbrach als Garcia erschrocken nach Luft schnappte und er die verwunderten Blicke der anderen sah. Bevor jemand etwas sagen konnte erzählte Reid weiter, „պաշտպան hat ihn angeknurrt aber sonst nichts gemacht, nachdem sich der Mann nicht bewegt hat. Einer der Pfleger war in der Nähe und war sofort da, aber er wusste nicht ob er sich sicher nähern konnte. Als ich պաշտպան abgerufen habe ist er zu mir gekommen aber er hat den Mann nicht aus den Augen gelassen bis er bei mir war und der Pfleger den Mann gesichert hatte. Kathy und der Chef der Pfleger diskutieren heute ob ich ihn behalten darf oder ob er eine Gefahr für die anderen Patienten darstellt" endete Reid ruhig. „Er erscheint mir nicht aggressiv zu sein" sagte Hotch ruhig, Reid nickte. „Das stimmt er ist nicht aggressiv aber durchaus beschützerisch. Etwas das Assistenzhunde nicht sein sollen da sie jederzeit Fremde an ihre Menschen lassen müssen im Falle eines Unfalles. Bisher hat er noch auf keinen Pfleger oder Arzt negativ reagiert, selbst als ich vor ein paar Tagen ein kleines Missgeschick hatte und mir ein Pfleger in meinen Rollstuhl helfen musste und ich danach zum Arzt musste. Ich blutete leicht und musste mit 4 Stichen genäht werden…. Nun ihr kennt mich, nachdem ich darum gebeten hatte nähte der Arzt ohne mehr als etwas Desinfektionsmittel. պաշտպան winselte, robbte über den Boden zu mir und leckte über meine Hand, reagierte aber nicht auf den Arzt außer das er ihn ab und an anschaute. Das ist einer der Gründe wieso Kathy ihn noch nicht sofort wieder in das Center zurückgeholt hat. Sie möchte in ein paar Tagen einen Unfall simulieren, zwei Rettungssanitäter die sie kennt sind bereit zu helfen und die Fremden Retter zu simulieren da պաշտպան sie nicht kennt. Je nachdem wie sich պաշտպան verhält entscheidet Kathy wie պաշտպան weiter gehandhabt wird" Reid erzählte das alles während Schmerz, Trauer aber zur Überraschung des Teams auch Angst über sein Gesicht huschte.

Während das Team sich unterhielt, wobei das Team vor allem versuchte heraus zu finden wie es Reid mit seiner Situation ging und Reid alle ihre Fragen mehr oder minder offensichtlich ignorierte oder absichtlich falsch interpretierte, löste Reid die Leine wieder von dem Rollstuhl. պաշտպան beobachtete zwar jeden der Reid näher als 10m kam aufmerksam zeigte jedoch keinerlei Anzeichen die anderen Patienten oder Pfleger anzugreifen wie das Team freudig bemerkte. Als sich eine junge Frau Reid von hinten näherte stand պաշտպան ruhig auf und stupste Reid sanft mit seiner Schnauze am Arm bevor er sich Kathy zuwendete. „Hi Kathy" begrüßte Reid sie, als er seinen Rollstuhl halb drehte um sie bequemer sehen zu können ohne seinem Team den Rücken zu drehen zu müssen. „Hi Spencer, Hallo պաշտպան" sagte sie und streichelte kurz über den Kopf des Welpen. „Solange du deinen kleinen Helden hier an der Leine lässt darf er bis zu unserem kleinen Test in zwei Tagen bei dir bleiben. Und ich soll dir von Crag ausrichten das du aufhören sollst das Hunde Training als Ausrede zu nutzen weil wir miteinander reden und ihm bewusst ist das du versuchst ihn zu ignorieren" sagte sie, wobei der letzte Teil deutlich machte das sie sein Verhalten alles andere als gut fand. Kaum war Kathy wieder gegangen um pünktlich für das Training eines anderen Welpen zu kommen wollte Hotch wissen wer Crag war und wieso er ihn ignorierte. „Reid…" sagte er mit seiner üblichen Team-Chef stimme die deutlich machte dass er sofort eine Antwort haben wollte und man gar nicht daran denken sollte zu lügen, als Reid ihn das erste Mal ignorierte. „Crag ist Dr. Holden. Mein Psychologe den ich ignoriere weil ich nicht mit ihm reden möchte" sagte Reid mit ruhiger Stimme, als er sich nun völlig von seinem Team abgewendet hatte. „Wieso willst du nicht mit ihm reden Kleiner?" fragte Morgan besorgt. Reid wusste genauso gut wie der Rest des Teams das sein Verhalten ihm nicht dabei helfen würde seine Situation leichter zu akzeptieren, doch das hieß nicht das er es nicht versuchen konnte. Reid wollte einfach nicht darüber nachdenken das er den Verlust seiner Beine nicht einem psychopatischen UnSub sondern einem Kadetten der FBI Akademie zu verdanken hatte. Wusste er doch dass er zusammen brechen würde wenn er sich erlauben würde darüber nachzudenken. Natürlich würde das Team ihn deswegen nicht einfach verlassen, das wusste er auch, aber er wollte sich nicht so verletzlich und hintergangen fühlen wie er es getan hatte als er alleine mit Akkleman war bevor der Kadett die Bomben gezündet hatte. „Ich denke ich sollte պաշտպան füttern gehen und ihr müsst sicherlich auch wieder zurück" sagte Reid und gab seinem Hund den Befehl mitzukommen. „Re…" setzte Garcia an wurde jedoch zeitgleich von Morgan und Rossi zurück gehalten. Besorgt, aber auch traurig über Reids Reaktion folgte das Team ihrem jüngsten Mitglied bis zu ihren SUVs. „Ruf uns an wenn wir dir irgendwie helfen können" sagte Hotch bevor er in eines der Autos stieg, der Rest des Teams folgte ihm nachdem sie sich von Reid verabschiedet hatten. Morgan wartete bis alle anderen in den Autos waren bevor er Reid sanft umarmte, „Ich würde zerbrechen, also zwingt mich bitte nicht darüber zu reden" wisperte Reid seinem besten Freund ins Ohr bevor er die Umarmung löste und vorsichtig rückwärtsfuhr. „Ich hoffe für dich dass du պաշտպան behalten darfst. Er liebt dich eindeutig genauso wie wir es tun" sagte Morgan und Reid verstand die stumme Antwort von Morgan, ‚wir werden dich nicht zwingen aber wir machen uns Sorgen um dich weil wir dich lieben. Also lass dir bitte helfen bevor es dich kaputt macht'. Stumm blickte Reid den beiden SUVs einen Moment nach bevor er langsam in Richtung der Schwesternstation fuhr. „Hallo, ich würde gerne sobald wie möglich einen Termin mit Dr. Holden haben" bat er die Schwester die ihn fragte was er bräuchte.

* * *

Crag war froh Spencer noch am selben Abend zu treffen. Er wusste dass der junge Agent damit kämpfte nicht zu zerbrechen. Es war auch nicht wirklich verwunderlich wenn man bedachte das Reid in der Akademie des FBI, einem Ort an dem er sich sicher fühlte, von einem Kadetten, einer Person die ein zukünftiger Kollege hätte sein können, attackiert und beinahe getötet wurde. Was er jedoch nicht erwartet hatte war das Spencer seine Behinderung bereits zu großen Teilen akzeptiert hatte, „Wenn ich nicht im Rollstuhl sitzen würde hätte ich պաշտպան niemals kennengelernt und ich liebe diesen kleinen Rabauken" hatte Spencer geantwortet als Crag gefragt hatte was er darüber dachte das er nun im Rollstuhl saß. Reid passte sich unglaublich schnell an die Situation an, was Crag unteranderem պաշտպան zu schrieb. Doch auch wenn er sich schnell an die Situation anpasste und sie akzeptieren konnte, war es nur allzu deutlich das er Schwierigkeiten damit hatte zu akzeptieren wieso er in dieser Situation war. Später an dem Abend redete Crag nochmals mit Kathy und sagte ihr dass er es befürworten würde wenn պաշտպան weiterhin bei Reid bleiben würde. „Ich weiß nicht recht Crag. պաշտպան ist erst etwas über 2 Monate alt und hat bereits einen Patienten angegriffen. Er hätte ihn ernsthaft verletzen können" gab Kathy zu bedenken, „Er tut Spencer gut und er hat sich problemlos abrufen lassen. Hätte er verletzen wollen hätte er zugebissen aber das hat er nicht. Der andere Patient hat etwas in Spencers Richtung geworfen was ihn hätte verletzen können und der Welpe hat ihn daraufhin bewegungsunfähig gemacht ohne ihn ernsthaft zu verletzen" erwiderte Crag ruhig. „Wir werden sehen wie der Ersthelfer-Test verläuft. Wenn պաշտպան sich wie ein Assistenzhund verhält werde ich mit beiden trainieren damit er seine Lizenz bekommt und versuchen Spencer zu überzeugen dass er պաշտպան zusätzlich als Schutzhund ausbilden sollte" sagte die Hundetrainerin nach einem Moment und musste grinsen als sie sah wie siegessicher Crag aussah.

* * *

Zwei Tage später war es soweit und Spencer fuhr nervös in den Garten, պաշտպան war dieses Mal ohne Leine damit er weggeschickt werden konnte von den Sanitätern. Spencer war so nervös das er einen Ast auf dem Weg nicht bemerkte und mit einem überraschten Japsen auf dem Boden aufschlug. Er war nicht besonders schnell gefahren, aber es war dennoch nicht gerade schmerzfrei für ihn, mit Gesicht und Händen zuerst, auf dem Schotterweg zu landen. Er brauchte einen Moment bis er realisierte das պաշտպան neben seinem Kopf stand und wechselnd bellte und ihn an stupste. „Feiner Junge" sagte er und strich mit einem Finger durch das Hundefell. պաշտպան bellte weiter, hatte sich nun aber neben Reid auf den Bauch abgelegt. Es dauerte nicht lange bevor Kathy die beiden fand und die Sanitäter dazu rief. պաշտպան winselte immer unruhiger als Reid versuchte nicht bewusstlos zu werden. Doch als die beiden Sanitäter ihn erreichten hatte er bereits verloren und war bewusstlos. „Er hat sich beim Sturz den Kopf aufgeschlagen. Wir werden beide mitnehmen damit sich ein Arzt seinen Kopf anschauen kann" sagte einer der beiden Männer nachdem sie den Rollstuhl zur Seite gestellt und Reid auf die Liege gehoben hatten. Zur Erleichterung aller hatte պաշտպան nicht versucht die beiden Sanitäter von Reid fern zu halten, und folgte, leise winselnd, seinem Herrchen als Reid zu dem Krankenwagen geschoben wurde. Nachdem die Liege sicher im Krankenwagen verstaut war deutete einer der Sanitäter in eine Ecke und sagte ruhig, „Geh Platz" in der Hoffnung das պաշտպան folgen würde. „Man könnte meinen der kleine Kerl wäre bereits seit Jahren in seinem Job" sagte der andere Sanitäter mit einem warmen Lächeln als er die Türen schloss und sich dann hinter das Steuer setzte. Wenig später waren sie im Krankenhaus angekommen und պաշտպան folgte Reid ruhig egal wo er hingebracht wurde. Nicht einmal ließ der junge Hund seinen bewusstlosen Menschen aus den Augen, doch er versuchte auch nicht die Ärzte und Pfleger von ihm fern zu halten. Reid war bereits wieder bei Bewusstsein bevor alle Tests beendet waren.

Als Hotch und Morgan in sein Zimmer kamen, kaum dass sein Bett hineingeschoben worden war, versuchte er sie sofort zu beruhigen. „Was ist passiert?" fragte Hotch, das Team war gerade dabei gewesen alte Fälle zu besprechen als sein Handy geklingelt hatte und das Krankenhaus ihn informierte das Reid bewusstlos eingeliefert wurde. „Heute war der Test für պաշտպան und ich war nervös. Ich war unaufmerksam und hab einen Ast übersehen weshalb ich umgekippt bin. Es ist nicht schlimmeres passiert als ein paar Schürfwunden, ich habe nicht mal eine Gehirnerschütterung" erklärte Reid und er konnte deutlich sehen wie beide Männer sich deutlich entspannten. Als der Welpe winselte schauten ihn alle drei an, „Könnte einer von euch beiden ihn kurz raus bringen?" fragte Reid als պաշտպան eine Pfote gegen die Tür gedrückt hatte. Morgan grinste, nun entspannt, und verließ das Zimmer zusammen mit dem Hund. „Ich denke er hat den Test bestanden" sagte Hotch als er Morgan und պաշտպան einen Moment hinterher blickte. „Hoffentlich…"sagte Reid, eindeutig nervös. Morgan kam wenige Minuten zurück, begleitet von dem Welpen und Kathy. „Ich wusste gar nicht dass man dich und deinen Rabauken auch trennen kann" scherzte die Hundetrainerin und schenkte Reid ein aufmunterndes Lächeln bevor sie hinzufügte, „auch wenn ich froh bin das ich euch nicht dauerhaft trennen muss. Immerhin seid ihr bereits ein so gutes Team das ich mir sicher bin das պաշտպան seine Prüfung bestehen wird wenn du ihm die Aufgaben stellst". Hotch und Morgan beobachten amüsiert wie Reid langsam, und mit deutlich sichtbaren Emotionen in seinem Gesicht, verarbeitete was Kathy sagte. „Er hat bestanden?" fragte Reid, er musste es nochmal eindeutig hören bevor er sich traute sich darüber zu freuen, aus Angst etwas falsch verstanden zu haben. „Ja Spencer. պաշտպան hat absolut alles richtig gemacht als du gestürzt bist. Er hat dich nicht alleine gelassen sondern gebellt bis ich bei euch war und als du in den Krankenwagen gebracht wurdest hat er dich begleitet und auf alle Befehle der Sanitäter reagiert. Er hat ihnen sogar automatisch Platz gemacht als er bemerkte das er ihnen im weg war. պաշտպան hat alles was er bisher gelernt hat umgesetzt und seine Reaktion zu der Situation war die wie sie ein erfahrener Assistenzhund haben sollte. Ich würde dir raten dass du ihn noch zusätzlich zum Schutzhund ausbildest damit du auch seinen Beschützer-Instinkt besser kontrollieren kannst. Aber da er ja eindeutig ein schnell Lerner ist denke ich das er damit wenig Probleme haben sollte" sagte Kathy glücklich als sie sah wie Reid vor Freude strahlte. „Assistenzhund und Schutzhund?" fragte Hotch überrascht von der Kombination, und Kathy lachte kurz bevor sie nickte, „normalerweise würde ich niemandem zu dieser Kombination raten weil die beiden Ausbildungen völlig verschiedene Charaktere benötigen. Aber պաշտպան erledigt nicht nur seine Aufgabe als Assistenzhund bisher absolut hervorragend, sondern er zeigt auch deutlich dass er alles tun wird um Spencer zu beschützen. Er erfüllt alle Kriterien für beide Aufgaben also denke ich dass es sicherer ist ihn auch als Schutzhund auszubilden. Damit Spencer auch Kontrolle über ihn hat wenn պաշտպան denkt er muss ihn beschützen" erklärte sie. Hotch nickte stumm und blickte dann wieder zu Reid, der gerade mit den Ohren von պաշտպան spielte während der Welpe seine Vorderpfoten auf dem Bett hatte. Ein leichtes Lächeln umspielte Hotchs Lippen, als er sah wie Reid die Hundeohren in verschiedene Richtungen zog und lachen musste. Hotch und Morgan gingen wenig später wieder ins Büro zurück, während Kathy, Reid und պաշտպան wieder nach Hause brachte.

* * *

Als das Team einige Tage später wieder zu einem Besuch vorbei kam, waren sie positiv überrascht zu sehen wie fröhlich Reid wirkte, und noch überraschter als er ihren Fragen zu der Explosion nicht mehr völlig ignorierte. Natürlich gab es noch immer einige Dinge über die er nicht reden wollte, doch nun sagte er es ihnen einfach direkt das er die Frage nicht beantworten wollte oder schüttelte einfach den Kopf wenn er seiner Stimme nicht traute kräftig zu bleiben. Garcia und Morgan hatten պաշտպան eine Frisbee mitgebracht und spielten einige Meter entfernt mit ihm. Als Reid sein Handy runter fiel beugte er sich hinunter. Natürlich wusste er dass er es nicht erreichen würde, zumindest nicht ohne aus dem Rollstuhl zu fallen, aber das hinderte ihn nicht daran es zu versuchen. Er hatte es kaum erreicht als er scharf die Luft einzog. Beinahe sofort stand պաշտպան neben ihm und winselte leicht. „բերել Peter" sagte Reid mit Schmerz verzerrter Stimme und bevor jemand fragen konnte was er meinte war պաշտպան Richtung Haus los gerannt. Wenige Minuten später, in denen das Team wissen wollte was los war und wie sie ihm helfen könnten, kam պաշտպան zusammen mit einem der Pfleger wieder. „Okay Spencer das haben wir gleich wieder" sagte Peter ruhig und begann vorsichtig aber mit kräftigen Bewegungen die krampfenden Muskeln in Reids Rücken zu lockern. „So alles wieder wie neu" Peter beendete die Massage und Reid lehnte sich wieder in seinen Rollstuhl zurück, bevor er պաշտպան sagte das er das Handy aufheben sollte. „Ich dachte dir wäre inzwischen klar dass du nicht an die Sachen kommst die vor dir auf dem Boden liegen" sagte der Pfleger leicht tadelnd, aber mit einem freundlichen, väterlichen Ton. Reid bestätigte das er es wisse aber er es trotzdem probieren musste weil պաշտպան gerade so viel Spaß am Spielen hatte. Mit einem Kopfschütteln, und einem breiten Grinsen verabschiedete sich Peter um weiter zu arbeiten. Die nächste halbe Stunde verbrachte Spencer damit die Sorgen des Teams zu beruhigen und sie zu überzeugen das nichts Schlimmes passiert ist. Er wusste das es für die anderen sicherlich nicht wirklich beruhigend zu sehen war das er Schmerzen hatte und sich nicht bewegen konnte. Aber er wusste das nur ein paar Muskeln in seinem Rücken gegen seine Versuche sein Handy aufzuheben protestiert hatten, etwas was beinahe jedes Mal passierte wenn er sich überschätzte und etwas tat was er nicht tun sollte, oder zumindest noch nicht jetzt.


	5. Renovierung und Mord

**պաշտպան** [pashtpan] **Beschützer**

 **սկսած** [skats] **Aus**

 **բերել** [berel] **bringen**

 **Kapitel 5**

 _ **Renovierung und Mord**_

Es waren nun schon 7 Wochen vergangen seit Reid aus dem Koma erwacht ist, und er war nun seit einem Monat in der Reha Klinik. Die Agents Greenbay und Phillips waren gerade bei ihm und saßen mit ihm etwas abseits von der großen Terrasse auf der viele Pfleger und Patienten die Sonne genossen. „Okay also sagt mir was ihr seht" forderte Reid auf. Es war nicht das erste Mal das die beiden Agents vorbei kamen und Reid freute sich über die Abwechslung wann immer er Besuch bekam. Das Team arbeitete zwar meistens nur von Quantico aus, aber sie lehnten Einsätze für die sie quer durchs Land fliegen mussten nicht mehr grundsätzlich ab, so wie sie es nach der Explosion taten. Reid machte es Spaß Greenbay und Phillips dabei zu helfen ihr Profiling zu verbessern, beide zeigten großes Potential und Ehrgeiz zu lernen. „Peter hat seine Beziehung beendet, ich würde sagen seine Freundin hat ihn betrogen und er hat sie erwischt. Der andere ist vermutlich… blond, Mitte 40 und schlank" sagte Phillips nachdem er den Pfleger für ein paar Minuten beobachtet hatte. Reid konzentriere sich etwas mehr auf Peter, als er zu der gleichen Meinung gekommen war forderte er, dass Phillips erklärte was für Indikatoren er sah. Als Reid auch mit der Erklärung zufrieden war bestätigte er Phillips Beobachtungen. „Agent Hotchner" sagte Greenbay plötzlich auf der anderen Seite. „Greenbay, Phillips ich wusste gar nicht das sie hier sind" begrüßte Hotch die beiden jungen Agenten bevor er Reid und պաշտպան begrüßte. „Wirst du für die Privat Stunden bezahlt oder gibst du nur einfach gerne Unterricht?" fragte Hotch dann an Reid gewandt und während Reid ruhig blieb war es für die beiden geübten Profiler leicht zu sehen das sich die beiden anderen Männer nicht wirklich wohl fühlten. „Könntet ihr beide պաշտպան mitnehmen und ihn etwas auspowern" sagte Reid leicht fragend, während er Phillips aber bereits die Leine des Welpen in die Hand drückte und den beiden damit unmissverständlich bedeutete ihn und seinen Teamchef für ein paar Minuten alleine zu lassen. Eine Aufforderung der die beiden nur allzu gerne nachgingen. „Es ist schön etwas zu tun das meine Gedanken in eine andere Richtung lenkt als die das ich niemals wieder meine Beine nutzen kann, meinen Job nie wieder so machen kann und für das Team ein Hindernis darstelle" sagte Reid ruhig, doch er versuchte seine Frustration, Trauer und Wut nicht zu verstecken. Er wusste das Hotch wissen wollte wie es ihm ging und Crag hatte ihm geraten seine Gefühle raus zu lassen wenn er sich von ihnen erdrückt fühlte. „Du bist kein Hindernis für das Team und wirst es nie sein Reid. Und du bist ein Profiler, dein Job ist es andere Menschen zu lesen und das kannst du egal ob du nun im Rollstuhl sitzt oder nicht" sagte Hotch ruhig aber bestimmt, „Ich bin kein Feldagent mehr, ich werde nie wieder meinen Waffenschein bekommen. Wir wissen beide dass das Team einen Feldagent benötigt. Greenbay und Phillips sind beide gute Agents, natürlich fehlt ihnen noch Erfahrung aber sie haben viel Potenzial und ihre Profile sind gut, wenn auch noch nicht lückenlos. Beide befolgen Befehle verlässlich und ohne Wiederrede, es sei denn sie verstehen es nicht aber dann fragen Sie nach den Gründen. Sagt man ihnen dass sie nicht fragen sollen führen sie die Befehle auch ohne Verständnis aus. Beide wären gute Agents um mich im Feld zu ersetzen" erklärte Reid seine Gedanken. Hotch beobachtete Reid einen Moment stumm. „Du hast Recht" stimmte er dann zu, Reid schloss kurz die Augen denn auch wen er wusste dass es nur logisch wäre wenn das Team ihn ersetzen würde schmerzte es ihn doch zu hören das Hotch ihm zustimmte. „Ich werde Cruz fragen ob es möglich ist die beiden als temporäre Mitglieder ins Team zu holen damit wir besser entscheiden können wer von den beiden bleiben darf" sagte Hotch bevor er Reid eine Hand auf die Schulter legte. „Natürlich werden wir nur dann ein neues Mitglied fest ins Team aufnehmen wenn wir einen weiteren Agent haben dürfen. Da wir lieber auf einen Feldagent verzichten würden als dich zu verlieren" fügte er dann hinzu und drückte sanft die Schulter des Jüngeren. Reid schaute ihn kurz ungläubig an bevor er glücklich lächelte und sich leise bedankte. Dann machten sich die beiden auf den Weg zu den beiden Agents und dem Welpen. Hotch lief etwas langsamer als Reid während er bereits mit Cruz telefonierte. Der Section-Chief war beinahe erleichtert als Hotch ihm sagte dass er zwei Agents temporär ins Team aufnehmen möchte, und stimmte sofort zu anzufragen ob Greenbay und Phillips ihn die BAU wechseln könnten. Nachdem er aufgelegt hatte unterhielt er sich entspannt mit den anderen Männern und beobachtete Reid wie er mit պաշտպան umging. Etwa 10 Minuten später ertönte ein kurzes Klingeln seines Handys. „Cruz lässt zwei neue Tische in den Bullpen stellen. Und ich muss los sonst denken die anderen noch ich versetze das Team" sagte Hotch zu Reid gewandt bevor er sich zu Phillips und Greenbay drehte. „Agents Greenbay und Phillips, ich würde ihnen beiden gerne einen temporären Platz in meinem Team anbieten. Die Entscheidung liegt natürlich voll und ganz bei ihnen ob sie annehmen wollen. Sowohl Section Chief Cruz als auch ihre bisherigen Teamleiter haben bereits zugestimmt ihre Entscheidung zu respektieren. Unabhängig davon wie sie ausfallen sollte" Reid erkannte sofort das Hotch keinen der beiden neuen Agents in eine Position bringen wollte in der sie sich gezwungen fühlen würden, und er erkannte auch das die beiden anderen seine Absichten erkannten. „Ich würde gerne die Position in ihrem Team annehmen Agent Hotchner" sagte Phillips mit einem nervösen Unterton, und auch Greenbay stimmte zu. „Keine Sorge, Hotch und die anderen des Teams werden nicht erwarten das eure Einschätzungen perfekt sind. Deswegen arbeiten wir in Teams" beruhigte Reid die beiden, und Hotch nickte zustimmend was die jungen Agenten sichtlich beruhigte. „Ich werde mich jetzt auf den Weg machen um den Rest des Teams zu treffen, wenn ihr beide Zeit habt könnt ihr mich gerne begleiten" bot Hotch dann an als sein Handy anfing zu klingeln. „Morgan, ich bin noch bei Reid aber mach mich sofort auf den Weg" sagte Hotch ruhig und als er sah wie sich die anderen leise verabschiedeten informierte er sein Team noch darüber das er noch zwei Personen mitbringen würde. Morgan fragte gar nicht nach, da er wusste das Hotch erklären würde wieso er jemanden mitbrachte wenn er und seine zwei Begleiter ankommen würden.

* * *

Das Team musste nicht besonders lange warten bis Hotchs schwarzer SUV, gefolgt von einem blauen Jeep vor dem Haus hielten. Bis auf Will, der im Garten auf Jack und Henry aufpasste waren alle vor dem Haus und beobachteten wie die beiden Autos anhielten und die drei Männer ausstiegen. Greenbay und Phillips kannten das Team bereits da sie die Mitglieder ab und an im Krankenhaus getroffen hatten, aber sie bleiben trotzdem etwas hinter Hotch als er zu seinem Team ging. „Hotch, ich dachte wir waren uns einig dass das Haus ein Teamprojekt ist" sagte Morgan irritiert und leicht wütend. „Deswegen habe ich unsere beiden neuen Teammitglieder mitgebracht" sagte Hotch ruhig und wartete einen Moment bis das Team die Information verarbeiten konnte. „Wenn du Reid aus dem Team wirfst bin ich weg" sagte Morgan eindeutig angewidert und wollte sich an Hotch vorbei schieben als sein Teamchef sagte, „Reid hat vorgeschlagen das mindestens einer von den beiden ins Team aufgenommen wird" die Aussage reichte um Morgan anhalten zu lassen. „Er macht sich sorgen das wir einen Feldagent zu wenig haben. Er hat beiden Unterricht im Profiling gegeben und denkt dass sie das Team sinnvoll unterstützen können. Ich bin was das angeht seiner Meinung, aber ich kann dir versichern dass ich meine Marke abgebe sobald mich jemand zwingen will Reid aus dem Team zu werfen. Ich werde dir jetzt sagen was ich Reid auch bereits gesagt habe, ich verzichte lieber auf einen Feldagent und habe ein höheres Risiko im Feld als das ich auf ihn in meinem Team verzichten muss" sagte Hotch ruhig in der Hoffnung das Morgan sich beruhigte und den beiden neuen Agents wenigstens eine Chance geben würde. „Wenn Reid das Team gegen seinen Willen verlassen muss bin ich weg" sagte Morgan, eindeutig ruhiger, und Hotch nickte nur bevor er antwortete, „So wie ich". Morgan atmete einmal tief durch bevor er sich den beiden Neuen zuwandte. „Sorry, ich hab nichts gegen einen von euch aber…", „Das Team ist Familie…" sagte Greenbay und Phillips beendete den Satz mit, „und eine Familie sorgt sich um seine Mitglieder". Morgan, Hotch und Rossi schauten die beiden verblüfft an, während JJ und Garcia nur lächelten. Emily hatte die beiden in der Reha Klinik getroffen gehabt als das Team vor einer Woche aus Kalifornien zurückgekommen war. Damals hatte sie gehört wie Reid den beiden gesagt hatte das er sich um sein Team sorgt, ‚Das Team ist Familie und eine Familie sorgt sich um seine Mitglieder. Einen Agent weniger zu haben ist schlimm genug aber ich weiß dass sich das Team Sorgen um mich macht und das steigert das Risiko für alle. Es wäre besser wenn Hotch mich ersetzt um das Risiko für das Team zu minimieren' waren seine Worte. Emily hatte stumm neben der Tür gestanden weil sie nicht wollte das Reid sie bemerkte. „Wie wär's wenn wir dann endlich reingehen und anfangen" schlug Emily vor und öffnete die Tür hinter ihr. „Das war von Reid oder?" fragte Rossi als die beiden neuen Team Mitglieder die kleine Treppe zur Tür hochgingen. Greenbay nickte nur, und die Profiler waren überrascht als Schmerz in seinem Gesicht aufflackerte. Phillips sah es auch und legte aufmunternd seine Hand auf die Schulter seines Freundes. „Dr. Reid hat die letzte Woche… er hatte es etwas schwerer" sagte Phillips ausweichend. Greenbay warf ihm einen kurzen Blick zu den das Team nicht sofort deuten konnte. „Ist schon okay Zack" sagte Phillips doch Greenbay schüttelte nur den Kopf, „Solange du es nicht erzählst Alex. Nicht nachdem er uns gebeten hat es keinem zu sagen" erwiderte der andere. „Es ist nichts was alle wissen müssen, wenn er es nicht mit allen teilen möchte" sagte Emily ruhig, und ignorierte das alle sie anstarrten. „Sie…" Zack Greenbay wusste nicht was er sagen sollte. „Ich bin vorbei gekommen nachdem wir gelandet waren und wollte Reid besuchen kommen. Als ich vor seinem Zimmer stand hab ich erkannt dass er meinen Besuch nicht unbedingt erfreulich finden würde. Später hab ich ihm eine SMS geschrieben und habe mich zwei Tage später mit ihm getroffen und mit ihm geredet" erklärte Emily, bevor sie sich zu Zack und Alex drehte, „und nennt mich bitte Emily oder einfach nur Prentiss. Das Agent brauch ich nicht von meinen Teammitgliedern" sie lächelte einladend. Das Team trat in den Garten hinaus und Alexander, genannt Alex, Phillips und Zack Greenbay stellten sich noch einmal richtig vor und das Team, Will und die beiden Kinder begrüßten die beiden in ihrer Gruppe. Alex und Zack fanden es, genauso wie der Rest, ziemlich amüsant wie Hotch und Morgan die Rollen tauschten sobald sie alle begannen zu arbeiten. Das Team hatte sich einige Tage vorher für dieses Haus entschieden und war froh das sie bereits so schnell anfangen konnten um zu bauen. Garcia hatte für alle zwei Sets an Bau Klamotten gekauft, was zur Folge hatte das auch Zack und Alex ihre normalen Sachen gegen Arbeitskleidung wechseln konnten und Morgan verteilte die Hämmer. „Jack und ich sind bereits durch das Haus gegangen und haben alle Wände die eingerissen werden können mit riesigen roten Kreuzen markiert. Strom und Wasser ist vollständig abgeklemmt also braucht ihr euch darüber keine Sorgen machen. Seht ihr ein X reißt ihr einfach die Wand ein wenn ihr einen Hammer habt, jeder der keinen Hammer hat räumt den Schutt weg. Der Container für den Schutt steht hinter dem Haus, Essen und Trinken ist am anderen Ende des Gartens und mit Folien abgedeckt, also könnt ihr aus den oberen Stockwerken das Zeugs einfach durch die Fenster nach draußen werfen" erklärte Morgan während Garcia Schutzbrillen und Atemmasken für alle verteilte. Hotch, Greenbay, Phillips und Morgan nahmen ihre schweren Hämmer und suchten sich die ersten beiden Wände zum Einschlagen sobald alle ausgerüstet waren. Am nächsten Tag überraschte Cruz sie im Büro als er anbot die beiden Kinder des Teams zu nehmen während das Team am Haus arbeitete, was dazu führte das sie noch etwas schneller voran kamen. Nur drei Tage später war das Haus vollständig entkernt und die alten Strom und Wasserleitungen waren entfernt, da sie meistens nicht passend lagen und auch schon einige Jahre alt waren also hatten Morgan und Rossi entschieden die Leitungen sofort mit zu erneuern. Rossi war bereits seit dem Vortag mit einem Bagger damit beschäftigt ein Loch an der Seite des Hauses zu graben. Als zwei LKWs vor dem Haus hielten und mehrere Arbeiter ausstiegen pausierten alle mit ihren Aufgaben. Morgan und Rossi sprachen mit den beiden Teamleitern der zwei Baufirmen und bald begannen die Teams, unter Rossis aufmerksamen Auge, einen Schacht neben das Haus zu bauen. Während der untere Teil aus Metall bestand wechselte er etwa 30cm über der Erde zu Glas. „Einen Aufzug?" fragte Zack amüsiert, und Morgan nickte mit einem stolzen Grinsen, „Irgendwie soll er ja vom Keller bis ins Obergeschoss kommen und diese Rollstuhllifte sind einfach uncool" erklärte er. „In dem Teil können er und պաշտպան bequem fahren, und da er über ein Notstromgenerator im Keller abgesichert ist, ebenso wie die Notstrombeleuchtung, muss er sich keine Sorgen machen im Falle eines Stromausfalles" erklärte Garcia den beiden während sie ihnen Muffins in die Hände drückte. Alex konnte genau sehen wie sehr das Team sich um Reid kümmerte und er war froh darüber zu wissen das es so war. „Das Team ist Familie" murmelte er mit einem Lächeln. Den Rest des Tages arbeitete das Team daran die Türen in den Wänden die sie nicht entfernen konnten zu verbreitern und die neuen, extra breiten, Türrahmen einzusetzen. Jack und Henry hatten bereits, unter Cruz Aufsicht, Schaumstoff zerschnitten damit er an die Rahmen geklebt werden konnte. Also bekam jeder eingesetzte Rahmen einen Schaumstoffschutz damit sie nicht bereits während des Umbaus beschädigt werden würden. Eine ganze Woche war vergangen bis der Fahrstuhl fertig installiert war und das Team hatte in der Zwischenzeit bereits das Holzgestell für die neuen Raumwände aufgestellt und leere Rohre für die Elektroleitungen, daran angeschraubt. In der nächsten Woche wollten sie beginnen die Wasserleitungen zu verlegen und die Stromkabel durch das Rohrsystem zu ziehen. Rossi hatte vor die Erde die dem Fahrstuhlschacht Platz machen musste im Vorgarten zu einer flachen Rampe zu verteilen, damit Reid seine Haustür auch ohne Probleme erreichen können würde.

* * *

Durch die zusätzliche Hilfe von Greenbay und Phillips ging der Umbau erfreulich schnell voran. Garcia schwärmte seit Montagabend von Reids Masterbad, welches nur vom Schlafzimmer seiner Suite erreicht werden konnte. Es war, wie Hotch fand, mindestens dreimal so groß wie es müsste, und hatte nicht nur eine ebene Dusche sondern auch eine Badewanne die man als übertrieben Luxuriös betrachten konnte. Doch als Morgan mit einem ausgeliehenen Rollstuhl ankam und Hotch dazu überredete das Badezimmer zu testen, war er überrascht das alles angenehm zu nutzen war und es zwar keine Engstellen aber auch keine unnötigen Freiräume gab. Auch die Badewanne war, wenn man etwas Übung hatte wie man einen Rollstuhl richtig bedient, alleine nutzbar und darüber würde sich Reid sicherlich freuen. Okay Morgan musste zugeben das die Badewanne auch ohne Whirlpool Funktion und etwas kleiner gereicht hätte aber nachdem er gesehen hatte wie Reids Rücken gekrampft hatte so dass er nicht mehr alleine aufrecht sitzen konnte dachte er das die Zusatzfunktion sicherlich nur positiv war.

* * *

Am Mittwochmorgen traf sich das Team um mit Reid zu frühstücken. Keiner von ihnen wollte an diesem Tag alleine sein, sie hatten alle das Gefühl bei Reid sein zu müssen und Reid freute sich in der Sicherheit seines Teams zu sein. Das FBI Gebäude in Quantico war an diesem Tag deutlich leiser als an jedem anderen Mittwoch als die meisten Agents, und die Kadetten des letzten Jahres die im ganzen Land verteilt waren, daran denken mussten was vor genau einem Jahr passiert war. An diesem Mittwoch war der Jahrestag des Akademie Anschlages. Ein Tag an dem kein FBI Agent in besonders fröhlicher Stimmung war. Die Kadetten die zu diesem Zeitpunkt ausgebildet wurden versammelten sich vor dem Gebäude, das seit der Explosion nicht verändert wurde. Punkt 12 Uhr legten alle Agents des FBI, unabhängig von ihrem Standort, ihre Arbeit nieder für eine schweige Minute für all die mutigen Agents die ihr Leben riskiert hatten und verwundet oder getötet wurden im Rahmen ihres Dienstes. Alle Agents die letztes Jahr noch die Akademie besucht haben dankten in dieser Minute dem einen Agent der sein Leben riskiert hatte um ihres zu retten. Spencer Reid und sein Team genossen währenddessen die gemeinsame Zeit und Spencer war froh zu sehen wie gut das Team bereits mit Zack Greenbay zurechtkam. Und auch wenn Alex noch nicht so gut integriert war wie Zack konnte Spencer sehen das auch er bereits ein Teil des Teams war der problemlos mit dem Rest arbeiten konnte. „պաշտպան" rief Spencer seinen inzwischen 3 Monate alten Welpen zu sich. Er wusste dass John in wenigen Minuten da sein würde, aber er wollte das Team nicht alleine lassen um ihn zu holen. „բերել John" sagte er ruhig und deutlich und deutete zum Haus. պաշտպան bellte einmal leise bevor er zum Haus lief und sich auf die Suche nach John machte um ihn zu seinem Besitzer zu bringen. „Wer ist John?" fragte Morgan, da er den Befehl erkannte und wusste das պաշտպան jemanden holen soll. „John ist ein Freund von mir der gleich da sein sollte. Und da er und պաշտպան sich bereits kennen dachte ich mir dass er ihn vorne abholen und hier her führen kann" erklärte Reid. Als der Hund wenige Minuten später wieder um die Hausecke lief starrten, es gab eindeutig kein anderes Wort dafür, die FBI Agenten entweder den Neuankömmling oder Spencer an. Spencer musste lachen, was sein Team aus seiner Erstarrung befreite. „John?" fragte das Team nahezu zeitgleich und alle absolut verblüfft. „Wie ich sehe hast du dein Team nicht wirklich vorgewarnt Spencer" sagte John bevor er Reid flüchtig umarmte. „Ich dachte mir es wäre lustiger ihre Reaktion zu sehen wenn du einfach vorbei kommst" konterte Reid mit einem schelmischen Grinsen und einem spielerischen Leuchten in den Augen. John schüttelte nur lachend den Kopf und setzte sich entspannt auf den letzten freien Platz auf der Bank, direkt neben Zack Greenbay und gegenüber von Hotch. „Oh ja ich hab noch deine neue Marke mit. Möchtest du sie schon haben oder möchtest du lieber die Zeit im Koma abziehen?" fragte John, während er die Verwirrung des Teams ignorierte. „Wenn es in Ordnung ist nehm ich sie jetzt" sagte Reid und John zog eine grüne Münze aus seiner Tasche. Reid schickte seinen Hund zu seinem Freund um die Münze abzuholen, was dieser sogleich machte. „Dein kleiner Rabauke ist ja schon richtig gut geworden" kommentierte John und Reid gab mit einem Grinsen zurück das er պաշտպան noch als Schutzhund ausbilden wird sobald er seine Assistenzhunde Lizenz hatte. John blieb nur für zwei Stunden bevor er wieder zurück in sein Büro musste, und das Team entspannte sich in dieser Zeit nach und nach. Nachdem John wieder weg war fragte Morgan was alle wissen wollten, „Woher kennst du den Direktor des FBI auf einem persönlichen Level?". Spencer kaute einen Moment nervös auf seiner Unterlippe herum bevor er tief Luft holte, „John ist mein Sponsor" sagte er und legte die grüne Marke sichtbar auf den Tisch. Das überraschte das Team beinahe noch mehr als das Wissen das Spencer und John befreundet sind. „Das ist deine 3 Jahres Marke…" sagte Morgan ruhig nachdem er die Marke hoch genommen hatte. Reid nickte, „John war bei meinem ersten Treffen anwesend. Als ich vorne stand kam die Nachricht dass wir einen Fall hatten, und er ist mir nach draußen gefolgt. Damals war ich etwa 10 Monate clean und habe… Ich hatte Probleme damit clean zu bleiben. John hat mir seine ein Jahres Medaille gegeben und gesagt ich solle sie behalten bis ich meine eigene verdient habe. Ich blieb clean aber hab es trotzdem voll vermasselt". Es war das erste Mal dass er dem Team davon erzählte. Alle die damals im Team waren wussten dass er süchtig gewesen war, Rossi hatte es vermutet als Spencer alle Schmerzmittel abgelehnt hatte doch wurde seine Vermutung nie direkt bestätigt. Für ihn hatte es gereicht dass auch niemand aus dem Team sagte dass seine Vermutung falsch gewesen ist. „Was hast du vermasselt?" fragte Morgan verwirrt, immerhin konnte es ja nicht schlecht sein clean zu bleiben. „Ich hab den Fall vermasselt" sagte Reid und als das Team noch immer verwirrt aussah fügte er, „Owen Savage. Ich bin clean geblieben und habe trotzdem fast meine Karriere zerstört" seine Stimme war am Ende gerade noch laut genug das alle ihn verstehen konnten. Den Rest des Tages verbrachte das Team mich fröhlicheren Themen und damit den Welpen für die Nacht genug auszupowern.

* * *

Am nächsten Morgen erwartete Cruz das Team mit einem neuen Fall, einen Doppelmord von zwei Männern die Anfang 20 waren. „Wieso ermittelt die BAU wenn es nur ein Angriff bisher gab?" fragte Morgan verwundert. „Wegen eines der Opfer und dem Todesdatum. Die Opfer sind Sam Becker und Andrew Akkleman beide sind gestern Nachmittag durch eine Brandbombe ermordet worden. Andrew war der jüngere Bruder von Kadett Steve Akkleman der vor einem Jahr die Bomben in der Akademie gezündet hat" erklärte Cruz. „Wenn jemand eine Bombe baut mit dem Ziel ein Feuer zu erzeugen, ist er dann ein Brandstifter oder ein Bombenleger?" fragte Zack tonlos. „Das hat Akkleman gefragt bevor ich den Raum verlassen habe" fügte er dann erklärend hinzu. „Und jetzt stirbt sein kleiner Bruder am Jahrestag des Anschlages durch eine Brandbombe. Das sieht nicht wirklich nach einem Zufall aus" sagte Rossi ruhig, „Das ist der Grund weshalb die BAU ermittelt. Der Verdacht dass es einer der Kadetten die am Tag des Anschlags in der Akademie waren, getan hat ist vorhanden und alle damaligen Kadetten wurden von den Teams der BAU neu eingeschätzt. Es sind bereits zwei Unschuldig Personen lebendig verbrannt worden und ich würde mich wirklich freuen wenn diese Zahl nicht weiter steigen würde bevor sie den Schuldigen gefunden haben" sagte Cruz bevor er den Konferenzraum verließ damit das Team arbeiten konnte.


	6. Rache

Vielen Dank Rocco23 für deine Review. Ich freue mich sehr dass es dir bisher gefallen hat wie sich die Story entwickelt hat und hoffe du magst auch die kommenden Kapitel.

* * *

 **պաշտպան** [pashtpan] **Beschützer**  
 **սկսած** [skats] **Aus  
բերել** [berel] **bringen  
այստեղ **[aystegh] **Hier**

 **Kapitel 6**

 _ **Rache?**_

Beunruhigt begann das Team sofort mit der Arbeit um den Schuldigen für die Brandbombe zu finden. Phillips und Greenbay versuchten mit Rossi und Morgan die Erinnerung an die Ereignisse von vor einem Jahr zu erinnern, während Hotch mit Cruz über Reids Sicherheit sprach. Prenntiss und JJ flogen mit dem Jet nach Tampa in Florida um den Tatort in Brooksville zu begutachten und mit den Angehörigen zu reden. Während des Fluges informierte Garcia ihre beiden Freundinnen über die Vergangenheiten der beiden Opfer. Als der Jet in Florida landete waren die beiden Frauen erfreut zu sehen das ihr SUV von der FBI Außenstelle bereits auf sie wartete, sie jedoch etwas wunderte war das ein Agent daneben stand und scheinbar auf sie wartete. „SSA Jereau und SSA Prentiss" stellte JJ sie beide vor und der Agent lächelte sie bedrückt an. „Agent Pandell, mein Supervisor hat mir aufgetragen auf sie zu warten und während ihres Aufenthaltes zu ihrer Verfügung stehen soll. Wenn es ihnen lieber wäre kann ich in der Station auf sie warten, da ich mit dem älteren Akkleman zusammen die Akademie besucht habe" erklärte der junge Agent seine Anwesenheit. Die beiden Profiler ließen sich ihre Irritierung nicht anmerken und JJ schickte Garcia eine SMS um Pandells Aussage von seinem Supervisor bestätigen zu lassen. Während der Fahrt zum Tatort fingen sie an den Agent zu befragen, als JJs Handy klingelte. „Hallo meine bezaubernden Feen. Zuerst einmal darf ich euch sagen das euer Agent wirklich nur befehlen folgt, SSA Nolen ist sein Supervisor und hat ihm gesagter soll euch beide während eures Aufenthaltes auf jede ihm mögliche Weise helfen und euch nicht alleine im großen, bösen Florida lassen". Garcia war wie immer ihre fröhliche Persönlichkeit, Pandell wirkte nicht überrascht als er dank des Lautsprechers mithören konnte, dass die beiden SSAs seine Aussage überprüft hatten. Als Garcia wer redete war ihr Ton eindeutig ernster, „Rossi und Morgan haben keine neuen Infos aus Greenbay und Phillips bekommen. Sie können sich an niemanden erinnern der auf Akkleman wütend genug war es an seinem kleinen Bruder auszulassen. Aber sie haben einige der ehemaligen Kadetten ausschließen können, darunter übrigens euren Freund Pandell. Die beiden sind aktuell auf dem Weg zur Reha Klinik um mit Reid und seinen Ärzten zu besprechen wie die Situation dort gehandhabt werden soll. Der Direktor hat bereits eine der sicheren Wohnungen freigegeben falls wir sie brauchen, ebenso wie ein Team zum Personenschutz. Die anderen gehen die restlichen Kadetten durch, und die Teams 2 und 3 sammeln Viel-Flieger Meilen um die restlichen Kadetten des letzten Jahres zu befragen" Emily bedankte sich für die Infos bevor das Telefonat beendet wurde. „Wenn ihr Supervisor ihnen befohlen at uns nicht alleine zu lassen, wieso haben sie angeboten in der Station für uns zu warten?" fragte JJ neugierig, „Ich denke es ist nicht sinnvoll meinem befehl blind zu folgen wenn es die Ermittlung behindern könnte. Außerdem möchte ich mich nicht wirklich noch verdächtiger machen als ich es bereits tat indem ich auf sie wartete" erwiderte Pandell als die Polizei Station in Sicht kam. „Nun ich denke das unser Teamchef eine nicht ganz so freundliche Ansprache für SSA Nolen hat sobald er die Zeit findet ihn zu kontaktieren" sagte Prentiss trocken. Pandells Gesichtsausdruck sprach Bände über seine Hoffnung das Hotch seinen Chef nicht zu sehr zusammen falten würde.

* * *

Während Emily und JJ in Florida beschäfitgt waren, erreichten Greenbay, Phillips und SSA Summers, der Teamchef des Personenschutz-Teams, die Reha Klinik. Da Reid gerade in einer Sitzung mit seinem Physiotherapeuten war entschieden sich die drei dafür das Phillips und Summers, mit dem Leiter der Einrichtung reden würden während Greenbay auf Reid wartete. Es dauerte auch nicht lange bevor Reid aus dem Trainingsraum geschoben wurde. „Ich dachte du beginnst heute in der BAU" bemerkte Reid überrascht als er Greenbay sah. Sofort wollte er wieder beginnen selber zu fahren, doch das erntete ihm nur einen leichten Schlag auf seinen Arm von sei Physiotherapeuten. „Spencer wenn du auch nur noch einmal versuchst alleine zu fahren, lass ich dich in dein bett bringen und den Rollstuhl und պաշտպան weg bringen. Ich dachte du hättest es bereits beim ersten Mal verstanden, aber ich wird es dir auch noch einmal sagen. Für die nächsten drei Tage gilt die Regel dass du dich schieben lässt weil du dir deine Muskeln stark gezerrt hast. Wenn du sie weiterhin überlastest kannst du sie dir dauerhaft schädigen und ich denke das ist nichts was du wirklich möchtest" der Physiotherapeut erklärte es Reid in einem strengen Ton der einen glauben lassen könnte er würde mit einem schmollenden Kind reden. Mit einem seufzen faltete Reid seine Hände in seinem Schoss und ließ den Kopf, als Zeichen seiner Niederlage, leicht hängen. „Phillips ist auch hier, und SSA Summers muss mit ihnen reden Reid" begrüßte Greenbay ihn und begann den Rollstuhl in Richtung des Aufenthaltsraumes zu schieben.

* * *

„Was will Summers hier?" fragte Reid nun eindeutig beunruhigt, doch bevor Greenbay antworten konnte kamen die beiden anderen Agents durch die Tür. „Agent Reid, es ist schön sie wieder gesund zu sehnen" begrüßte Summers ihn, während Phillips ihm nur zu nickte. „Wer von ihnen möchte mich nun aufklären was hier los ist?" fragte Reid und streichelte dabei abwesend durch das Fell seines Hundes. Die nächsten 10 Minuten wurde Reid über den Fall informiert und gefragt was er tun möchte. „hier zu bleiben wäre dumm, zum einen weil das Gelände zu weitläufig ist und es unmöglich ist jeden der ankommt zu überprüfen aber vor allem weil dadurch auch jede andere Person gefährdet wäre" sagte Reid ruhig. Summers musste Reids zustimmen. Reid überlegte noch einen Moment, bevor er Greenbay bat sein Handy aus der Rückentasche des Rollstuhls zu holen. Als er wählte sagte er das sie am besten schon einmal in sein Zimmer gehen sollten um eine Tasche zu packen. Es dauerte nicht lange bevor das Wartesignal von Hotchs Stimme ersetzt wurde, „Hallo Reid" begrüßte er ihn. „Darf ich euch helfen?" fragte Reid ohne Begrüßung, was Summers überraschte und die beiden anderen nur amüsierte. „Reid ich denke du solltest dich auf deine Erholung konzentrieren" Hotch zögerte, doch für Reid war es gerade zu offensichtlich das Hotch sich freuen würde wenn Reid helfen würde. „Ich hab Alpträume von dem Vorfall, aber ich hab auch Alpträume von Hankel und Dowd und wenn der Fall vorbei ist geh ich wieder in die Klinik zurück. Sollte ich dann etwas nicht verarbeiten können habe ich 24/7 einen Psychologen um darüber zu reden. Das ist mehr von einem sicherheitsnetz als wir normalerweise nach der Evaluation durch die Büro Schrinks haben. Denn du weißt ja dass wir die alle nicht mögen, und ich denke nicht das auch nur einer von uns nichtschonmal um die herum getanzt ist um wieder ins Feld zu dürfen" erklärte Reid, und als Hotch seufzte wusste er das er gewonnen hatte. Ohne die Antwort seines Chefs abzuwarten bedankte und verabschiedete er sich und legte auf. „Ich gehe mit Greenbay und Phillips in die BAU" sagte Reid zu Summers, „Okay, mein Team wird trotzdem anwesend sein. Auch wenn das vermutlich einer der gemütlichsten Einsätze wird die wir je hatten" erwiderte Summers, und stellte sich vor die Zimmer Tür um den Männern innen den nötigen Raum zugeben, und um sein Team zu informieren.

* * *

20 Minuten später war der gepanzerte SUV, zwischen zwei optisch identischen SUVs, mit seinen vier Menschlichen und einem tierischen Passagier auf dem Weg nach Quantico. Die drei Wagen fuhren einige Umwege um eventuelle Verfolger abzuschütteln. Weshalb die Fahrt fast doppelt so lang war wie normal. Als sie endlich die Tiefgarage des FBI Gebäudes erreicht hatten drückte Reid, Phillips die Leine von պաշտպան in die Hand, „Geh mit ihm ne Runde bevor du ihn rein bringst" forderte Reid und prüfte zum wiederholten Mal das die geliehene Assistenzhundeweste sicher verschlossen war. „Wir werden im Foyer auf euch warten" fügte Summers hinzu. Nachdem Phillips mit պաշտպան, der ihn beinahe mitzerrte, in Richtung des Grünstreifens losgelaufen hob Greenbay den geliehenen Rollstuhl aus dem Kofferraum und Summers hob Reid, zu dessen Frustration, aus dem Auto und in in den Rollstuhl. Fünf weitere Agents, die aus den beiden anderen SUVs ausgestiegen waren, kamen zu ihnen und während Greenbay und Reid in der Mitte waren formte Summers mit seinem Team eine Schutzaufstellung. Natürlich hätte jeder gemeint das eine Schutzaufstellung im inneren eines FBI Gebäudes nicht wirklich notwendig sei, aber nach dem Bombenanschlag in der Akademie wollten weder Hotch, noch der Direktor des FBI oder Summers und sein Team ein Risiko eingehen. Als sich die Agents aus Summers Team vorstellten bemerkte Reid das alle nicht nur ihre Kevlarwesten trugen sondern auch mindestens zwei Pistolen, zwei von ihnen sogar zusätzlich Halbautomatische Sturmgewehre. Reid wurde bereits in der Klinik mit einer Kevlarweste ausgestattet, welche er auch im Auto nicht hatte ausziehen dürfen. Johnson, eine Frau etwa mitte 30 mit schulterlangem roten Haar, lief links neben Reid und war wie Tarō, ein Asiatisch aussehender Mann Anfang 40, der recht von Reid lief mit einem Sturmgewehr ausgestattet. Summers und Muedos, der wie eine Mexikanische Version von Morgan aussah, gingen voran während Jones und McNeil, zwei breit gebaute Männer die aussahen als wenn sie öfters Workouts als Büro arbeit machen würden, bildeten hinter Reid den schluss der Gruppe. Zu ihrer Freude kamen պաշտպան und Phillips nur wenige Minuten nach ihnen in die Eingangshalle des FBI Gebäudes, und der Junghund ging sofort zu Spencers Seite. Nun wieder vollständig ging die Gruppe zu den Aufzügen und fuhr zur BAU hoch. Morgan und Hotch begrüßten die Gruppe, bevor sie gemeinsam in den Konferenzraum gingen wo bereits die Stellwände mit Fotos und Berichten vollgeklebt waren. Reid warf nur einen Blick darauf bevor er sich Morgan zu wante, „Gab es inzwischen neue Opfer?" fragte Reid und Hotch schüttelte den Kopf, „noch nicht aber wir haben alle FBI Büros und Polizei Stationen des Landes aufgefordert uns sofort zu informieren wenn jemand ein Brandopfer hat damit ein lokales FBI Team prüfen kann ob sie zu unserem Fall passen könnten" erklärte Morgan. Reid nickte nur. Er wusste wie angespannt alle waren und das niemand eine Wiederholung des letzten Jahres wollte. Doch irgendetwas passte für Reid nicht, nur war ihm noch nicht wirklich bewusst was es war. Als er begann einen Punkt ander Wand anzustarren und einen Stift in seinen Fingern wirbelte begannen die anderen Agents wieder mit ihren jeweiligen Aufgaben. Spencer ignorierte in den nächsten Minuten alles und jeden um ihn herum, erst als Morgan einen Kaffee in seine Hände drückte schaute Reid auf. „Wir haben zwei weitere Opfer" Hotchs Stimme war ruhig als er mit den Neuigkeiten in den Raum kam. „Emma Wilkins und ihre Freundin Patricia Beaucoup. Wilkins hat eine Woche vor dem Anschlag die Akademie verlassen. Vorher hat sie Akkleman wiederholt wegen ungebürlichem Verhalten abmahnen lassen. Es wurde vermutet das er sie bedroht hat und sie deswegen die Akademie verlassen hatte" als Spencer sah wie sich Phillips Gesicht kurz anspannte, bevor sich der Mann wieder gefasst hatte, schaute er ihn fragend an. „Emma und ich waren Freunde in der Akademie. Sie hat mich zu ihrer und Patricias inoffizieller Hochzeit eingeladen. Für die beiden war es nicht wichtig ob ihre Ehe legal anerkannt werden würde oder nicht" Spencer schaute überrascht, „Die beiden Opfer waren in einer Beziehung?", Phillips nickte, „Sie stellten es nicht übertrieben zur Schau aber sie versteckten es auch nicht". Kurz blickte Spencer zu der, nun aktualisierten, Tafel. Während Spencer noch überlegte klopfte Agent Anderson an dem Türrahmen der offenen Tür. „Was gibt es?" fragte Hotch, Johnson und Summers, die die Tür flankierten, drehten sich so dass sie Anderson nicht us den Augen ließen, ohne ihn direkt zu bedrohen. „Es ist ein Brief für Dr. Reid in der Poststation gelandet, sie haben ihn direkt zur Prüfung auf Gefahrstoffe gebracht. Der Brief wurde für sicher befunden" erklärte Anderson unsicher und hielt den Briefumschlag hoch. Reid blickte überrascht auf und bedeutete Anderson zu ihm zu kommen. Ruhig bedankte sich Spencer als er auch schon den Brief aus dem Umschlag zog. „Reid?" fragte Morgan als Spencer den Brief in seinen Schoß gelegt hatte und wieder an die Tafel schaute. „Der Brief ist von dem jüngeren Akkleman. Er wollte mit mir reden, wenn ich dazu bereit wäre, sein Freund" er deutete auf das Bild des zweiten Mannes auf der Tafel, „hat ihn überzeugt das er mit jemandem reden sollte. Also dachte er sich dass ich das Treffen ablehnen könnte, und schrieb den Brief" sagte Spencer erklärend. Hotch beobachtete den jüngeren für einige Momente. „Was stört dich, Reid?" fragte er und Reid schüttelte den Kopf. „Es macht keinen Sinn. Akkleman und Wilkins waren beide in einer homosexuellen Beziehung mit den anderen Opfern. Ich gebe zu das beide auch eine direkte Verbindung mit der FBI Akademie beziehungsweise dem Anschlag hatten, aber wieso auch die Partner umbringen?" wunderte sich Reid. „Du denkst das der Anschlag nichts mit den Morden zu tun hat" stellte Hotch fest. Reid schüttelte den Kopf. „Es macht keinen Sinn Wilkins umzubringen wenn Sie ein Opfer von Akkleman war, es wäre weitaus logischer den Agent umzubringen der ihre Anschuldigungen nicht ernstgenug genommen hat um ihn sofort raus zu werfen" Hotch nickte als er die Erklärung hörte. „Hast du eine Idee was die Opfer sonst verbinden könnte?" wenn Reid recht hatte und die Akademie nicht die Verbindung ist, die für den Fall von Bedeutung war, wollte Hotch wenigstens wissen ob Reid eine andere Verbindung erkannte. Einen Moment war es bis auf die Geräusche die aus dem Bullpen zu ihnen drangen still. „Es handelt sich um einen Homophoben" Reids Stimme war klar und Hotch konnte deutlich erkennen das Reid sich seiner Aussage sicher war. „Die ersten beiden Opfer waren in keiner romantischen Beziehung" sagte Hotch trotzdem, doch Reid schüttelte nur den Kopf. „Sie waren nicht in einer romantischen Beziehung wenn du ihre Eltern fragt oder wenn du einen flüchtigen Blick auf ihre Online Profile wirfst. Wenn du dir ihre Bilder genauer ansiehst und auf die Körpersprache achtest, ebenso wie auf die genaue Wortwahl bei Beiträgen über was sie mit dem andere unternommen haben wird es deutlich" erwiderte der Jüngere und deutete auf das Foto der beiden Jungs, welches Garcia von einem ihrer Online Profile hatte auf dem die beiden zusammen zu sehen sind.

Hotch blickte das Foto nochmals genauer an. Dann ging verließ er den Konferenzraum und schickte Phillips noch im hinaus gehen zu Garcia um zu überprüfen ob er in den Profilen der beiden Jungs etwas finden konnte das Reids Verdacht bestätigte. Eine Stunde später trafen sich die Agents der BAU im Konferenzraum, JJ und Emily waren auf dem Monitor per Videoanruf zu sehen. Neben der Info das Pandell auf die beiden gewartet hatte und wieso er das tat, was Hotch deutlich wütend machte, hatten sie kaum Neuigkeiten. Der Fundort der beiden Jungs klärte keine weiteren Fragen, doch einige Freunde der Jungs deuteten an das sie mehr als nur Freunde waren. Phillips untermauerte dies mit einigen Fotos und Beiträgen von ihren Online Profilen die ebenfalls aufzeigten das die beiden eindeutig mehr waren als nur einfache Freunde. Summers verließ seinen Posten als er hörte das Reid scheinbar nicht in Gefahr war und nutzte Hotchs leeres Büro um das zweite Schutzteam, welches Reid eigentlich über Nacht beschützen sollte, zu informieren das sie nicht benötigt würden. Dann informierte er die Mitglieder seines Teams über Funk über Planänderungen. Das Team wurde gesplittet und solange Reid innerhalb des FBI Gebäudes war würden nur noch zwei Agents als Sicherung bleiben, im Falle das er das Gebäude verließ ist das ganze Team aktiv. Die vier die gerade keine Schicht hatten sollten im 10. Stock, wo einige Zimmer eingerichtet waren entspannen. Außerdem waren die Gewehre nur noch im außen Dienst zu tragen, während die Kevlarwesten blieben. Johnson und Jones blieben auf ihren Posten an den beiden Türen zum Konferenzraum. Kaum hatten sich die drei anderen Agents auf den Weg gemacht in ihre zugeteilten Räume zu gehen kam Hotch in sein Büro. „Dr. Reid ist scheinbar nicht in direkter Gefahr" sagte er, doch Summers hob die Hand um ihn höflich zu unterbrechen „Mein Team wird in 8 Stunden Schichten arbeiten. Solange Dr. Reid innerhalb des Gebäudes bleibt wird er von zwei Agents bewacht und sobald er das Gebäude verlässt wird mein Team wieder vollständig und in voller Bewaffnung für seinen Schutz sorgen. Solange Direktor Femon mein Team nicht persönlich von unserem Einsatz entbindet werden wir ihn nicht aus den Augen lassen" erklärte Summers ruhig. Hotch nickte und bedankte sich bei dem anderen Agenten für dessen Hilfe. Dann ging Summers zu Johnson und schickte die Frau ebenfalls in ein Zimmer. Die nächsten zwei Stunden arbeitete das Team an einem Profil für einen Serienmörder der Brandbomben nutzt um homosexuelle Paare umzubringen. JJ und Prentiss prüften in der Zwischenzeit den zweiten Tatort. Reid ließ sich währenddessen von Jones aus dem Konferenzraum schieben, als Summers sie sah und Jones auf den Ausgang deutete verließ der Teamchef ebenfalls seinen Posten. Morgan sah dem Trio einen Moment nach als sie in den Fahrstuhl stiegen. Im 10. Stock hielt der Fahrstuhl das nächste Mal und das Trio ging an den ersten zwei Räumen vorbei, Summers öffnete die Tür des dritten Raumes, während Summers Team in Zimmern mit angrenzender Toilette mit einer simplen Dusche blieben hatte Reid die einzige Suite bekommen die existierte. Zuerst kamen die drei durch das Wohnzimmer, welches sogar über eine kleine Kochecke verfügte, bevor sie in das Schlafzimmer und danach in das angrenzende Badezimmer gingen. Erst im Badezimmer ließen die beiden Agenten den jüngeren alleine. „Ruf einfach wenn du fertig bist" sagte Jones kameradschaftlich, dann war Reid alleine. Als Reid nach fast zehn Minuten noch nicht gerufen hatte wollte Summers schon rein gehen und nachsehen ob etwas passiert sei. „Er ruft wenn er soweit ist und պաշտպան ist bei ihm also kann nichts passieren" beruhigte Jones ihn als er seinen Teamchef am Arm festhielt. Summers schaute einen Moment zur Tür und dann zu Jones, „Wo zum Teufel ist պաշտպան? Ich denke nicht das er mit im Aufzug war" sagte er dann entsetzt das ihm das fehlen des Hundes nicht zuvor aufgefallen war. Jones fluchte bevor er mit einem über die Schulter geworfenen „Ich weck wen auch immer nebenan pennt" aus dem Zimmer verschwand. Muedos war sofort wach als Jones gegen seine Tür gehämmert hatte. „Was los?" fragte er während er in der Tür stand und seine Schuhe schnürte. Seine Weste hatte er sich unter den Arm geklemmt. „Geh runter zur BAU und schau ob du den Hund findest" sagte Jones während er sich ruhig im Flur umschaute. Muedos war einen Moment überrascht doch er hinterfragte die Aufforderung nicht sondern setzte sich sofort in Bewegung. Dieses Mal nahm er die Treppe um schneller zu sein. Als er wenig später in die BAU kam sah Rossi ihn überrascht an, „Gibt es ein Problem?" fragte der Italiener ohne sich seine Besorgnis anmerken zu lassen. „Nicht direkt…" Muedos wich der Frage aus als er den Kopf in den Konferenzraum steckte. Nun hatte er auch das Interesse des restlichen Teams geweckt aber das ignorierte er. Er war sichtlich erleichtert als er պաշտպան unter den Tafeln mit den Beweismitteln liegen sah. „hab ihn gefunden, er schläft entspannt in der BAU" gab er durch den Funk, und Rossi schaute ihn nun amüsiert an. „Sie wurden geweckt um nach պաշտպան zu suchen?", Muedos nickte und wusste das es nicht allzu gut war das Summers und Jones nicht bereits beim verlassen der BAU bemerkt hatten das der Hund fehlte. „Reid hatte ihm befohlen sich dort hinzulegen und zu bleiben bevor er Jones gebeten hatte ihn nach oben zu bringen. Ansonsten hätte ihn vermutlich keiner ohne seinen Hund aus dem Raum bekommen" sagte Hotch ruhig bevor er պաշտպան ansah. „պաշտպան, այստեղ" sagte er und sofort sprang der Hund auf und trabte die wenigen Schritte zu Hotch. „Seit wann kannst du die Befehle?" fragte Morgan überrascht, „Seit Reid mir vorhin einen Crashkurs der drei wichtigsten befehle gegeben hat bis ich sie überhaupt aussprechen konnte" war die trockene Antwort, was die anderen vier Teammitglieder in schallendes Gelächter ausbrechen ließ. Hotch schüttelte nur den Kopf bevor er die Leine am Halsband des Hundes festmachte und dann an Muedos übergab. Dann versuchte er sein Team wieder dazu zu bringen das sie sich auf ihre Arbeit konzentrieren konnten, Muedos war bereits wieder auf dem Weg nach oben.

* * *

Am nächsten Morgen flog der Rest des Teams ebenfalls nach Florida, während Reid in Quantico blieb und über Videokonferenzen half. Sie brauchten eine Woche bevor sie den Schuldigen festnahmen. Als das Team zurück kam wurden sie von Garcia und Reid begrüßt. Und Summers Team verabschiedete sich von ihnen, da ihr Auftrag nun abgeschlossen war. Rossi bot an Reid zurück in die Reha Klinik zu fahren, während die anderen ihre Berichte beendeten und dann zum Haus fuhren, was der Jüngere gerne annahm. Der Weg nach Baltimore war nicht weit und beide Männer waren in einem stillen Einverständnis das sie nicht reden mussten. Bald verabschiedete Rossi sich schon wieder und machte sich auf den Weg zu Reids zukünftigen Haus. Es überraschte ihn nicht das alle, bis auf Hotch bereits anwesend waren, da sie alle ihre Berichte bereits lange bevor sie in Quantico angekommen sind begonnen hatten. Hotch hatte als Teamchef wie immer zusätzliche Berichte zu schreiben, doch auch er traf wenig später ein. Rossi und Phillips begannen damit die Erdrampe zur Eingangstür mit Holzplanken zu befestigen, Morgan und Greenbay waren im Keller und errichteten die Innenwände um drei Räumen zu erhalten. Als Hotch zu ihnen kam befestigten sie gerade die letzte Gipsplatte des Generator Raumes, und auch der zweite Raum war bereits zum Großteil von innen verschlossen. „Die Damen werden sich sicherlich freuen wenn wir den Keller für sie Freigeben" merkte er als Begrüßung an. Morgan nickte, „Der Lichtplan ist jedenfalls schon umgesetzt" sagte er und deutete an die Decke. Erst da bemerkte Hotch das der dritte und größte der Räumen über einige, oder besser gesagt wirklich viele, Lampenanschlüsse in der Decke verfügte. Aktuell arbeiteten sie noch mit Akku Betriebenen Baulampen weshalb er der Decke wenig Beachtung geschenkt hatte. „An Licht wird es also kaum fehlen" Hotch musste lächeln und schüttelte den Kopf, fehlendes Licht konnte hier auf keinen Fall ein Problem werden. Dann half er den letzten Raum noch zu verschließen und die Türen einzusetzen. Als die drei wieder aus dem Keller kamen waren Rossi und Phillips fast fertig die Rampe zu befestigen und die Pfosten für den Zaun in den Boden zu schlagen. Morgan teilte Greenbay zum Zaunbau ein bevor er Hotch wieder mit ins Haus nahm. Im Keller waren der Raum mit dem Generator, die Waschküche und Reids private Bücherei fertig zum Streichen und Boden verlegen. Im Erdgeschoss waren bereits die Wasserleitungen für die Küche, den Garten und eine kleine Toilette fertig verlegt, und die Gerüste für die Zwischenwände fertig aufgestellt.

Die nächsten Wochen vergingen für das Team unglaublich schnell, wenn sie nicht im Büro, oder vereinzelt auch einmal in einem anderen Staat, waren arbeiteten sie an dem Haus oder besuchten Spencer.


	7. Familienzusammenhalt

**պաշտպան** [pashtpan] **Beschützer  
սկսած** [skats] **Aus**  
 **բերել** [berel] **bringen**  
 **այստեղ** [aystegh] **Hier**

* * *

 **Kapitel 7**

 _ **Familienzusammenhalt**_

Es waren nun bereits 6 Monate vergangen seit Spencer in die Reha Klinik gegangen war. Und er wollte nicht mehr in einem Rollstuhl festsitzen, nun genau genommen wollte er es noch nie aber gerade jetzt hasste er es noch mehr als sonst. JJ wurde angeschossen. Er hasste sich selber dafür, dass er nicht bei ihr war. Zugegeben, die Kugel ist glatt durch ihren Arm gegangen und hat kaum Schaden angerichtet, aber das dämpfte Spencers Schuldgefühle nicht. Spencer war etwa vor zwei Stunden, während einer Spazierfahrt, von Emily informiert worden. Und bevor er wusste was er tat hatte er auch schon einen Fehler gemacht.

In diesem Moment blickte er die Spritze in seiner Hand an und wusste dass er Hilfe brauchte. „John, ich brauch Hilfe" sagte er nachdem er die Nummer seines Sponsors gewählt hatte. „Ich fahre sofort los" war alles was John Femon sagte bevor er auflegt und aus seinem Büro eilte. Er mag zwar kein Profiler sein, doch er konnte hören das etwas nicht stimmte. Natürlich war es nicht erlaubt für eine private Fahrt Blaulicht und Sirenen einzuschalten, doch das ignorierte der Direktor des FBI diesmal und war in weniger als 15 Minuten in Baltimore und an der Klinik. „Spencer…" John verstummte als er die volle Spritze auf Spencers Tisch liegen sah. „Ich… ich bin noch clean… aber es war… zu knapp" Spencer versagte die Stimme als John die Tür schloss und sich zu ihm setzte. „Was war der Auslöser?" fragte John ruhig, erleichtert das Spencer nicht High war, und als Spencer ihm sagte was passiert war nickte John nur ruhig. Emily hatte ihm auch gesagt das sie bereits auf dem Heimweg waren, doch das hatte er nicht wirklich mitbekommen, weshalb er gar nicht daran dachte dass eventuell jemand vom Team auf dem Weg war.

Morgan war besorgt um Spencer, Emily hatte im Jet gesagt das Spencer sich nicht gut angehört hatte als sie ihm von JJ erzählt hatte. Als er bei der Klinik vor fuhr und einen FBI SUV mit angeschaltetem Blaulicht sah sorgte nur dafür das seine Sorge sich nur noch verstärkte. Deswegen hielt er sich auch nicht damit auf an Spencers Zimmertür zu Klopfen sondern stürmte einfach in das Zimmer. Seine Erleichterung Spencer, scheinbar unverletzt, zu sehen verflog sofort als er die zwei kleinen Glasfläschchen auf dem Tisch und die aufgezogene Spritze daneben liegen sah. „Was zum Teufel?" Morgan war eindeutig sauer. Spencer konnte ihn nur panisch ansehen, sein Hirn war wie eingefroren. „Scheiße Man Spencer. Ich dachte du wärst von dem Dreck weg" mit zwei Schritten war Morgan an dem Tisch und nahm die beiden Dilaudid Fläschchen und schüttelte den Kopf. „Ich… ehrlich ich hab keine Ahnung was ich dazu sagen soll. Sorry aber …" Morgan schloss die Augen für einen Moment als er die Spritze ebenfalls nahm. „Sorry… Ich… ich kann das jetzt nicht" sagte Spencer als er seine Stimme wieder gefunden hatte, und fuhr an Morgan vorbei und aus dem Raum. „Warte" als Morgan hinterher wollte hielt John ihn fest. „Lassen Sie ihn gehen. Er ist nicht alleine, պաշտպան bei ihm. Viel wichtiger ist das er nichts genommen hat. Spencer hat mich angerufen anstatt sich den Schuss zu setzen. Er muss ab und an noch damit kämpfen, aber Sie sollten wissen das Spencer sein restliches Leben dagegen ankämpfen wird. Heute hatte er es schwerer, aber letztendlich hat er sich Hilfe geholt um darüber zu reden statt dem Verlangen nach zu geben" Morgan kämpfte noch einen Moment mit sich bevor er nickte. „Ich… Danke" er wusste nicht was er sagen sollte, natürlich war ihm bewusst das Spencer nie wieder völlig von den Drogen los kam, das war jedem aus dem Team nur zu deutlich bewusst. Aber er hatte nicht damit gerechnet nach Spencers Entzug seinen besten Freund jemals wieder mit Dilaudid zu sehen. „Ich habe gehört Agent Jearau bei der Festnahme angeschossen wurde. Wie geht es ihr?" John wusste das Spencer heute nicht mehr mit dem Team reden wollte, und dass alles was sein Freund jetzt zu ihm sagen würde Spencers emotionale Situation eventuell nur noch verschlimmern würde. „Glatter Durchschuss des linken Oberarm. Sie war nur für etwa 30 Minuten im Krankenhaus bevor sie gehen durfte. Em… Agent Prentiss hatte in dieser Zeit ein Geständnis bekommen und zusammen mit den Agents Greenbay und Phillips unsere Sachen in der Station eingepackt. Der Rest des Teams ist ins Büro gefahren, aber ich wollte nach Reid sehen nachdem Emily gesagt hat das er sich nicht gut anhörte. Ich treffe mich später mit allen" Morgans Antwort war zuerst gefasst, wie man es von einem Agent der mit dem Direktor redet erwartet, doch am Ende hörte man deutlich Morgans Sorge um Reid. „Ich denke es wäre eine gute Idee Spencer für heute alleine zu lassen. Agent… Derek" Morgan schaute überrascht auf als John seinen Vornamen nutzte, „Ich bin hier als Spencers Freund, nicht als Direktor des FBI. Und als solcher kann ich ihnen nur einen Rat geben, machen Sie Spencer keine Vorwürfe dafür dass er die Drogen gekauft hat sondern seien Sie stolz auf ihn das er um Hilfe gebeten hat anstelle High zu werden. Und solange wir uns außerhalb der Arbeit treffen, nennen Sie mich doch bitte John" Ruhig nickte Morgan. Mit einem leichten Lächeln streckte er die Hand aus und schüttelte Johns, „Ich denke ohne Titel und Ränge ist es wirklich entspannter" sagte er bevor er das Dilaudid in seiner Hand anschaute. „Ich versteh nicht wieso er es gekauft hat… natürlich ich weiß das Reid immer ein gewisses Verlangen nach den Drogen haben wird, aber wieso war es diesmal so schlimm das er soweit ging sich eine Spritze aufzuziehen?" Morgan blickte fragend zu John, eindeutig verwirrt über Spencers Verhalten. „Wieso unterhalten wir uns darüber nicht an einem anderen Ort? Ich denke Spencer wäre erfreut sein Zimmer wieder zu haben sobald er, von seiner Sitzung mit Dr. Holden, wieder kommt" schlug John vor.

Spencer war bewusst gewesen das er nicht einfach vor Derek und seiner Reaktion davonlaufen sollte, aber die Wut und der Schmerz den er im Gesicht seines besten Freundes gesehen hatte, war einfach zu viel. Dr. Holden war überrascht als Spencer an seiner Tür klopfte und ihm sagte das er sofort mit ihm reden müsste, aber hatte nicht gezögert den jungen Mann und seinen vierbeinigen Partner in sein Büro zu bitten. Erst als die Tür hinter ihm ins Schloss fiel begann Spencers Atmung sich zu beruhigen. Wieder einmal war Spencer froh darüber das John dafür gesorgt hatte das der Psychiater der Reha Klinik eine FBI Sicherheitseinstufung bekommen hatte und er nicht nachdenken musste was er sagen durfte und was nicht. Ebenso das er sicher sein konnte das egal was er bei einer Sitzung mit ihm sagte seine Position im FBI nicht beeinflussen würde. Das war einer der Gründe wieso der Psychiater wusste wie es zu Spencers Dilaudid Abhängigkeit gekommen ist, und wie genau seine Verletzungen entstanden sind. Nachdem Spencer und Crag sicher waren das die kleine Panik Attacke vorbei war setzte sich der Arzt zu Spencer und leistete ihm Gesellschaft bis Spencer begann zu reden.

Morgan hatte nicht lange über Johns Vorschlag nachdenken müssen bevor er nickte. Die beiden Männer beschlossen nach DC zurück zu fahren und sich in Johns Büro zu unterhalten. Es war die einfachste Lösung um Fragen und neugierige Ohren zu vermeiden, zumal beide Männer offiziell noch Dienst hatten. Während der Fahrt von Baltimore nach DC rief Morgan bei Hotch an. _„Hotchner"_ „Hi Hotch, ich bin vielleicht etwas später am Haus als gedacht" informierte Morgan seinen Freund. _„Ist etwas mit Reid?"_ Hotch war eindeutig besorgt, doch Morgan wollte darüber nicht unbedingt am Telefon reden und vor allem nicht wenn er selber die Situation noch nicht richtig verstand also wich er der Frage aus, „Reid mag Krankenhäuser nicht genug um sich wieder einen Aufenthalt dort zu verschaffen. Ich wollte dir nur Bescheid sagen, dass ich eventuell etwas später kommen werde" dann verabschiedete er sich und legte auf. Morgan bereute den Anruf bei Hotch bereits, die Besorgnis des Team-Chefs war deutlich gewesen, doch er wusste auch das sich Hotch noch mehr Sorgen machen würde hätte er nicht angerufen und wäre zu spät gewesen.

Hotch schaute einen Moment besorgt auf sein Handy. Er wusste dass er sich eigentlich auf seine Berichte konzentrieren sollte, doch es schien ihm einfach nicht zu gelingen. Morgans Anruf hatte seine Sorge um Reid nicht wirklich gemindert, natürlich war er erfreut zu hören das Reid nicht krank oder verletzt genug war um ins Krankenhaus zu müssen, aber es beunruhigte ihn das es Reid scheinbar schlecht genug ging das Morgan später als vermutet am Haus ankommen würde. Mit einem Kopfschütteln stand Hotch auf und ging an das Fenster, welches ihm erlaubte den Bullpen zu überblicken. „Keine Berichte mehr zu schreiben?" fragte Rossi amüsiert als er Hotchs Büro betrat. „Genug Berichte um mich ein ganzes Wochenende hier festzuhalten. Ich habe nur gerade mit Morgan geredet und er hat gesagt das er vermutlich später kommen wird" sagte Hotch ruhig und setzte sich wieder hinter seinen Schreibtisch. „Sollten wir zu Reid fahren?" Rossi war nun ebenfalls deutlich besorgt, doch Hotch schüttelte den Kopf, „Ich weiß nichts was los ist, nur das Reid nicht ins Krankenhaus muss und Morgan etwas mehr Zeit braucht. Vermutlich würde es keine gute Idee sein zu Reid zu fahren, zumal Morgan ihn nicht alleine lassen würde wenn es wirklich schlimm wäre". Rossi nickte, was der Teamchef sagte machte Sinn, bevor er das Thema wechselte indem er fragte ob Hotch eine Idee hätte ob Reid bereits einen eigenen Rollstuhl hätte oder ob er noch einen geliehenen nutzte.

Eine Stunde später verließ das Team das Büro und fuhr wieder zum Haus. Zwischen den Fällen waren sie bereits ziemlich weit gekommen, der Keller war inzwischen fertig eingerichtet, der helle Parkett Boden und die passenden Bücherregale sorgten zusammen mit vielen Lampen dafür dass der Raum nicht bedrückend dunkel wirkte. Die Decke war, mithilfe von Jack und Henry, verschieden gestaltet. Die Sitzecke war mit einem Sofa, einem Massage Sessel und einem kleinen Kamin ausgestattet, und Henry hatte darauf bestanden die Decke wie den Sternenhimmel zu gestalten. Natürlich hieß das für ihn und Jack dass sie zuerst nachschauen mussten wie der Sternenhimmel aussieht, um dann das schönste Stück auszuwählen. Nachdem die beiden Jungen sich dafür entschieden hatten, dass das Sternzeichen Waage den Mittelpunkt darstellen soll hatten sie mit Hilfe von Hotch und Morgan alle wichtigen Sterne vorgezeichnet und dann die Erwachsenen beaufsichtigt damit ihr Wunschhimmel auch richtig gemalt wurde. Die Deckenhohen Regale trennten die einzelnen Bilder an der Decke, und so zierten neben dem Sternenhimmel noch Bilder von Dr. Who, Star Trek sowie den Nordlichtern die Decke zwischen den Regalen. Die Wände waren beinahe vollständig durch Regale bedeckt, doch dort wo ein Stück Wand zu sehen war wurde es optisch einfach an die Decke angepasst. Die Master Suite im Obergeschoss war in Schwarz, Weiß und Lila gehalten und selbst Rossi musste zugeben das sie beinahe ebenso gut in einem Luxus Hotel zu finden sein könnte. Natürlich hatte das Team auch hier nicht nur auf Reids Bedürfnisse für den Rollstuhl geachtet, sondern auch seinen Charakter mit bedacht. Somit waren an verschiedenen Stellen Lampen so eingebaut worden das sie den Raum indirekt beleuchteten, damit er auch in der Nacht nicht in völliger Dunkelheit sein, aber auch kein helles Licht anlassen musste. Das Gästezimmer mit eigenem Bad war deutlich kleiner, doch nicht weniger elegant gestaltet. Die Rampe zur Eingangstür war ebenfalls bereits fertig. Neben dem Aufzug hatte Morgan noch eine schmale Wendeltreppe geplant, die jedoch noch nicht vollständig fertig war. Im Erdgeschoss waren bisher alle Böden gelegt, und mit Folien abgedeckt, und alle Wände und Decken grundiert. Küche und Esszimmer waren in einem Raum untergebracht, und von einem Tresen getrennt. Durch den Tresen fiel es auch nicht sofort auf das zwischen den Raumteilen ein Höhenunterschied bestand, was dazu führte das Reid in seinem Rollstuhl jederzeit auf Augenhöhe mit jemandem war der auf der anderen Seite auf einem Barhocker saß. Während die Küche bereits vollständig eingebaut war, fehlten die Möbel des Essbereiches noch. Das zukünftige Büro sowie der Wohnraum waren noch leer und nicht gestrichen. Die Gästetoilette war somit bisher der einzige Raum im Erdgeschoss der fertig war. Der Zaun, welcher das gesamte Grundstück umschließen sollte war etwa zu einem Drittel aufgebaut und Wetterfest lackiert.

Als das Team aus ihren Autos stieg wusste jeder bereits wo er weiter machen konnte. Alex baute den Zaun weiter, während JJ den Lack auftrug. Garcia und Emily strichen das Büro in einem sanften mittledunklen Grau, während Hotch und Rossi den Wohnraum Sandfarben strichen. Zack ging in die Küche und packte zuerst die Stühle und danach den großen Esstisch aus.

Eine Stunde später, und mit Hotchs Hilfe beim Montieren der Tischplatte, war Zack fertig, und auch der Essbereich fertig eingerichtet. Nun ja zumindest wenn man die männlichen Teammitglieder fragte, ohne passende Bilder, Vorhänge und andere Deko Objekte konnte Garcia natürlich nicht zufrieden sein. Das Büro war ebenfalls fertig gestrichen, und durfte nun erst einmal trocknen, weshalb Garcia zwischen dem Essbereich und der Garage, wo sie ihre Deko Artikel lagerte, hin und her ging. Emily und Zack halfen nun Hotch dabei den Wohnraum und den Flur zu streichen, während Rossi entschied die Küche zu nutzen um eine Lasagne für alle zu machen. Weitere zwanzig Minuten später war die Lasagne im Ofen, der Essbereich zu Garcias Zufriedenheit dekoriert und der Wohnraum fertig gestrichen. Emily und Garcia begannen gerade einen Salat zu machen als Derek ankam. Er hatte auf dem Weg zum Haus bereits Alex und JJ gesehen und die beiden begleiteten ihn neugierig nach innen. Wenig später saß das Team um den Esstisch und wollte wissen wieso Derek so lange gebraucht hat, und wieso er so überhaupt nicht erfreut aussah. „Morgan, was ist passiert?" fragte Hotch nach einem Moment der Stille. „Ich bin direkt vom Jet nach Baltimore gefahren. Als ich bei der Klinik ankam stand ein SUV mit laufendem Blaulicht vor der Tür also bin ich sofort zu Reids Zimmer gelaufen und habe nicht angeklopft bevor ich rein bin…", „Oh mein Gott. Ist Reid etwas passiert? Wie geht es meinem Lieblings Genie?" unterbrach Garcia bevor Hotch sie ermahnte Morgan weiter reden zu lassen. Die Besorgnis war in jedem ihrer Gesichter deutlich abzulesen. „Reid… Er…" Morgan wusste nicht wie er weiter reden sollte also entschied er sich die Worte zu ignorieren und griff in seine Jacken Tasche. Hotch brauchte nur einen Blick auf die beiden Ampullen, eine davon eindeutig nicht mehr voll, bevor er wusste was Morgan vorgefunden hatte. Zumindest dachte er es, doch als Morgan eine aufgezogene Spritze dazu legte war er nicht sicher, „Hat er…?" Hotch wollte die Frage nicht stellen, er wusste nicht einmal ob er wirklich eine Antwort haben wollte. Doch als Morgan den Kopf schüttelte waren er und die anderen erleichtert. „Der SUV gehörte John. Spencer hatte ihn angerufen. Aber John sagte mir wie knapp es war. Reid… Ich habe ihn beinahe angeschrien wie er so dumm sein konnte" Morgan strich sich über den Kopf, „Ist eindeutig nicht das klügste gewesen. Bevor ich überhaupt wusste was los war ist Reid abgehauen. Er ist zu Dr. Holden gefahren um mit ihm zu reden. Also hat John vorgeschlagen dass wir uns unterhalten. Was der Grund war wieso ich zu spät bin. John hat… er hat mir erzählt wie knapp es wirklich war" Morgans Stimme versagte ihm. Unsicherheit deutlich in seiner ganzen Haltung abzulesen. „Morgan es ist nicht deine Schuld. Weder für Reids Drogensucht noch für das was in der Akademie passiert war" sagte Emily ruhig. Morgan nickte und atmete tief durch. „John… er sagte mir das Reid nicht nur die Spritze schon fertig hatte, sondern sich mit seinem Gürtel den Arm abgebunden hatte. Alles was er noch tun musste war die Nadel zu setzen. Er war etwa 20 Minuten vor mir angekommen. Reid hat ihm gesagt wie sehr er damit kämpft seine Beine nicht mehr nutzen zu können. Er fühlt sich Schuldig dafür das JJ angeschossen worden ist. Was völlig irrational ist, und das weiß er eigentlich auch. John hat vorgeschlagen dass wir ihn morgen anrufen und fragen ob er bereit ist für Besuch. պաշտպան hat in 6 Wochen seine Abschluss Prüfung für seine Assistenzhunde Ausbildung. Kathy hat mir gesagt das Reid bereits vor ein paar Wochen gefragt wurde ob er die Klinik verlassen und nur noch zwei Mal wöchentlich für das Training kommen möchte. Aber er hat abgelehnt, hat gesagt er möchte lieber bis zum Ende der Ausbildung in der Reha bleiben" Morgan endete mit den guten Nachrichten. „Also müssen wir uns ein wenig ranhalten damit er in 6 Wochen in ein fertiges Haus ziehen kann" fasste Rossi zusammen als der Ofen klingelte. Emily und Alex standen auf und folgten Rossi in die Küche. Emily stellte den Salat auf den Tisch während Alex Rossi die Teller für die Lasagne reichte. Zack stand am Tresen und nahm die gefüllten Teller und verteilte sie am Tisch als JJ das Besteck verteilte. Wenig später saßen alle wieder zusammen und aßen. Währenddessen klärten sie miteinander ab was noch alles getan werden musste bevor Reid einziehen konnte. „Jemand wird in sein Appartement gehen müssen um seine Sachen einzupacken" sagte Hotch und JJ meldete sich freiwillig, „Solange ich die Kisten nicht schleppen muss kann ich das machen" sagte sie und Hotch nickte. „Das Büro und das Wohnzimmer können ab morgen eingerichtet werden. Der Zaun und die Treppe müssen noch fertig gemacht werden" fasste Rossi zusammen. Als alle mit dem Essen fertig waren stand der Plan für die nächsten Tage, natürlich nur falls kein Fall dazwischen kam. Morgan kümmerte sich weiter um die Treppe, diesmal mit Unterstützung von Rossi. Alex, Zack, Emily und Garcia gingen wieder nach draußen um den Zaun weiter zu bauen, und Hotch fuhr mit JJ zu Reids altem Appartement.

Auf dem Weg hielt Hotch noch bei einem Baumarkt und kaufte einige Kisten. Wenig später parkte er auf dem kleinen Parkplatz, der eigentlich für Bewohner reserviert war, und folgte JJ die Treppe nach oben. Morgan hatte ihnen seinen Schlüssel für Reids Appartement mitgegeben, beide schauten sich zuerst einmal um. Reid lud nicht oft jemanden zu sich ein. JJ war bereits ein paar Mal bei ihm gewesen, und auch Hotch war nicht das erste Mal in dem Appartement, aber beide waren nie weiter als bis in die Küche gekommen. Hotch wusste das selbst Morgan noch nie in Reids Schlafzimmer war, was nur einer der Gründe war wieso Zack und Alex weiter den Zaun bauen sollten anstatt beim Packen zu helfen. Rossi sagte direkt das er nicht mitgehen möchte, „Ich bin seit zwei Jahren im Team und Reid hat mich bisher noch nie zu sich eingeladen. Also werde ich jetzt auch nicht in sein Appartement gehen wenn es nicht sein muss" hatte er gesagt. JJ und Hotch hatten auf dem Weg ausgemacht das JJ mit den Büchern beginnen würde, während Hotch sich um Reids Kleiderschrank kümmerte. Hotch war überrascht als er neben den üblichen Cordhosen, die Reid zur Arbeit trug, mehrere Jeans zu finden. Jeans die mindestens zwei Nummern kleiner waren als die Cordhosen, und Hotch konnte nur ahnen was für einen Effekt Reid in einer solchen Hose hätte. Schnell schüttelte er den Kopf und legte die Jeans ebenfalls in den Karton der sich langsam mit Wäsche füllte. Bei den Oberteilen musste Hotch schmunzeln als er neben den Hemden und Westen einige, eindeutig zu große, und ein paar, vermutlich hautenge, Shirts sah. „Wieso er mit diesen Klamotten keine Freundin gefunden hat wundert mich…" murmelte er bevor er die Shirts in die Kiste legte. In einer der Schubladen fand er Reids Unterwäsche und eine Sammlung bunter, teilweise gemusterter, Socken die alle einzeln waren. Hotch war nach nur 30 Minuten fertig damit alles, säuberlich gefaltet, in die Kiste zu packen. JJ schaute ihn überrascht an als er nur einen Karton aus dem Schlafzimmer trug und im Flur abstellte. „Du hättest doch sicherlich beide Kisten auf einmal tragen können" scherzte sie, „Wenn ich einen zweiten Karton gebraucht hätte, meinst du. Alle seine Klamotten haben in den einen Karton gepasst, zusammen mit allem was er in seinem Schlafzimmer hatte. Natürlich ausgenommen der Möbel" sagte Hotch ruhig. „Warte… Reid hat nur einen Karton an Klamotten?" JJ war erschrocken. „Einen Karton und fünf gepackte Reise Taschen. Und ich werde die Taschen nicht auspacken nur um zu sehen wie viel Wäsche er wirklich hat. Außerdem hat er vermutlich auch noch etwas in der Wäsche. Die Reisetaschen sind alle mit frischer Wäsche gefüllt, und er hatte auch noch die Tasche die im SUV war und die er jetzt in der Klinik hat" sagte Hotch ruhig, auch wenn er selber verwundert was Spencer in seinem Kleiderschrank hatte, nicht das er es jemandem sagen würde. Aber er nahm sich eindeutig vor das er Spencers Schrank in seinem neuen Haus einräumen würde. Wenn Morgan oder, was vielleicht noch schlimmer wäre, Garcia rausfinden würden das Spencer eindeutig mehr Club Outfits hatte als sie wussten würde sich Spencer sicherlich nicht mehr davor drücken können den beiden zu erklären wieso er sie überhaupt hatte. JJ ließ sich wenig später von Will abholen, während Hotch noch länger bleiben wollte. Jack hatte mit Jessica geplant am nächsten Tag seine Großeltern zu besuchen weshalb er die Nacht bei seiner Tante verbringen würde. Hotch packte noch einige weitere Kisten bevor er das Appartement gegen zehn Uhr nachts verließ.

Am nächsten Tag rief Morgan bei Reid an und fragte ob es in Ordnung sei wenn das Team vorbei käme, als Reid sagte er würde sich darauf freuen versuchte er gar nicht seine Erleichterung zu verstecken. Wenig später informierte Morgan das Team darüber das Spencer sie nach dem Mittagessen erwarten würde. Spencer wartete bereits, zusammen mit Dr. Holden an der Fronttür als Hotch, als erster vom Team, ankam. „Hey Reid" begrüßte er den Jüngeren froh zu sehen, dass es ihm wirklich gut ging, auch wenn die Anwesenheit des Arztes ihn eindeutig beunruhigte. „Hi Hotch… Danke Dr. Holden, ich denke ich schaffe es jetzt" sagte Reid ruhig und nach einem abschätzenden Blick auf seinen Patienten verabschiedete sich der Arzt. „Muss ich mir Sorgen machen?" fragte Hotch ruhig während er den wartenden Jung Hund neben Reid begrüßte. „Ich gehe davon aus das John mit Morgan, und Morgan mit dem ganzen Team gesprochen hat. Also würde ich gerne mit der Beantwortung weiterer Fragen in dieser Richtung warten bis die anderen hier sind damit ich mich nicht wiederholen muss. Aber um deine Frage zu beantworten, ich werde nicht sagen, dass es mir gut geht, denn das wäre gelogen, aber deswegen brauchst du dir keine Sorgen machen" sagte Spencer ruhig aber angespannt. „Okay" Hotch war über die direkte Ehrlichkeit von Spencer verblüfft. Normalerweise, das wusste jeder aus dem Team, versuchte Spencer seine Probleme selber zu lösen und egal wie es ihm ging, die Antwort würde immer ‚Mir geht's gut' lauten. Eine andere Antwort bewirkte nur eines, alle würden sich noch mehr Sorgen machen als sie es eh schon taten wenn sie dachten dass etwas nicht stimmte. Doch Hotch fragte nicht weiter, zumindest nicht solange die Anderen noch nicht da waren.

Rossi kam als letzter an der Klinik an. Sofort fiel ihm auf das JJ abseits von Reid stand und Garcia versuchte den jungen Mann in ein Gespräch verwickeln. Reids dagegen gab nur kurze, nichts aussagende, Antworten. „Will mich jemand aufklären?" fragte der Italiener, doch Reid nickte ihm nur zu bevor er seinen Rollstuhl umdrehte. „Einer der Gruppenräume ist für uns reserviert. Folgt mir" sagte Reid ruhig, aber laut genug das alle ihn hören konnten bevor er sich in Bewegung setzte. „Er wollte erst reden wenn alle hier sind, und bisher hat nur Hotch eine Antwort bekommen die aus mehr als fünf Wörtern bestand" informierte Emily ihren Kollegen als die Gruppe Reid folgte. Morgan betrat als letzter den Gruppenraum und schloss die Tür hinter sich. Einige Momente war es still bevor Reid begann zu sprechen. „Ich weiß, dass Morgan euch bereits informiert hat, dass ich gestern beinahe Rückfällig geworden bin. Mir ist auch bewusst, dass ihr euch Sorgen deswegen macht. Was natürlich verständlich ist. Und es ist einer der Gründe wieso ich mit Dr. Holden und Direktor Femon gesprochen habe", Reid stoppte einen Moment und knetete seine Finger. „Was hat der Direktor damit zu tun? Außer das er dein Sponsor ist meine ich" fragte Morgan überrascht. „պաշտպան բերել Brief" forderte Reid und der Hund zog geübt einen Briefumschlag aus der Tasche die an der Rückenlehne des Rollstuhls befestigt war bevor er ihn an Reid übergab. „Das Team braucht jemanden der in den Außeneinsatz gehen kann, und bevor du irgendetwas sagst Hotch, ich weiß das du lieber einen guten Profiler im Team hast als jemanden der bei Festnahmen hilft. Aber das bedeutet auch das alle die in den Außeneinsatz gehen einem höheren Risiko ausgesetzt sind. John hat mir erzählt, dass ihr euch weigert mich aus dem Team zu werfen und dafür möchte ich mich bedanken. Aber dieses höhere Risiko für euch, nur damit ich meinen Platz im Team behalten kann, ist etwas das ich nicht verantworten kann" Reid schaute nun Hotch direkt an und reichte ihm den Brief, „Ich bitte um eine sofortige Versetzung aus dem Team". Stille herrschte für einen Moment in dem Raum, ruhig nahm Hotch den offiziellen Antrag um eine sofortige Versetzung von Reid bevor Morgan aus der Stille brach. „Reid wir sind alle bereit das Risiko zu tragen" sagte er verletzt das Reid nicht vorher mit ihnen geredet hat. „Er hat Recht Kiddo. Jeder von uns ist bereit auf einen Agenten im Feld zu verzichten wenn wir dafür dich behalten können" stimmte Rossi zu und alle, bis auf Hotch, versuchten nun Reid zu überzeugen im Team zu bleiben. „Hotch?" Rossi hatte bemerkt dass der Team Chef nichts gesagt hatte, „Ist es allein deine Entscheidung?" Hotch fixierte Reid und Reid hielt seinem Blick stand als er antwortete, „Zu 100%". Hotch nickte ruhig. „Du weißt dass du uns trotzdem nicht loswirst?" Morgan und Garcia schauten Hotch fassungslos an als er Reids Bitte einfach so akzeptierte. „Das hatte ich gehofft" sagte Reid mit einem Lächeln und Hotch erwiderte es. JJ schaute bestürzt und wütend zwischen ihren beiden Freunden hin und her. „Habt ihr beide den Verstand verloren?" schrie sie mit einem Mal als sie von ihrem Stuhl aufsprang. „Wie kannst du es einfach akzeptieren das Reid uns verlassen möchte?" ging sie Hotch an bevor sie sich zu Reid wendete, „und wie kannst du überhaupt nur daran denken das Team zu verlassen?". Doch sie wartete nicht auf eine Antwort bevor sie aus dem Zimmer stürmte, und nach einem traurigen und verletzten blick zu Reid folgte Garcia ihr. „Denkst du dass dir die Versetzung helfen wird?" fragte Emily ruhig und als Reid nickte verstand sie. „Weißt du schon wohin du wechseln willst?" fragte Rossi ruhig und war überrascht als Reid spitzbübisch grinste. „Ich spiele Reise nach Jerusalem die FBI Version" gab der Jüngere zurück. Was die anderen nur verwirrte. „Normalerweise braucht man 3 Jahre Diensterfahrung beim FBI bevor man sich überhaupt erst für die BAU bewerben darf, nun wie Hotch und Morgan wissen bin ich nicht nur zu früh auf die Akademie gekommen sondern habe sie mit 21 beendet und habe eine Woche später in der Bau angefangen. Also werde ich jetzt verschiedene Abteilungen austesten bevor ich mich festlege wo ich hin möchte. Auch wenn John mir bereits einen interessanten Posten angeboten hat. Aber ich möchte erst testen ob ich nicht noch einen anderen guten Posten finde" erklärte Reid. „Du bist vermutlich der einzige der sich das erlauben kann" sagte Morgan mit einem amüsierten Kopfschütteln.

Noch eine Weile unterhielten sich Reid und die anderen bevor sie JJ und Garcia suchen gingen. Ruhig erklärte Reid den beiden Frauen wieso er nicht im Team bleiben konnte und versicherte ihnen dass er auf keinen Fall den Kontakt abbrechen würde. „JJ, wir sind eine Familie. Nur weil ich nicht mehr mit euch arbeiten werde ändert sich daran nichts" erklärte er ihr ruhig und beruhigte ihre Sorgen damit endgültig, zumindest für einen Moment.


	8. Willkommen Zuhause

**պաշտպան** [pashtpan] **Beschützer  
սկսած** [skats] **Aus**  
 **բերել** [berel] **bringen**  
 **այստեղ** [aystegh] **Hier  
Առաջ** [arraj] **Voran**

* * *

 **Kapitel 8**

_**Willkommen Zuhause**_

Spencer wartete nervös auf die Prüfer für die Abschlussprüfung von պաշտպան, während der inzwischen etwas über 9 Monate alte Rüden aufmerksam, aber ansonsten entspannt, neben ihm lag. Das Team hatte ihm natürlich angeboten zu kommen, natürlich nur wenn kein Fall dazwischen kam, aber Spencer hatte abgelehnt. Er musste sogar Hotch und Morgan bitten dafür zu sorgen dass Garcia beschäftigt ist, da sie seinen Wunsch offensichtlich nicht berücksichtigen wollte. „Ihr beide werdet das schon schaffen" sagte Kathy als sie sich neben Reid stellte. Die Prüfer waren da. Neben den Prüfern für die Assistenz-Hunde Ausbildung waren noch zwei Ausbilder der FBI Hundeschule anwesend, zusammen mit einem anderen Hund. Normalerweise beginnt die Ausbildung für FBI K9-Einheiten erst wenn der Hunde 1 Jahr alt ist, doch aufgrund von dem von պաշտպան gezeigtem Verhalten hatte Reid die letzten zwei Monate, drei Mal in der Woche eine Trainingsstunde bei SSA Kolby gehabt. Nun musste der Hund also beweisen dass er sich an verschiedene Situationen anpassen kann und er seinen Job als Assistenzhund auch ausführen kann während er Spencer viel lieber nur beschützen wollte.

Etwas über eine Stunde wurden Spencer und sein Hund vor kniffelige Aufgaben gestellt. Doch egal was sich die Prüfer ausdachten, der Hund befolgte alle Kommandos die Spencer ihm gab ohne zu zögern auch wenn er teilweise deutlich angespannt war dabei. Als letzte Aufgabe musste Spencer den Hund anweisen sich gut 15 Meter entfernt hinzulegen während ihn der FBI Hund angriff. Doch außer einem drohenden Knurren und hochgezogenen Lefzen reagierte պաշտպան nicht als Spencer ihm nochmals Befahl zu bleiben wo er war. Spencer entspannte sich als die Prüfung als beendet erklärt wurde. „Er ist verdammt Jung dafür dass er bereits so gut hört" merkte einer der Prüfer an. Spencer lachte kurz, „Er hört nicht halb so gut wenn ich ihn spielen lasse. Aber dafür haben wir einen besonderen Befehl. Damit er weiß wann er sich auch mal entspannen darf. Man sollte aber nicht glauben dass er mich deswegen ganz aus den Augen lässt. So jung wie er noch ist denke ich aber das es angemessen ist wenn er Zeiten hat in denen er sich etwas entspannen darf" sagte Spencer und pfiff zwei kurze Töne. Die Ohren des Hundes stellten sich kurz auf bevor er Spencers Hand schleckte und dann in Richtung der nächsten Bäume davon rannte. „Er darf spielen?" fragte SSA Kolby amüsiert, und Spencer nickte. „Es ist der einzige Befehl den ich als Pfeifton gebe. Er ist über weite Strecken hörbar, einfach zu erkennen und schnell nutzbar" erklärte er als sein Hund gerade mit einem Stock zurück aus dem Unterholz kam. Ein paar Mal warf Spencer den Stock bevor er ihn ein letztes Mal warf und, noch bevor պաշտպան ihn fangen konnte, wieder pfiff. Sofort drehte der Hund um und stellte sich neben seinen Besitzer. „Erstaunlich" sagte der andere FBI Ausbilder überrascht über den absoluten Gehorsam des Tieres. Kathy und die beiden Prüfer der Assistenz-Hunde Vereinigung waren ebenfalls erstaunt. Wenig später saßen alle an einem Tisch in einem der Gruppenräume. „Nun Dr. Reid, ihr Hund hat wirklich eine beeindruckende Leistung und einen Gehorsam gezeigt der für sein Alter fantastisch ist. Wir sind froh ihnen einen offiziellen Assistenz-Hunde Ausweis für պաշտպան geben zu können" sagte der ältere der beiden Prüfer und übergab Spencer neben dem Ausweis für պաշտպան auch noch eine Hundeweste, welche den Hund für jeden als Assistenz-Hund auswies. Spencer war erleichtert und absolut freudig darüber das sein geliebter պաշտպան die Prüfung bestanden hatte. „Danke" mehr brachte er nicht heraus, damit die beiden FBI Agenten nicht sahen wie die Tränen überliefen beugte er sich zu seinem Hund hinunter und vergrub sein Gesicht für einen kurzen Moment in seinem Nacken. Als er sicher war das seine Tränen versiegt waren richtete er sich wieder auf. SSA Kolby hustete kurz, und deutlich gestellt, um Spencers Aufmerksamkeit zu erhalten. „Ursprünglich hieß es wir sollen nur unterstützend hier sein und das die Ausbildung zur K9-Einheit noch mindestens drei Monate dauern würde. Dieser Befehl wurde gestern Abend geändert. Wir waren heute hier mit dem Auftrag die K9-Einheiten Prüfung zu überwachen. Was wir gesehen haben hat uns ebenfalls überzeugt. SSA Reid, sie sind ab sofort Führer einer FBI K9-Einheit und berechtigt ihren Hund nach eigenem Ermessen im Rahmen der FBI Richtlinien in Einsätzen zu nutzen" sagte der Agent und überrechte Spencer einen neuen Dienstausweis, eine FBI Hundemarke für պաշտպան und eine Kugelsichere Hundeweste. Sprachlos schaute Spencer ihn nur an. Mit einem Lächeln verabschiedeten sich die beiden FBI Agenten und die beiden Prüfer und ließen Kathy zusammen mit dem noch immer erstaunten Spencer und seinem Hund zurück.

* * *

Am nächsten Tag begann Spencer seine Sachen zusammen zu packen, er würde die Klinik bereits in drei Tagen verlassen. Als jemand an seiner Tür klopfte schickte er պաշտպան um sie zu öffnen. Er hatte erwartet sein altes Team zu sehen als er hinter seinem Hund um die Ecke bog, doch er erblickte jemanden den er nicht erwartet hatte. Sofort reagierte պաշտպան als Spencer sich anspannte, knurrend schob sich der Hund defensiv zwischen sein Herrchen und den Mann den er nun als Bedrohung ansah. „Was willst du hier?" fragte Spencer, seine Augen ebenso eiskalt wie seine Stimme. „Ich habe gehört was passiert ist und…", „Was passiert ist? Du meinst dass ich vor 15 Monaten in die Luft gesprengt wurde? Da hast du aber wirklich schnell reagiert. Lass mich raten, du hast keinen Platz mehr in einem Flugzeug bekommen und dein Auto ist kaputt also musstest du zu Fuß her kommen?" fiel Spencer seinem unwillkommenen Besuch ins Wort. „Spencer, ich bin hier weil ich dir helfen möchte…" wieder fiel Spencer ihm ins Wort, „Wenn du mir wirklich hättest helfen wollen, dann wärst du bereits vor 15 Monaten hier gewesen. Also bitte geh einfach wieder zurück nach Vegas und lass mich in Frieden. So wie du es getan hast seit du mich und meine Mutter verlassen hast als ich 10 war. Du warst es der gegangen ist. Du hast auf jedes Recht das dir als mein Vater zustand verzichtet. Seitdem habe ich mir ein Leben aufgebaut in dem Wissen das ich niemals wieder auf die Hilfe meines Vaters angewiesen sein darf. Weil ich bereits mit 10 Jahren erkennen musste das deine Hilfe niemals sicher ist, du hilfst nur wenn du dir einen Profit daraus versprichst. Also lass es mich dir ganz genau sagen, hier wirst du keinen Profit finden. Ich werde es dir nur noch einmal sagen, verschwinde und komm nicht wieder. Du hast 10 Sekunden bevor ich den Befehl gebe das mein Hund dich angreifen darf" Spencers Stimme war eiskalt und bedrohlich. „Das würdest du nicht tun" erwiderte William Reid unsicher, „Ich an ihrer Stelle würde seinen Rat annehmen und verschwinden. Der Hund ist ein zugelassener Schutzhund des FBI und als solcher befugt jemanden zu verletzen wenn sein Hundeführer bedroht wird" erklang eine Stimme hinter William Reid, welcher sich umdrehte und sich zwischen dem, noch immer knurrenden, Hund und dem Team der BAU eingekeilt fand. Er brauchte nur eine weitere Sekunde bis er kapitulierte und verschwand. „Was wollte der den?" fragte Morgan missbilligend. „Helfen, sagte er zumindest" antwortete Reid als er seine Freunde in sein Zimmer ließ. „Bisschen spät oder?" fragte Emily kühl und Spencer zuckte nur die Schultern. „Also hab ich mit der zugelassenen K9-Einheit geblufft oder nicht?" fragte Hotch nachdem sich jeder eine Möglichkeit zum Sitzen gesucht hatte. „Du hast das gesagt ohne zu wissen ob es der Wahrheit entsprach?" fragte Spencer verwundert und lachte als Hotch mit einem Lächelnd die Schultern zuckte. „Du hast nicht geblufft. Er ist sowohl als Assistenzhund als auch als K9-Einheit des FBI zugelassen" sagte Spencer und zeigte seinen neuen Dienstausweis und den Assistenz-Hunde Ausweis von պաշտպան vor. Die nächsten paar Stunden genossen die Freunde zusammen, bevor sich das Team wieder verabschiedete.

* * *

Die letzten Tage in der Reha Klinik vergingen für Spencer wie im Flug, und auch das Team hatte kaum Zeit um sich über irgendetwas Sorgen zu machen. Zusammen mit Cruz, und zu ihrer Überraschung John, schafften sie es das Haus fertig einzurichten und den Garten mit einigen Überraschungen für պաշտպան zu versehen bevor sie am Freitag um 10 Uhr morgens vor der Klinik parkten. Das Team war ohne Garcia angekommen, in ihren normalen SUVs die sie sich vom FBI geliehen hatten. Nur 10 Minuten nach ihnen, sie hatten gerade einmal die Taschen von Spencer im Kofferraum von Hotchs SUV verstaut, fuhr noch ein dritter schwarzer FBI SUV vor. Doch bereits äußerlich sah man dass der Wagen kein Standard Modell war. Nicht nur war es das neuste, gerade erst auf den Markt gekommene, Modell sondern es war zusätzlich mit Spezial Reifen ausgerüstet und alle Scheiben waren für jeden der von außen schaute verdunkelt. Als der Wagen anhielt wurden die Scheiben in wenigen Sekunden klar und das Team und Spencer erkannten das John und Garcia in dem Wagen saßen. „Wow der Direktor des FBI fährt eindeutig in einer anderen Klasse als der Rest von uns" merkte Morgan an als die beiden Insassen ausstiegen. John musste lachen. „Ja tut er wohl. Aber ich muss zugeben das das nicht mein Wagen ist" sagte er als er den Schlüssel für den Wagen in Spencers Schoß fallen ließ. „Das ist Boy Wonders neues Gefährt" sagte Garcia euphorisch, „und es ist fantastisch zu fahren" fügte sie hinzu. Überrascht studierte Spencer den Schlüsselbund, es waren neben dem Autoschlüssel noch zwei weitere Funksender daran. Neugierig drückte er auf den ersten, die Heckklappe ging beinahe geräuschlos auf und eine gummierte Rampe fuhr auf der rechten Seite aus dem Kofferraum. Reid fuhr um den Wagen herum um zu sehen das die Rampe bis zu einem, bequem wirkenden, Zwinger für պաշտպան führte dessen Tür ebenfalls offen stand. „պաշտպան առաջ" sagte er und der Hund ging folgsam die Rampe hinauf und in den Zwinger. Nochmals drückte Spencer den Knopf und sah wie sich zuerst die Zwingertür schloss und verriegelte bevor die Rampe eingefahren und die Heckklappe wieder geschlossen wurde. „Alle Klappen sind mit Sensoren ausgestattet das sie nicht schließen wenn der Kleine im Weg ist damit er nicht ausversehen verletzt wird" sagte John und Spencer nickte beruhigt. Dann testete er den zweiten Knopf aus, wieder ging die Heckklappe auf, doch diesmal fuhr eine deutlich breitere Rampe neben dem Zwinger aus, breit genug für einen Rollstuhl. Zu Spencers Überraschung wurde vom Automatischen System ein Rollstuhl bis vor die Rampe abgelassen. „Und das ist deine Rampe für dann wenn du denkst du willst dich lieber fahren lassen. Natürlich ist es auch möglich die Automatik zu deaktivieren, aber solange sie aktiviert ist brauchst du nur die Vorderräder auf die Rampe bringen und ab dann übernimmt sie und sichert dich auch sobald du an deinem Platz im Inneren angekommen bist, oder entsichert dich und fährt dich wieder raus" zwitscherte Garcia bevor Spencer etwas zu dem Rollstuhl sagen konnte. Nicht nur Spencer schaute den Rollstuhl verblüfft an, alle bis auf Garcia und John taten es. Es war dem Team zwar bekannt gewesen das Garcia sich um den Rollstuhl kümmern wollte doch bisher hatte noch niemand ihre ‚Kreation' gesehen. Der Rahmen war schwarz lackiert und auch die Polster waren in schlichtem Schwarz gehalten. Die Hinterräder jedoch waren bunt, als hätte jemand eine ganze Farbpalette darüber verschüttet. In schwarzen geschwungenen Buchstaben prangte ein Zitat auf ihnen, ‚Worte sind nur Symbole für die Relationen der Dinge untereinander und zu uns und berühren nirgends die absolute Wahrheit ~ Friedrich Nietzsche' stand dort. „Garcia…" Spencer wusste nicht wie er reagieren sollte. „Oh das ist nur der Privat Modus, es gibt auch eine Steuerungseinheit wo du zum Dienstmodus wechseln kannst" erklärte Garcia freudig und zog die Steuerungseinheit aus ihrer Sicherung, einen Knopfdruck später verdunkelten sich die Räder bis sie nur noch einen weißen FBI Schriftzug auf schwarzem Grund zeigten. „Du hast eine elektrische Scheibe eingesetzt die sich abdunkelt sobald sie aufgeladen wird um den Wechsel zu erzeugen" kommentierte Reid noch immer überrascht. Geübt wechselte Reid in seinen neuen Rollstuhl nachdem er sicher gegangen war das die Bremsen aktiv waren. „Okay was hat es jetzt noch mit dem zweiten Anhänger auf sich?" fragte er an John gewandt. „Probier es doch einfach aus" erwiderte der ältere nur mit einem Schulterzucken. Reid folgte der Aufforderung und fuhr wieder zur Seite des Autos als er hörte wie die Fahrertür öffnete. Womit er nicht gerechnet hatte war das der Fahrersitz sich aus dem Auto drehte und absenkte bis er eine Höhe erreichte auf welcher Reid bequem in den Sitz wechseln konnte. „Setz dich ruhig hin" sagte John, und Spencer zögerte nur einen Moment bevor er entschied sich auf das Spiel einzulassen. Als er bequem auf dem Fahrersitz platzgenommen hatte drückte er nochmals auf den Knopf und der Sitz hob sich sanft an und drehte sich wieder auf seinen normalen Platz zurück. Auch die Tür begann automatisch zuzugehen, doch Reid streckte seine Hand in die Geöffnete Tür, sofort blieb die Tür stehen und öffnete sich wieder. „Und wie soll ich jetzt meinen Rollstuhl mitbekommen?" fragte Spencer irritiert, bevor er sich an den zweiten Knopf an dem Anhänger erinnerte. Als er diesen drückte ging die Tür der Rückbank auf und ein mechanischer Arm fuhr aus. Weniger als fünf Minuten später war die hintere Tür wieder geschlossen und der Rollstuhl befand sich gesichert hinter dem Fahrersitz. „Der Wagen ist eine Spezial Anfertigung. Er bietet Platz für dich und պաշտպան. Verfügt über die Technik damit du selbstständig fahren kannst, aber auch jemand aus deinem Team ans Steuer kann. Er verfügt über normale Pedale im Fußraum und ein zweiten Pedalsatz am Lenkrad. Beide Pedalsätze sind funktionstüchtig, können aber nicht zeitgleich genutzt werden. Eine Sprachsteuerung für zweitrangige Systeme ist eingebaut und aktivierbar. Zudem hat er neben allen Anforderungen für einen Privatwagen auch alle FBI Sicherheitsanforderungen bestanden, und ist auf deinen Namen und deinen Rang im FBI registriert. Solange du deine Sirene also nicht nutzt um schneller zum Einkaufen zu kommen kannst du ihn uneingeschränkt nutzen" erklärte John ruhig. „Er ist als Privatwagen und Dienstfahrzeug zugelassen?" fragte Morgan überrascht. „Es ist manchmal ganz praktisch Leiter einer Behörde zu sein" sagte John lächelnd. In dem Moment kamen Kathy und Crag aus der Klinik um sich von Reid zu verabschieden. Natürlich würden die beiden ihn und seinen vierbeinigen Freund regelmäßig wiedersehen, zum einen damit Kathy überprüfen konnte ob պաշտպան seine Aufgabe noch gut meisterte und zum anderen weil Spencer sich entschieden hatte Crag als Therapeut zu behalten. Nachdem er sich von den beiden und von einigen Pflegern die gekommen waren verabschiedet hatte stiegen alle wieder in die Autos. Hotch, Alex und Emily in den ersten SUV, Morgan, Zack und JJ in den zweiten und Spencer, John und Garcia in den dritten. Zuerst war Spencer etwas unsicher da er die Pedale mit den Händen bedienen musste, doch er gewöhnte sich langsam daran.

Etwa eine Stunde später, es hatte länger gedauert als gewöhnlich da Spencer lieber langsamer fuhr bis er sich an die Handsteuerung gewöhnte, hielten Morgan und Hotch vor einem Haus. Emily winkte Spencer vorbei und zu seiner Auffahrt. Als der SUV sich dem Tor der Garage näherte öffnete sich das Tor automatisch und Spencer parkte seinen neuen Wagen im inneren einer großen Garage. Während Garcia und John bereits ausstiegen betätigte Spencer drei Knöpfe auf einmal, sofort begannen die beiden Türen auf seiner Seite sich zu öffnen und die Heckklappe fuhr hoch. Wenig später saß er wieder in seinem Rollstuhl, պաշտպան an seiner Seite und alle Türen des Autos waren wieder geschlossen und verriegelt. Auch das Garagentor war wieder geschlossen, Also fuhr Reid zu der Tür, die ihn noch von seinem neuen Haus trennte. Er war nicht mehr wirklich überrascht als er feststellte dass alle Bedienelemente des Fahrstuhls in perfekter Höhe für ihn angebracht waren. Nach kurzem Überlegen drückte er auf den Mittleren Knopf, der das Symbol zum Türen öffnen zeigte. Die breiten Metalltüren gingen auf beiden Seiten auf und Spencer fuhr durch den Fahrstuhl in sein Wohnzimmer. Schnell hatte er die Haustür lokalisiert und sah das seine Freunde bereits dabei waren ihre Jacken aufzuhängen. „Den Fahrstuhl hast du also schon entdeckt" sagte Morgan bevor er begann Reid sein neues Haus zu zeigen. Spencer fielen einige Details auf die es ihm und պաշտպան vereinfachten selbstständig zu leben. Neben tiefen Griffen waren alle Türen und Schubladen noch mit kurzen gummierten Seilen ausgestattet damit die Metallgriffe nicht die Hundezähne beschädigten. Zusätzlich sah Spencer noch einen großen roten Knopf neben dem Schrank im Flur. Neugierig fragte er wozu der Knopf am Boden angebracht wurde. „Das ist ein Panik Knopf. Wir haben ihn dort angebracht damit du ihn nicht versehentlich auslöst aber er für պաշտպան gut erreichbar ist. Er ist mit dem Rettungsdienst und Garcias Computer verbunden. Ich weiß das du gelernt hast alleine mit dem Rollstuhl klarzukommen" sagte Morgan und hoffte das sein bester Freund ihm glaubte, „aber falls doch etwas passieren sollte kann պաշտպան mit diesem Knopf sofort Hilfe herbei rufen. Das soll nicht heißen dass ich dir nicht zutraue alleine zu leben. Das tun wir alle" das Team nickte „Wir vertrauen dir aber wir fühlen uns auch einfach sicherer wenn wir wissen dass sofort Hilfe kommen kann falls etwas passiert. Und Hunde sind nicht besonders begabt im Telefonieren, deswegen haben wir uns für einen Notfall Knopf entschieden. Er informiert die Rettungskräfte auch sofort über alle notwendigen Informationen, damit sie wissen dass du keine Narkotika nimmst zum Beispiel" erklärte er beschwichtigend. „Also für dann wenn ich es vermassele in den Rollstuhl zu kommen oder denke ich will mal zur Abwechslung die Treppe nehmen" erwiderte Spencer trocken, aber sein Lächeln zeigte dem Team das er es nicht ernst meinte. Die Gestaltung des Kellers überraschte Spencer, besonders als Hotch ihm sagte das Jack und Henry den Sternenhimmel gestaltet haben. „Es ist wunderbar" sagte Spencer und er musste sich zusammen nehmen um nicht vor Freude zu weinen. Dass die beiden Jungen nicht nur sein Sternzeichen in die Mitte als zentralen Punkt gesetzt haben sondern auch darauf geachtet hatten die anderen Sterne genau richtig zu platzieren berührte ihn so sehr das er nicht wusste was er sonst sagen sollte.

Sie brauchten fast zwei Stunden bis Spencer alles gesehen und alle wichtigen Fragen gestellt hatte. Doch dann waren sie im Garten, պաշտպան spielte mit Henry und Jack, die kurz vorher mit Will gekommen waren, während Rossi am Grill stand. Zuerst wollte Spencer noch helfen, doch er merkte schnell dass seine Freunde bereits alles fertig gemacht hatten und nur noch der Grill bedient und die Schüsseln aus der Küche getragen werden mussten. Keine der beiden Aufgaben gehörte zu den Dingen die er aktuell tun konnte, oder wollte. Also schaute er nur den drei tobenden Gestalten in seinem Garten zu. Plötzlich hörte պաշտպան auf zu spielen und sein Blick sprang zum Vordergarten. Henry und Jack erstarrten als sie das tiefe Knurren des Hundes hörten, und Spencer rief ihn sofort zu sich. Das Team reagierte auf die vom Hund angezeigte Bedrohung mit gezogenen Waffen, Will und JJ stellten sich zu den Kindern hinter Spencer, auch wenn JJ ihn drängte ebenfalls in Deckung zu gehen. Doch ihr Freund weigerte sich und erinnerte sie das er auch eine Waffe hatte, wenn auch keine wie sie. Aber dafür würde seine ihr Ziel immer treffen auch wenn es versucht auszuweichen. Ruhig fuhr er zum Vorgarten, flankiert von Morgan und Hotch, պաշտպան blieb weiterhin vor ihm. Als Spencer die vordere Hausecke umrundete wusste er wieso der Hund so defensiv-aggressiv reagiert hatte. Überrascht mit zwei gezogenen Waffen und einem drohenden Hund begrüßt zu werden erstarrte William Reid nur einen Meter von der Haustür entfernt. „Was willst du?" fragte Spencer und griff vorsichtshalber das Halsband seines Rüden, damit dieser es sich nicht doch überlegte und angriff. „Ich… Spencer ich habe gehört das du deinen Job verloren hast. Also wollte ich dir doch nur helfen" antwortete William nervös. Keiner der Profiler glaubte ihm, natürlich könnte seine Nervosität daher rühren das Hotch und Morgan noch immer auf ihn zielten und պաշտպան eindeutig kurz davor war ihn anzuspringen und umzubringen. „Ich habe meinen Job nicht verloren. Ich habe nur meine Position in meinem alten Team aufgegeben. Aber das war meine Entscheidung. Genauso wie es meine Entscheidung war das ich Profiler im FBI werden wollte habe ich mich nun entschieden das ich Abstand brauche. Wenn es darum geht das ich dir mit dem Anwalt gedroht habe im Falle dass du mein Haus in Vegas nicht in einem Monat geräumt hast, ich werde meine Meinung nicht ändern. Ja du hast darin seit Jahren gelebt, seit du uns verlassen hast. Aber du hast dabei einen Fehler gemacht, deswegen gehörte das Haus meiner Mutter und ab dem Moment das sie nicht mehr für Zurechnungsfähig befunden wurde gehörte es mir. Also verschwindest du entweder in den nächsten vier Wochen aus meinem Haus oder ich werde dich verklagen" Spencers Stimme war eiskalt und scharf, William schaute ihn entgeistert an. „Du kleiner Bastard! _Ich_ habe das Haus bezahlt. Dir gehört daran absolut gar nichts. Und wenn du einen Anwalt findest der dir rät mich zu verklagen nur weil ich nicht aus _meinem Eigentum_ ausziehe dann lass dir gesagt sein das er ein Idiot ist" fuhr William seinen Sohn an und ging dabei zwei Schritte auf ihn zu, so das nur noch der Zaun die beiden trennte. Hotch beobachtete gespannt wie William reagierte, während Morgan Spencer im Blick behielt. „Du hast das Haus mit dem Geld aus dem Erbe meiner Mutter bezahlt, illegal wenn ich dich daran erinnern darf. Das Konto mit dem Geld lief nur auf den Namen Diana Reid, und du hattest niemals die Einwilligung meiner Mum bekommen auf das Konto zuzugreifen. Du hast die Einwilligung gefälscht. Wir wissen beide dass ich mit 18 Anspruch auf das Haus erhoben und vor Gericht gewonnen habe. Das Haus gehört dir nicht, es hat dir nie gehört und es wird dir nie gehören" erwiderte Spencer ruhig. Er kannte das Verhalten seines Vaters bereits aus seiner Kindheit, wenn er nicht bekam was er wollte kannte er nur zwei Wege. Flucht und Angriff. Spencer rechnete nicht mit einem Angriff und William enttäuschte ihn nicht, „Das wirst du bereuen" zischte sein Vater bevor er sich umdrehte und ging. Erst als sich der Rüde beruhigte ließ Spencer das Halsband los und fuhr zurück in den Garten. „Netter Besuch" kommentierte Morgan ironisch doch Spencer zuckte nur die Schultern. „Ich hatte bereits mit einem Besuch von ihm gerechnet nachdem er in der Klinik aufgetaucht war. Nur nicht so schnell" sagte Spencer als er den Jungs sagte sie könnten weiter spielen. „Denkst du dass er noch einmal wieder kommt?" fragte Hotch, die Drohung hatte ihn beunruhigt. „Sobald er denkt dass ich alleine bin wird er es vermutlich noch einmal probieren. Immerhin bin ich jetzt ein Krüppel der sogar vom FBI nicht mehr benötigt wird, und er ist ein angesehener Anwalt. Nun zumindest in seinen Augen" sagte Spencer ruhig. „Spencer dein Vater hat dich gerade in Anwesenheit von zwei Bundesbeamten bedroht und du findest das nicht wenigstens ein bisschen beunruhigend?" fragte Morgan wütend über das Verhalten von William und darüber das sein bester Freund es sofort wie eine unwichtige Information behandelte. „Morgan, wenn ich jedes Mal einen Dollar bekommen hätte wenn er mich bedroht hat dann hätte ich mir als 10 Jähriger nicht so viele Sorgen um Geld machen müssen" sagte Spencer ruhig, „Und was wenn du den Dollar wieder hättest abgeben müssen für jedes Mal wenn er die Drohung wahr gemacht hat?" fragte Rossi. Gespannte Sekunden waren die Erwachsenen leise, „dann hätte ich wenigstens nicht mehr Probleme gehabt als ich es ohne den Dollar hatte" gab Spencer zu. Sein Vater hatte die meisten seiner Drohungen wahr gemacht. Doch das war Spencer nicht besonders wichtig, er wusste dass sein Vater niemals in sein Haus kommen würde ohne dass er es bemerkte. „Einen Bundesbeamten zu bedrohen ist ein Bundesvergehen. Wenn du ihn anzeigen willst sage ich als Zeuge aus" bot Hotch nun noch besorgter an. „Hotch, ihr habt ein Sicherheitssystem eingebaut von dem Garcia sagt das es nicht ohne Alarm zu knacken ist. Ich habe պաշտպան und bin berechtigt ihn gegen jeden Eindringling einzusetzen. Denkst du wirklich dass ich mich nicht gegen meinen eigenen Vater wehren kann?" fragte Spencer, langsam genervt von der Überführsorge seiner ehemaligen Teamkollegen. „Er weiß dass er keine Chancen vor Gericht hätte, also hofft er mich einschüchtern zu können. Aber ich bin kein Kind mehr das er mit einer simplen Drohung einschüchtern kann" sagte Spencer bestimmt. Er wollte nichts mehr zu dem Thema hören. Zu seinem Glück war das Fleisch auch fertig und so setzten sich alle gemeinsam an den riesigen Gartentisch.

~Fortsetzung folgt~


	9. Vaterliebe

**պաշտպան** [pashtpan] **Beschützer  
սկսած** [skats] **Aus**  
 **բերել** [berel] **bringen**  
 **այստեղ** [aystegh] **Hier  
Առաջ** [arraj] **Voran**

* * *

 **Kapitel 9**

 _ **Vaterliebe**_

Spencer war nicht besonders überrascht als Morgan darauf bestand nach dem grillen bei ihm zu übernachten. Als auch alle anderen sofort anboten zu bleiben war er ebenso wenig überrascht. „Okay. Wenn ich das nochmals zusammenfassen sollte. Ich habe ein Garcia-zertifiziertes Alarmsystem das sofort die Polizei alarmiert sollte eingebrochen werden, eine zugelassene FBI K9-Einheit die ich auf jeden Eindringling loslassen darf und, da ich kaum glaube das Morgan jemals weiter als bis zum Bürgersteig gehen würde, auch noch einen total nervigen Kollegen der jeden von euch im Hand-zu-Hand schlagen würde während er berechtigt ist eine Schusswaffe zu tragen und diese zu nutzen. Ich kann es gerne nochmals sagen, ich bin nicht schutzlos. Egal ob es nun mein Vater oder ein psychopathischer Serienmörder, beide würden vermutlich niemals bis in den oberen Stock kommen bevor sie bewegungsunfähig oder tot auf dem Boden liegen würden. Könntet ihr euch also bitte wieder beruhigen? Hotch nimm Jack, geht nach Hause und genießt euer Wochenende, JJ für dich gilt das gleiche nimm deine beiden Männer und geh dich entspannen. Für euch andere gilt das auch, ich will nicht wie ein rohes Ei behandelt werden. Es ist nicht das erste Ma,l dass William mir gedroht hat, auch nicht das erste Mal seit ich beim FBI angefangen habe. Und bisher ist auch absolut nichts Schlimmeres als eine verkürzte Nacht und einmal eine geprellte Rippe daraus geworden. Also bitte ich euch geht jetzt und lasst euch von ihm nicht euer Wochenende versauen" sagte Spencer fordernd. Er hatte keine Lust mehr wie ein Invalide behandelt zu werden immerhin war er ebenfalls ein FBI Agent und hatte zusammen mit պաշտպան sogar eine Freigabe für den Außeneinsatz. Langsam gingen seine Freunde bis nur noch Morgan und John übrig waren. „John du solltest auch gehen" sagte Spencer mit einem sanften Lächeln, er erinnerte sich nur zu gut an die Nächte in denen er John geweckt hatte als er plötzlich bei ihm vor der Tür stand und es hat John nie gestört auch wenn seine Nacht dann ebenfalls meistens vorbei war. „Du hast Recht, aber ich werde dir trotzdem sagen das ich jemanden vorbei schicke der euch ein wenig im Auge behält" sagte John und legte seine Hand auf die Schulter des Jüngeren. „Denkst du nicht dass jeder FBI Agent was Besseres zu tun hat als Babysitter zu spielen?" fragte Spencer irritiert doch Morgan war nur amüsiert. „Pass auf sonst stellt er noch eine ganze Einheit ab und postiert sie so das niemand sie übersehen kann damit dein Vater weiß das du dem FBI nicht egal bist" scherzte Morgan, was ihm einen drohenden Blick von Spencer einfing. „Keine Sorge nur zwei Agents die in einem absolut unauffälligen Wagen sitzen werden" beteuerte John und Spencer schüttelte nur den Kopf. „Hab ein gutes Wochenende John" sagte er und zeigte damit, dass für ihn das Thema beendet war. Nachdem John verschwunden war dauerte es nicht einmal eine halbe Stunde bevor ein schwarzer Kombi in die Straße einbog und einige Häuser entfernt stehen blieb.

Es war gerade einmal 22 Uhr als Spencer sagte er würde sich hinlegen und Moran eine gute Nacht wünschte. Und auch Morgan legte sich nicht allzu lange danach ebenfalls in das gemütliche Bett im Gästezimmer. Nur պաշտպան war noch auf und wanderte durch sein neues Heim, und die beiden FBI Agenten die John abgestellt hatte beobachteten entspannt wie die Lichter in den Häusern um sie herum langsam ausgingen. Was keiner von ihnen wusste war das noch jemand das Haus beobachtete. William Reid hatte nicht aufgegeben seinen Sohn zu überzeugen weshalb er nachdem die meisten gegangen waren sein Auto unauffällig in der Nähe parkte. Nur noch ein Auto war vor Spencers Haus geparkt, und auch dieses fuhr wenig später weg, also wartete William darauf dass die Lichter ausgingen.

Es war kurz vor Mitternacht als er die Tür seines Autos öffnete und mit langen schritten den Weg zu Spencers Haus lang ging. Doch er hatte das automatische Licht in seinem Auto nicht deaktiviert, was Agent McNeil natürlich nicht entging. Sofort weckte er seinen Teamleiter der auf den Beifahrersitz eingenickt war und deutete auf das Auto dessen Licht gerade wieder erlosch und dann auf den dunklen Umriss der sich durch die Schatten der Häuser bewegte. Ruhig beobachteten die beiden Agents wie William sich immer weiter dem Haus seines Sohnes näherte während sie nochmals prüften, dass ihre Waffen einsatzbereit waren. William schob sich leise an der Tür vorbei und zu einem Seitenfenster das von der Straße aus halb verdeckt war, was er dabei nicht bemerkte war das Geräusch von Autotüren die geöffnet wurden als McNeil und Summers ihren Kombi verließen um ihren Verdächtigen besser im Blick zu behalten. Leise versuchte William das Fenster aufzuhebeln und als das nicht ging wickelte er sich seine Jacke um die Hand und schlug kurzerhand das Fenster ein. Worauf keiner der drei Männer gefasst war, war das պաշտպան kaum das die Scheibe aufgebrochen war erschien und knurrend den Eindringling fixierte. „FBI, ich will ihre Hände sehen" sagte Summers laut genug das William ihn deutlich hören konnte und als dieser in die andere Richtung abhauen wollte musste er feststellen das auch dieser Weg abgeschnitten war als Morgan mit erhobener Waffe aus dem Schatten des Hauses trat. Nachdem McNeil William Reid Handschellen angelegt hatte und die drei auf den Streifenwagen der Polizei warteten fragte Summers seit wann Morgan im Schatten des Hauses gestanden hatte. „Ein Fenster aufzuhebeln ist vielleicht leise genug das ein Mensch davon nicht aufwacht aber Hunde haben einfach ein viel feineres Gehör. Und mal ehrlich wer kann bitte Schlafen wenn eine kalte und feuchte Nase einen auffordert aufzuwachen, besonders wenn es sich dabei um պաշտպան handelt?" erwiderte Morgan grinsend und tätschelte den Kopf des Hundes. „Ich hoffe nur es versucht nicht so schnell wieder jemand bei mir einzusteigen, das ist echt nicht lustig wenn man ne weile braucht bis man mobil ist" murrte Spencer als er sich neben seinen Freund rollen ließ. „Bist ja doch noch rausgekommen" sagte William mit einem Seitenblick auf seinen Sohn. Doch weniger als die Aussage beunruhigte Spencer der Schadenfreudige Ausdruck seines Vaters. Mit einem kurzen Blick in die Umgebung begann er den Rollstuhl zu drehen als ein Schuss ertönte. Die erfahrenen Agenten reagierten sofort und zogen erneut ihre Waffen und blickten sich um während William und Spencer in das Haus gezogen wurden und McNeil den Schuss meldete. Was Morgan besorgte war das Spencer in seinem Rollstuhl zusammen gesackt war und nicht mehr reagierte. „Spencer, rede mit mir!" sagte er flehend als sie in die Sicherheit des Hausflures gekommen waren. Während McNeil William Reid absicherte kniete sich Summers vor Spencer und richtete seinen Oberkörper auf. „Scheiße" fluchte er und gab den Funkspruch raus den Morgan gefürchtet hatte, „Agent verletzt, wiederhole Agent verletzt brauchen sofort Unterstützung", bevor er Morgan überhaupt losschicken konnte für einen Erst-Hilfe Kasten schrie McNeil „Wir müssen hier weg, sofort!" und Summers musste ihm zustimmen als erneut ein Schuss durch die Nacht hallte. „Die Garage!" schrie Morgan und sofort setzten sich die Agents als ein schwarzer SUV vor der Tür hielt und Tarō und Muedos hinter ihm in Deckung gingen. „Muedos!" schrie Summers als er seine Teamkollegen sah und signalisierte ihm dass sie William nehmen sollten während hinter ihm Morgan und McNeil Spencer eine Schutzweste anlegten und ihn hinter das Sofa auf den Boden setzten. „Wir müssen den Fahrstuhl öffnen um durch zu kommen. Es gibt einen Notfall Modus für das Tor damit es sofort vollständig aufspringt und nicht eine gefühlte Ewigkeit braucht" sagte Morgan und deutete auf die Bedienfläche des Fahrstuhl. Summers und McNeil griffen die Schulterpolster von Spencers Weste und Morgan ließ die Fahrstuhltüren aufgleiten. Kaum waren alle vier Männer durch den Fahrstuhl in die Garage als ein Schuss an der gerade schließenden Fahrstuhltür abprallte. „Schlüssel?" fragte Summers und Morgan warf ihm den Schlüsselbund zu, nachdem er den Knopf für die Hunderampe gedrückt hatte. Die Rampe war noch nicht einmal vollständig unten als der Rüde bereits in seinem Zwinger saß. Morgan half McNeil Spencer auf den Sitz, der gekürzten Rücksitzbank, zu setzen und anzuschnallen bevor McNeil sich auf den Beifahrersitz schob. Kaum das alle Türen geschlossen waren ließ Summers den Motor aufheulen, Morgan griff kurz über die Mittelleiste und drückte einen Knopf an der Konsole woraufhin das Blaulicht anging. „Sirene ist der Knopf links daneben" sagte er und drückte dann den Garagen Notfallknopf. Kaum war das Tor mit einem lauten Rattern geöffnet als Summers Gas gab. Geübt manövrierte er den SUV mit Blaulicht und heulender Sirene durch die Nacht. „Die anderen sind bei dem Idioten der das Fenster eingeschlagen hat" sagte McNeil und Morgan brummte nur etwas unverständliches. Er wollte nicht über William nachdenken während er versuchte die Blutung in Spencers Brust zu stoppen damit sein Freund nicht starb.

* * *

Hotch und die anderen trafen nur wenige Sekunden nach Morgan ein und waren schockiert. Nicht nur das William Reid tatsächlich versucht hatte einzubrechen, sondern auch das er tatsächlich einen Scharfschützen als Sicherheit engagiert hatte aber vor allem die Menge an Blut die Morgans Oberteil, Arme und Hände beschmierte. „Morgan was ist passiert?" fragte Hotch, alle wollten wissen was so schief gelaufen ist das Spencer schon wieder im Krankenhaus sein musste, doch keiner wollte wirklich fragen den die Menge an Blut lässt keinen von ihnen besonders hoffen. „Agent Hotchner. Es tut mir wirklich leid, ich habe keine Entschuldigung dafür, dass Agent Reid unter meinem Schutz verwundet wurde. Aber ich kann sie jedenfalls darüber informieren das nicht nur William Reid sondern auch der Schütze in FBI Gewahrsam sind" Summers wusste das es nicht viel brachte zu wissen das die Verantwortlichen ihre Strafe erhalten würden. Nicht wenn man noch um das Überleben eines Kollegen, eines Freundes, bangte. Zu ihrem Glück kam bereits wenige Minuten später ein Arzt. Nun zuerst dachten die Agents das es zu schnell ging und das der einzige Ausgang der noch möglich war nicht gut war, doch die Haltung des Arztes, sein lockerer Gang und die fröhliche Miene, sorgte für Zweifel an der allgemeinen Wahrscheinlichkeit. „FBI?" fragte der Arzt nur vergnügt und als alle ihre Ausweise beinahe Zeitgleich vorzeigten winkte er wieder ab. „Schon gut die brauch ich nicht wirklich sehen. Ihr Freund wird gerade auf sein Zimmer gebracht, und nur als Warnung seine Laune ist mit einem Vulkan zu vergleichen. Einem der kurz vor einem Ausbruch steht. Die Kugel ist an einer Rippe abgeprallt und hat Herz und Lunge um einen Hauch verfehlt. Leider hat sie sein Schultergelenk getroffen und es leicht beschädigt. Wir haben die Kugel entfernt und es sind keine bleibenden Schäden zu erwarten wenn alles gut verheilt. Damit es gut verheilen kann darf er seinen Arm die nächsten acht Wochen nicht bewegen, was ihn natürlich stark einschränkt. Die nächsten 24 Stunden muss er auf jeden Fall noch hier verbringen damit wir sicher sind das er den Schock, den Blutverlust und die OP gut überstanden hat. Danach empfehle ich dass er weiterhin bleibt damit er seinen Arm nicht unnötig belasten muss" erklärte der Arzt im Plauderton. „Er wird also wieder gesund?" Morgan schaute den Arzt verblüfft an, er hatte Spencer dabei beobachtet wie er langsam ausblutete und seine Lebenszeichen immer schlechter wurden bevor er direkt bei Erreichen des Krankenhauses den Puls nicht mehr finden konnte. „Agent ihr Freund wird wieder vollständig gesund wenn er sich an das hält was wir ihm sagen. Sein Körper ist in einen Schockzustand gegangen nachdem die Kugel eintraf was seine Bewusstlosigkeit zur Folge hatte. Und die Menge an Blut die er verloren hat war zwar stark bedenklich und zu viel als das er sie hätte selber wieder aufbauen können doch mit hilfe von Transfusionen nicht Lebensbedrohlich. Unser größtes Problem war es ein Narkosemittel für ihn zu finden das nicht nur kein Narkotika ist sondern auch nicht mit seinen anderen Medikamenten unerwünschte Effekte erzeugt" erklärte der Arzt mit einem aufmunternden Lächeln bevor er davon eilte als sein Pager klingelte. „Andere Medikamente?" fragte JJ die anderen zurückgebliebenen. Doch keiner wusste etwas davon dass Spencer Medikamente nahm.

In diesem Moment kam John in den Wartebereich, jeder konnte sehen das er alles andere als gerne hier war. Summers und McNeil sahen sich besorgt an, es war nicht besonders oft der Fall das der Direktor persönlich zu einem Verletzten FBI Agenten fuhr, und da es gerade passierte wenn ihnen der Schutz dieses Agenten aufgetragen wurde ließ sie nichts gutes ahnen. „Wie geht es ihm?" fragte John und Hotch wiederholte für ihn was der Arzt gesagt hatte. Erleichtert ließ sich John in einen der harten Stühle sinken. „Wir wollten gerade zu ihm" sagte Morgan halb fragend doch John winkte ab, „ich werde in einem Moment nachkommen" sagte er. Also gingen die BAU Agents alleine zu ihrem Freund.

Der Arzt hatte nicht gelogen als er sagte das Spencer wirklich schlechte Laune hatte. „wer hat denn euch gerufen?" fragte er mit einem missbilligenden Blick auf sein altes Team. „Spencer!" Morgan war entsetzt über Spencers Reaktion, ebenso wie JJ und Garcia die wie erstarrt an der Tür standen. „Was, Morgan? Ich kann mich nicht erinnern das ich wollte das die anderen informiert werden. Warte, vielleicht liegt das daran das ich euch nicht sehen will" gab Spencer sarkastisch zurück. Hotch hatte Spencer noch nie so gesehen, es kam ihm vor als hätte jemand eine völlig andere Persönlichkeit in seinen Freund gepflanzt. „So redet man nicht mit seinen Freunden" rügte plötzlich eine andere Stimme vom Flur aus, und die FBI Agenten wirbelten herum, Morgan zog sogar seine Waffe. Doch sie sahen nur Dr. Holden der mit halb erhobenen Händen da stand. „Ich möchte ihnen ja wirklich nichts vorschreiben, aber ich denke es wäre besser wenn sie alle zu den normalen Besuchszeiten wiederkommen würden" sagte der Psychologe mit einem kurzen Blick auf die Uhr, die gerade einmal 2:30 Uhr morgens anzeigt. „Oder noch besser ihr kommt gar nicht mehr" sagte Spencer von seinem Bett aus. „Das reicht jetzt ernsthaft" sagte Dr. Holden bestimmt und warf Spencer ein kleines Säckchen in die Magengrube. Spencer keuchte einmal kurz, „Steht das in ihrer Jobbeschreibung das sie verletzte Patienten noch weiter verletzen sollen?" fragte Spencer zerknirscht. „Nein in meiner Jobbeschreibung steht das ich meinen Patienten helfe. Also würde ich dir raten du bist solange leise bis du wieder meinst was du sagst" gab Holden zurück ohne auf Spencers schlechte Laune weiter einzugehen. Das Team blickte kurz verunsichert von Spencer zu seinem Psychologen und zurück, bevor Hotch ihnen bedeutete aus dem Raum zu gehen. Morgan schaute noch einen Moment zu seinem Freund, gerade rechtzeitig um zu sehen das Spencer einige Pillen schluckte.

„Dr. Holden, können sie uns sagen was gerade passiert ist?" fragte Hotch den Psychologen in kühlem Ton, er hatte in diesem Moment wirklich keine Lust auf den normalen Rechtlichen Tanz um die Schweigepflicht des Arztes sondern wollte nur wissen wieso Spencer reagierte wie er es getan hatte. „Ich habe ihm seine Medikamente gebracht und ihm erspart das er sich noch tiefer in die Probleme stürzt" erwiderte Craig und als er Morgans und Hotchs Gesichter sah seufzte er. „Wie wäre es wenn wir in die Cafeteria gehen und einen Kaffee trinken während ich ihnen sage was ich sagen kann" lenkte er ein und bevor das Team widersprechen konnte ging Craig voran. Sie waren gerade ein paar Schritte gegangen als John, zusammen mit den Agents Summers und McNeil sowie mit etwas Abstand noch zwei weiteren Agenten die das Team nicht kannte, um die Ecke bog. „Wie gut ist seine Laune?" fragte John an Craig gewandt und der Arzt zuckte nur die Schultern, „Ich würde ihm gerade nichts geben das Verletzungen hervorrufen kann" sagte er nur und John nickte stumm. „Ihr wartet alle hier" orderte der FBI Direktor seinen Begleitern bevor er, zur Verwunderung von allen außer den beiden Unbekannten Agenten seine Waffe aus dem Holster nahm und sie an einen seiner Bodyguards abgab.

* * *

Wenige Minuten später erreichte das Team zusammen mit Dr. Holden die Cafeteria und Morgan ging mit JJ zusammen an den Kaffeeautomaten um allen ihr benötigtes Koffein zu besorgen. „Spencer ist aktuell, sagen wir leicht reizbar. Vor allen Dingen weil er sich selber aktuell nicht mehr als vollwertigen Agenten ansieht. Daher versucht er sich selber zu beweisen, etwas das ihn wie ich vermute hier her gebracht hat, was scheinbar schief gelaufen ist. Sicherlich sehen die meisten nur einen jungen Mann der im Rollstuhl sitzt und bemitleidet ihn und wollen ihm helfen. Beides möchte Spencer nicht. Was er aktuell noch nicht für sich selber erkannt hat ist, dass nicht jeder der ihm helfen möchte ihn bemitleidet. Ich vermute seine ablehnende Reaktion gerade hat damit zu tun, dass er zum einen das Gefühl hat das sie ihn bemitleiden und ihm nicht zutrauen das er für sich selber sorgen kann. Aber auch weil sein Plan sich zu beweisen eindeutig gegen ihn gearbeitet hat und er selber weiß das er ohne Hilfe sicherlich ein extremes Problem gehabt hätte" erklärte Craig als alle wieder zusammen saßen. „Von welchen Medikamenten hat der Arzt vorhin geredet?" fragte Morgan besorgt. Einen Moment herrschte Stille, während Craig überlegte ob er diese Information teilen sollte oder nicht. „Nichts worüber sie sich sorgen machen müssten. Ich denke ich sollte nun wieder gehen. Am besten kommen sie alle wieder sobald die normalen Besuchszeiten sind" verabschiedete sich der Psychologe und stand dabei bereits auf um weiteren Fragen aus dem Weg zu gehen.

* * *

John hatte sich nachdem er alleine in Spencers Zimmer gegangen war ruhig auf die Kante von Spencers Bett gesetzt. „In drei Wochen bin ich zu einem Essen eingeladen. Begleitest du mich?" fragte er ruhig und wartete dann geduldig auf Spencers Antwort. „Sollte ich denn wirklich mitkommen? Ich bin ja scheinbar nicht einmal in der Lage auf meine eigene Sicherheit zu achten" gab Spencer nach einigen Momenten kleinlaut zurück. „Und Morgan war auch dort und zwei Agents die speziell für den Personenschutz ausgebildet sind. Sind die drei jetzt nicht mehr qualifiziert ihren Job zu machen?" fragte John neugierig, Spencer schaute ihn erschrocken an „Natürlich sind sie noch qualifiziert! Und wenn ich mich entscheiden könnte würde ich Agent Summers und sein Team wieder wählen wenn ich noch einmal Personenschutz bräuchte". „Also wieso solltest du dann nicht mehr in der Lage sein deinen neuen Job zu machen?" fragte John ruhig, er kannte diese Gespräche inzwischen und wusste das Spencer am schnellsten wieder in Form zu bringen war wenn man es ihn durch Fragen selbst erklären lässt. „Weil… Oh…" Spencer erkannte worauf John hinaus wollte, „Ich würde gerne mitkommen" sagte er dann. „Das freut mich. Meintest du das mit Summers Team wie du es gesagt hattest?" John schaute Spencer an und als Spencer nickte rief er Summers in den Raum. „Sir, Agent Reid" sagte Summers ruhig als er den Raum betrat. Der Teamleiter versuchte sich seine Besorgnis nicht anmerken zu lassen doch für Spencers geübten blick war sie erkennbar. „Agent Reid wird ab sofort Personenschutz benötigen. Mindestens zwei Agents in direkter Umgebung, bei 24 Stunden Schutz. Die Agents müssen unauffällig und diskret arbeiten können" sagte John, und Summers nickte „Ich würde das Team von Petersen empfehlen" sagte er nachdem er kurz überlegt hatte. „Sie haben mich falsch verstanden. Ihr Team wird Agent Reids persönliches Schutzteam. Sie werden keine weiteren Einsätze mehr haben, ihr einziges Ziel ab sofort ist der vollständige Schutz von Agent Reid und seinem Assistenzhund. Sie werden ihn überallhin begleiten. Die elektronische Absicherung seines Hauses ist bereits installiert und funktionsbereit. Das Haus neben Agent Spencer ist bereits im Besitz des FBI und eingerichtet, sie werden es ab sofort für die Agenten der Nachtschicht nutzen. Rufen sie ihr Team an und sagen sie ihnen dass ich alle um 10Uhr in meinem Büro erwarte. Bis sie wieder zu ihrem Dienst antreten wird Agent Petersens Team den Schutz von Agent Reid übernehmen" sagte John, in seiner FBI Direktor Stimme, und machte deutlich dass er keinen Widerspruch duldete. „Jawohl Sir" antwortete Summers überrascht aber auch erleichtert. Als John ihm bedeutete dass er wieder gehen konnte drehte er sich um und machte sich daran sein Team über ihren Exklusiv Einsatz zu informieren. „Ist das wirklich nötig?" fragte Spencer, es gefiel ihm nicht das John ihm eine persönliche Schutzmannschaft zuteilte. Nun er musste zugeben dass er froh war wenigstens entschieden zu haben welches Team er haben wollte aber das machte die Situation nicht viel besser. „Spencer, ich vertraue dir und auch պաշտպան das ihr für eure eigene Sicherheit sorgen könnt. Aber ich weiß auch dass du ein Magnet für Ärger bist. Sobald du wieder zum Dienst kommst, und wie ich dich kenne ist das sobald sie dich hier rauslassen und spätestens wenn du deinen Rollstuhl wieder vernünftig steuern kannst, wirst du nicht mehr in der BAU sein. Du wirst kein Team mehr haben das dir den Rücken frei hält, also sorge ich dafür das jemand dir den Rücken deckt. Außerdem solltest du dich daran gewöhnen für den Fall das unser Treffen in ein paar Wochen so verläuft wie ich es hoffe, denn dann wird das zum Standard" John versuchte ihn aufzumuntern und als Spencer nicht mehr so unzufrieden aussah verabschiedete er sich und sagte seinem jungen Freund er solle noch ein wenig schlafen. Vor der Tür traf er bereits Petersen, der gerade von Summers auf den Stand gebracht wurde. „Er sollte jetzt schlafen. Lassen Sie niemanden in sein Zimmer. Keinen Arzt, keine Schwester, keinen Polizisten und nicht einmal einen FBI Agenten. Haben Sie verstanden?" John wollte nichts riskieren und erst als Petersen bestätigte ging er.

* * *

Es dauerte bis zur Mittagspause bis das BAU Team zurück ins Krankenhaus kam. Als sie zwei FBI Agenten vor Spencers Zimmer stehen sahen beunruhigte sie etwas, und Morgan verlängerte seine Schritte um schneller zu seinem Freund zu kommen. Doch womit das Team nicht gerechnet hatte war das die beiden Agents die Tür blockierten. Selbst als sie alle ihre Ausweise vorzeigten wurde ihnen der Einlass versperrt. Doch das wollte Morgan absolut nicht einsehen und als er einen der Agenten zur Seite schieben wollte drehte der sich und fixierte Morgan neben der Tür. „Ich rate ihnen dringend sich zu beruhigen Agent Morgan" sagte der Agent und entfernte Morgans Dienstwaffe aus ihrem Holster. Sein Kollege klopfte nur dreimal kurz gegen die Tür, ohne den Rest des Teams aus den Augen zu lassen oder die andere Hand von seiner Waffe zu heben. Nur ein paar Sekunden später trat Petersen aus dem Zimmer, die Waffe bereits in der Hand, und schaute sich einen Moment um. „Was ist los?" fragte er, noch immer ohne die Waffe zu holstern wie Hotch bemerkte, und der Agent der Morgan an der Wand fixierte drehte den Kopf zu ihm. Ein Fehler wie er sofort bemerkte als Morgan seine Unaufmerksamkeit ausnutzte und ihn mit einem gezielten Tritt dazu brachte den Griff für den Bruchteil einer Sekunde zu lockern. Sofort wirbelte Morgan herum und versuchte dem Agent ins Gesicht zu schlagen als Petersen seine Waffe in Morgans Genick drückte. „Morgan, hör auf" sagte Hotch mit seiner Teamchef Stimme. Einen Moment herrschte Stille auf dem Flur, bevor sie von Schritten unterbrochen wurde. „Shit" war McNeils Kommentar als er kurz vor dem Rest des Teams um die Ecke bog. Summers stockte kurz bevor er zustimmte, „Kein so guter Zeitpunkt zur Ablösung?" fragte er dann scherzhaft an Petersen gewendet der ihn genervt ansah. „Perfekter Zeitpunkt, dann können wir Agent Morgan persönlich in eine Zelle werfen" erwiderte Petersen und Summers schaute sich nochmals kurz um. „Komm schon, sei ein bisschen locker und sieh es als Übung an, is' doch niemand verletzt oder?" versuchte Summers es. „Nein, ich pass drauf auf das keiner meiner Männer oder gar die zu schützende Person verletzt wird" gab Petersen kühl zurück. „Okay dann eine Info als Tausch" schlug Summers vor. Er wusste, dass Petersen sich freuen würde wenn er hörte das Summers Team keine Einsätze mehr bekam, immerhin waren beide Teams schon seit Generationen Rivalen wenn es um den Titel des besten Personenschutz Teams des FBI ging. „Wenn die Info gut ist" erwiderte Petersen ruhig ohne die Waffe zu bewegen. „Mein Team ist für unbegrenzte Zeit vom Direktor gesperrt worden" sagte Summers und Petersen steckte seine Waffe weg. „Kommt davon wenn man seinen Job nicht vernünftig macht" sagte der nun schadenfreudige Agent. Morgan ging vorsichtig zurück zu seinem Team, er wollte nicht wirklich nochmal eine Waffe auf sich gerichtet haben, und zu seiner Überraschung wurde ihm seine Waffe zurück gereicht. „Ja wir wurden dazu verdonnert Agent Reid zu beschützen, hier im Krankenhaus und danach wenn er seinen Dienst in der Cyber Unit antritt" gab Summers trocken zurück, während er Petersen den schriftlichen Befehl übergab der Spencer wieder unter den Schutz von Summers Team stellte. „Dann passt mal gut auf nicht das er vor zu viel tippen einen Krampf bekommt" Petersen amüsierte sich darüber, immerhin war sein Team jetzt offiziell das beste Schutz Team des FBI. Dann verabschiedete er sich und verschwand mit seinem Team. „Sie wurden geblockt?" fragte Morgan ungläubig, einen Scharfschützen hatte immerhin niemand erwartet und er konnte nicht glauben, dass John das Team bestrafte. „So in der Art. Ich muss noch einmal kurz mit Agent Reid reden, dann können Sie alle zu ihm" sagte er und McNeil und Tarō postierten sich entspannte neben der Tür als ihr Chef die Tür von innen wieder schloss. Es dauerte auch nur ein paar Momente bevor Summers wieder aus dem Zimmer trat und das Team zu ihrem Freund lies.

~Fortsetzung folgt~


	10. Cyber Unit und Abschied

**պաշտպան** [pashtpan] **Beschützer  
սկսած** [skats] **Aus**  
 **բերել** [berel] **bringen**  
 **այստեղ** [aystegh] **Hier  
Առաջ** [arraj] **Voran**

* * *

 **Kapitel 10**

 _ **Cyber Unit und Abschied**_

Nachdem Spencer sich bei seinem Team entschuldigt hatte wartete er so geduldig er konnte darauf dass die Ärzte ihn entließen. Natürlich freute es ihn absolut nicht dass es zwei Tage dauerte bis es endlich soweit war, und auch nicht das sein Arzt ihm sagte dass er vier Wochen lang seinen Arm nicht bewegen durfte. Vier Wochen mit einem Arm in der Schlinge sind wirklich nicht der Wunsch eines Rollstuhlfahrers. Doch heute war es endlich soweit und er war froh von Johnson aus dem Krankenhaus geschoben zu werden. Summers hatte Muedos los geschickt das Auto vorzufahren während Jones noch einmal eine kurze Runde mit պաշտպան ging. „Fahren wir als erstes zur BAU" sagte Spencer als Muedos angekommen war und Johnson ihn zu seiner Rampe schob. „Agent Reid..." fing Johnson ab bevor Spencer sie unterbrach, „Nur Reid oder Spencer, ich brauch von ihnen kein Sir und kein Agent oder etwas in der Art" sagte er und Johnson musste lächeln. „Jawohl Sir" sagte sie grinsend und bevor Spencer sich beschweren konnte setzte sie, „also Reid ich glaube wir sollten zuerst einmal zu deinem Haus fahren um deine Sachen wegzubringen". Mit einem leichten Lächeln musste Spencer den Kopf über Johnsons Verhalten schütteln. „In Ordnung" sagte er dann und Muedos fuhr los nachdem alle Menschlichen und der Tierische Insassen des Wagens sicher auf ihren Plätzen waren. Spencer spannte sich deutlich an als ein weiterer schwarzer SUV ihnen folgte, „Das sind nur Johnes und die anderen" flüsterte Johnson ihm zu und sofort entspannte sich Reid. Er wusste dass er etwas zu schreckhaft war, aber er konnte es nicht abschalten. Nicht seit dem Vorfall in der Akademie, natürlich hatte es sich verbessert aber jetzt war es wieder vollständig zurück. Sein Hirn arbeitete dauerhaft daran jeden um ihn herum zu profilen und ihre Aktionen vorher zu sehen. Doch das half ihm natürlich nicht besonders, doch er vertraute Summers und seinem Team. Es dauerte nicht lange bis Muedos in die Auffahrt einbog und den Wagen in der Garage parkte. Alle Spuren die an eine Schießerei erinnern konnten waren bereits entfernt worden, natürlich konnte das nicht die Erinnerung daran löschen aber Spencer war dennoch froh nicht jeden Tag den Beweis dafür sehen zu müssen. պաշտպան lief sofort durch das ganze Haus, stellte sicher das niemand dort war der es nicht sein durfte. Als der Rüde schwanzwedelnd wieder zurück kam entspannte sich auch das Schutzteam. Es dauerte auch nicht besonders lange Spencers Tasche aus dem Krankenhaus aufzuräumen da sie nur Wäsche, einen Laptop und Futter für պաշտպան enthielt. Wenig später fuhren sie wieder los, in Richtung Quantico um zur BAU zu kommen.

* * *

Morgan sprang überrascht von seinem Tisch auf als պաշտպան plötzlich neben ihm stand. „Verdammt…" keuchte er bevor er sich umschaute, natürlich hatte er die Aufmerksamkeit des ganzen Büros. Spencer stand an der Tür und musste sich anstrengen nicht laut zu lachen, und selbst Hotch, der aus seinem Büro gekommen war um zu sehen was los war, sah amüsiert aus. „Spence!" JJ war aus ihrem Büro gekommen und eilte zu Spencer um ihn zu begrüßen. „Hi JJ" grüßte Spencer sie und erwiderte ihre Umarmung etwas ungeschickt, „Was bringt dich her?" fragte Hotch als er ebenfalls in den Bullpen hinunter gegangen war und nun neben Spencer stand. „Nun…" Spencer knabberte für einen Moment nervös an seiner Lippe bevor er seinen früheren Chef ansah und dann zu dessen Büro blickte. Die Geste mochte für viele nichts zu bedeuten haben, doch Hotch verstand sofort das Spencer mit ihm alleine reden wollte. „Lass uns doch in mein Büro gehen. Ich muss mit dir noch dein Abschluss Gespräch führen" schlug der Team Chef vor und als Spencer zustimmte schob er den jüngeren in sein Büro. Erst nachdem die Tür, und auf Spencers bitte auch die Rollos, geschlossen waren schien er sich zu entspannen. Hotch sagte nichts, er setzte sich einfach nur auf das Sofa im hinteren Bereich des Büros. Er wollte Spencer nicht als ranghöherer Agent entgegenstehen, immerhin war er nicht mehr sein Chef.  
Es dauerte einen Moment bis Spencer begann zu reden, „Hotch, ich werde ab Morgen in der Cyber Unit arbeiten. Ich bin mir sicher Garcia hat das inzwischen auch schon herausgefunden", Hotch musste lächeln aber sagte nichts weiter, „Was sie sicherlich noch nicht weiß, ist das ich in vier Wochen nach Vegas zurück gehe" sagte Spencer und das Lächeln von Hotch verschwand wieder. „Du gehst zurück nach Vegas?" der Teamchef war erstaunt, und ein wenig gekränkt das Spencer es ihm nicht schon vorher gesagt hatte. „Ich hab dir doch erzählt das ich ein wenig die Einheiten des FBI austeste. Nun ich hätte vielleicht deutlicher sein sollen und sagen, die Einheiten, Teams und die verschiedenen Standorte. Ich werde zuerst in Vegas anfangen und dann sehen wohin ich als nächstes gehe. Das war der Grund wieso ich meinen Vater aus dem Haus haben wollte, weil ich es mir umbauen lasse damit ich dort wohnen kann während ich das Vegas Büro teste und wenn ich später wieder zurück fahre um meine Mum zu besuchen. Genauso wie ich das Haus vom Team behalten werde für dann wenn ich hierher komme um euch zu besuchen. Außerdem sehen wir uns sicherlich ab und an wenn ihr einen Fall habt" Spencer begann immer schneller zu reden, und er stoppte erst als Hotch ihm eine Hand auf die Schulter legte.  
„Reid, ist schon gut. Ich verstehe es dass du Abstand brauchst. Ich bin mir nur sicher dass wir dich alle vermissen werden. Aber du solltest tun was dich glücklich macht, und wenn die BAU nicht der richtige Platz für dich ist dann musst du einfach nochmal suchen wo dein Platz ist" versuchte Hotch ihn zu beruhigen. „Danke Hotch. Denk immer dran dass ich nur einen Anruf weit entfernt bin okay? Wenn ihr jemals meine Hilfe braucht bin ich nie weit entfernt" das war für Spencer wichtig gewesen, sein Team, seine Freunde sollten wissen das egal wie groß die Entfernung zwischen ihnen war, er war bereit zu helfen. „Alles klar. Vielleicht solltest du jetzt wieder zu den anderen, wenn sonst nichts anderes ist" schlug Hotch vor und wollte schon aufstehen als Spencer die Hand erhob und ihm bedeutete zu warten. „Ich… Ich wollte mich noch bei dir bedanken, du bist nicht nur mein Notfallkontakt fürs FBI sondern hast auch akzeptiert im Falle meines Todes für meine Mutter zu sorgen. Ich weiß dass du das nicht hättest tun müssen, also danke dafür. Ähm… Wenn ich umziehe werde ich Agent Summers als meinen Notfallkontakt nehmen. Er und sein Team werden mich begleiten, also ist es logischer. Aber… also… also falls du nichts dagegen hättest würde ich dich gerne als zweiten Notfallkontakt eintragen lassen und… und es dabei belassen das du im schlimmsten Fall die Entscheidungen treffen musst. Natürlich nur wenn du nichts dagegen hast. Falls du…" wieder wurde Spencer durch Hotchs Hand gestoppt und er schaute zögerlich zu seinem früheren Chef und Freund hoch. „Natürlich kannst du mich als zweiten Notfallkontakt eintragen und es würde mich freuen wenn du den Rest so lassen würdest wie er aktuell ist" beteuerte Hotch. Die Anspannung fiel sichtbar von Reid ab und Hotch wartete ab ob noch etwas ohne das Team besprochen werden sollte. „Wieso setzen wir uns nicht in den Konferenzraum? Ich bin sicher Morgan und die anderen wollen wissen wie es dir geht" schlug der Teamchef dann vor und als Reid nickte öffnete Hotch seine Bürotür. Es verwunderte keinen der beiden das ganze BAU Team vor der Tür warten zu sehen. Hotch musste nur in Richtung des Konferenzraumes deuten um sein Team auf den Weg zu schicken, nun alle bis auf Morgan der es sich nicht nehmen ließ seinen besten Freund persönlich in den Konferenzraum zu schieben. Während sich das BAU Team an seine gewohnten Plätze setzte blieb das Personenschutz Team im Bullpen oder ging in die Kochecke um sich einen Kaffee zu nehmen. Nur Summers blieb in Spencers direkter Nähe, auch wenn er sich nun diskret an der Tür des Konferenzraumes postierte. Wie beiläufig lehnte sich Johnson außen neben die andere Zugangstür des Konferenzraumes während der Rest des Teams, teilweise mit Kaffee oder sogar mit einer Zeitschrift beschäftigt, im Bullpen verteilt war. „Also 187, wie bist du auf die Idee gekommen in die Cyber Einheit zu wechseln?" fragte Garcia neugierig, kaum dass sich alle gesetzt hatten. „Hast du Angst das ich dir deinen Job klauen könnte?" scherzte Spencer bevor er nur den Kopf schüttelte und seine Freunde darüber informierte dass seine Zeit bei der Cyber Einheit auf einen Monat beschränkt war. „Und was machst du danach?" fragte Emily mit einer nagenden Vermutung, die ihr wirklich nicht gefiel. Spencer seufzte leise, „Ich werde nach meiner Zeit bei der Cyber Einheit in die Abteilung für organisiertes Verbrechen in Vegas wechseln" sagte er dann mit fester Stimme. Immerhin hatte er sich selber ausgesucht womit er in Vegas starten wollte, also hatte er entschieden sich auch nicht von seinem Team davon abhalten zu lassen. Einen Moment herrschte Stille bevor mehrere Stimmen gleichzeitig laut wurden, „Vegas?", „Du ziehst weg?", „Hotch!" nur Hotch, Emily und Rossi waren stumm geblieben. „Vergiss es! Ich werde deine Akte einfach ändern, dann kannst du hier bleiben" bestimmte Garcia und wollte schon mit ihrem Tablet die Arbeit machen als Summers ihr Handgelenk ergriff. „Miss, ich denke nicht das die Veränderung von Agent Reids Akte legal wäre. Ebenso sollten Sie in Betracht ziehen das es sein Wunsch gewesen sein könnte" sagte Summers bestimmt aber ruhig während er das Tablett konfiszierte. Dann ging er wieder zurück an seinen Platz an der Tür und legte das Tablett sachte ab. „Sein Wunsch?" fragte Morgan überrascht bevor er Spencer anblickte. „Hast du wirklich um eine Versetzung nach Vegas gebeten?" fragte JJ, ihre Stimme verriet wie traurig sie war auch wenn sie ihre Tränen mit aller Kraft zurück hielt. Spencer nickte, „Ja, ich habe um die Versetzung gebeten. John war so nett mir die Auswahl zu lassen wohin ich möchte. Craig hat auch zugestimmt, dass es mir gut tun könnte etwas Abstand zu allem was hier geschah zu bekommen. Natürlich werde ich wieder zurückkommen, immerhin seid ihr alle hier. Wir sehen uns vielleicht nicht mehr so oft, aber das ändert für mich nichts daran dass ihr zu meiner Familie gehört, und ich vergesse meine Familie nicht" sagte er mit einem traurigen Lächeln. Morgan war der erste der aufstand und den Mann, der für ihn ein kleiner Bruder war, in den Arm nahm. „Ich werde gut auf dein Haus aufpassen während du weg bist" war alles was er sagte, alles was er sagen musste damit Spencer verstand was er ungesagt ließ. Garcia konnte es nicht glauben, das Team ließ ihren jüngsten, ihr Küken, einfach so gehen? „Wollt ihr das einfach so akzeptieren? Ist euch Spencer egal?" fragte sie aufgebracht bevor sie wütend aus dem Raum eilte. „Spencer, das ist nicht deine Schuld" ermahnte Hotch als er sah wie schuldig Spencer aussah. „Glaube ja nicht dass du uns egal bist. Wenn es nach mir ginge dürftest du niemals das Team verlassen" sagte Rossi grimmig bevor er hinzu setzte „aber hier geht es um dich und nicht um mich. Also werde ich nur sicher gehen ab und an mit dir zu reden um zu sehen wie es dir geht" ein Lächeln erschien auf dem Gesicht des Italieners und Spencer erwiderte es mit einem Lächeln seinerseits. „Rossi hat Recht. Du musst für dich entscheiden was das richtige ist damit du glücklich sein wirst. Deswegen verlieren wir dich nicht, und du verlierst uns auch nicht" sagte Emily und JJ nickte nur stumm, sie hatte den Kampf mit ihren Tränen verloren.

* * *

Nachdem Spencer noch eine Weile mit seinem alten Team geredet hatte verabschiedete er sich wieder. Zusammen mit Summers Team fuhr er wieder nach Hause, entspannt öffnete er seinen DVD Player, ein Sondermodell von Garcia das gleich 6 DVD fassen konnte und ihm erlaubte einen Film Marathon zu starten und nicht mehr so oft vom Sofa in seinen Rollstuhl zu wechseln nur um eine neue DVD einzulegen. Er entschied sich die ersten 6 Dr. Who DVDs einzulegen und legte sich dann gemütlich auf sein Sofa. Mit Hilfe von պաշտպան zog er sich seine Kuscheldecke über die Schultern und streichelte den Rüden dann abwesend als dieser sich vor dem Sofa ablegte, natürlich nicht ohne seinem Partner zu signalisieren, dass seine ‚Dienstzeit' wie Spencer es nannte vorbei war. Zwar hätte պաշտպան nun problemlos entscheiden können das er lieber etwas anderes tat als seinem Besitzer Gesellschaft zu leisten, doch er war absolut zufrieden damit dich streicheln zu lassen und etwas zu dösen.

* * *

Die nächsten Wochen vergingen ohne große Aufregung, Spencer fuhr morgens nach Quantico, arbeitete in der Cyber Einheit, ging Mittags in einen Park in der Nähe um պաշտպան etwas Bewegung zu geben und zu essen bevor er seinen Dienst beendete und danach in seinem Haus entspannte. Ab und an begleitete ihn jemand in den Park, außer den zwei Mitgliedern des Personenschutz Teams die ihn immer begleiteten. Aber das passierte nicht sonderlich oft, sein altes Team hatte wieder einen Einsatz nach dem anderen, weshalb er sie nur selten traf und seine Kollegen aus der Cyber Einheit hatten einige Probleme damit mit ihm klarzukommen, zumindest außerhalb der Arbeit. Er traf sich einige Male mit John um einige Dinge zu besprechen, natürlich begleitete er ihn auch wie ausgemacht zu dem Essen, oder um sich einfach nur zu unterhalten. Am letzten Tag kam Spencer mit drei aus Summers Team in das Büro, etwas das mehr als nur etwas Aufsehen erregte nachdem er meistens darauf bestanden hatte, dass ihn nur jemand ins Büro schob, sein Arm war ja noch in einer Schlinge, und danach wieder ging und auf ihn wartete. Doch nun war Spencer nicht nur von seiner Schlinge befreit und fuhr wieder selber sondern hatte eindeutig mehr mitgebracht als normal. Zwei seiner Begleiter trugen etwas was verdächtig nach Kuchen aussah, eindeutig etwas das Interesse der meisten weckte, während sein dritter Begleiter, Summers um genau zu sein, einen Stapel Akten trug. Während Muedos und Johnson mit den Kuchen bei Spencers Tisch stehen bleiben folgte Summers ihn in das Büro des Abteilungsleiters der Cyber Unit. Natürlich interessierte das auch einige, doch da bekannt war das Spencer die Einheit nur für eine begrenzte Zeit unterstützen würde und heute sein letzter Tag war dachten sich die meisten nicht viel dabei. Außerdem boten die mitgebrachten Kuchen eine sehr gute Ablenkung das niemand bemerkte wie lange Spencer eigentlich in dem Büro des Abteilungsleiters war. Eine weitere Strategie die Spencer hatte damit nicht zu viele Fragen gestellt wurden war es gewesen das պաշտպան nicht mit in das Büro gekommen war sondern im Großraumbüro geblieben war und sich nun frei bewegte. Nachdem jeder die Anwesenheit des Rüden mit der Anwesenheit von Spencer gleich setzte wurde er also nicht vermisst.

* * *

Sein Flug war für Montag früh geplant, um sich noch von seinen Freunden verabschieden zu können und alles fertig zu packen hatte Spencer es so gelegt das er nicht nur den Sonntag sondern auch den Samstag frei hatte, und John hatte ihm versprochen sein altes Team am Wochenende freizustellen. Nun zwar hatte das Team eigentlich keinen Dienst aber zu ihrem Pech waren sie gerade in Wyoming und versuchten den Entführer von mehreren Mädchen zu finden.  
Es war bereits Freitag und sie waren nun schon über eine Woche auf der Suche nach Spuren die ihnen verraten konnten wer der Täter war. Bisher war keines der entführten Mädchen wieder aufgetaucht, die Tatorte verrieten nicht viel und es gab keine Zeugen. „Ich hab genug" rief Morgan, während ihrer X-ten Besprechung, plötzlich aus und zog sein Handy aus der Tasche. Er drückte nur eine Taste bevor es klingelte und noch während es das erste Mal klingelte ertönte eine Stimme auf der anderen Seite. „Sag mir bitte ihr seid endlich auf dem Weg zurück" war was anstelle einer Begrüßung gesagt wurde, und Morgan hatte gerade rechtzeitig auf Lautsprecher gestellt das alle es hören konnten. „Rede bitte nicht von zuhause" stöhnte JJ, sie wollte zurück zu Henry und Will. In Quantico stoppte Spencer, er hatte gerade erst das FBI Gebäude verlassen und war auf dem Weg zu seinem SUV gewesen, doch nun drehte er um und seine Begleiter folgten ihm neugierig wohin er nun wollte. Spencer wusste natürlich das JJ und Hotch ihre Kinder vermissten, und da er nun viel mehr Zeit nach dem Dienst gehabt hatte war er regelmäßig zu beiden Jungs gefahren oder hatte die beiden bei sich zu Besuch, ebenso war er bei Emily gewesen und hatte dafür gesorgt das ihr Kater versorgt war. Also informierte er sein altes Team jetzt erstmal über alles um ihnen die Sorge um ihre zurückgelassene Familie zu nehmen. Natürlich hatte das auch den Nebeneffekt, dass seine Freunde nicht mitbekamen als er den Fahrstuhl zur BAU nahm und von Garcia die aktuelle Fallakte im Konferenzraum bekam. Außerdem startete Garcia einen Videoanruf an das Team. Gerade als Hotch das Gespräch am Team Laptop annahm beendete Spencer den Handyanruf. „Ich hab schon die Akte gelesen" sagte er und winkte mit der Akte. Johnson kicherte im Hintergrund als das BAU Team ihren Freund überrascht anstarrte. Natürlich dauerte es nicht lange bevor sie den Schock überwunden hatten und begannen den Fall zu besprechen. Rossi bemerkte schnell das Spencer nicht wie früher seine Ideen einfach sagte, vielmehr stoppte er ab und an um nachzudenken wie er etwas sagen sollte, und leitete das Team zu neuen Ideen. Es dauerte nicht besonders lange bevor sie einige neue teile des Profil entdeckt hatten und somit nur noch ein paar Verdächtige hatten. Am gleichen Abend noch stieg das Team erleichtert in ihren Jet, der Täter war gefasst und die Mädchen waren alle wohlbehalten gefunden worden.

* * *

„Seine Lehrmethode hat sich nicht geändert oder?" sagte Alex und stieß Zack an, der schüttelte den Kopf, „Absolut nicht, aber es ist ja auch eine gute Taktik" gab er zurück. Verwundert fragte Morgan über wen sie redeten und war noch irritierter als die beiden sagten dass sie über Spencer redeten. „Die beiden reden davon das Spencer uns das vollständige Profil in den ersten fünf Minuten hätte geben können. Stattdessen hat er uns mit gezielten Fragen und Tipps geführt und uns überlassen es selber zu sehen" sagte Hotch als Erklärung und Morgan realisierte das seine Kollegen recht hatten. „Man lernt besser indem man es einfach macht anstatt sich anzuhören wie es richtig geht" sagte Rossi mit einem Lächeln. „Eine gute Technik etwas beizubringen" stimmte JJ zu.

* * *

Nachdem der Jet landete waren sie verwundert 3 identisch aussehende schwarze SUVs zu sehen, doch gerade als sie ausstiegen wurde deutlich, dass einer von ihnen eindeutig Spencer gehörte, denn die Kofferraum klappe öffnete sich und die schmale Hunderampe fuhr aus. Außerdem fuhr Spencer gerade um den Wagen herum bevor er die hintere Tür öffnete und Henry und Jack so schnell wie möglich aus dem inneren des Wagens kletterten. „Daddy!", „Mummy!" riefen sie und liefen zu JJ und Hotch um ihre jeweiligen Eltern zu empfangen. Garcia stieg aus einem der anderen SUVs und lief zu ihren Freunden um sie in den Arm zu nehmen. Spencer blieb mit einem traurigen Lächeln etwas zurück, Rossi war der erste der zu ihm ging und sich neben ihn stellte. Beide Männer blieben stumm, sie brauchten keine Worte um zu wissen, dass Spencer die Jungs mitgebracht hatte damit Hotch und JJ sich entspannten und Garcia Balsam für Morgan und Prentiss war. Alex und Zack stellten sich auch bald zu den beiden und nach einer erleichterten Begrüßung verfiel die gruppe wieder in Stille. Nur ein paar Minuten vergingen bevor sich alle bei Spencer versammelt hatten. „Spencer können wir jetzt losfahren?" fragte Jack freudig und Henry schrie „Los fahren! Onkel Pence können wir? Bitte, bitte" das Team schaute die beiden Jungs überrascht an bevor sie sich mit neugierigen Gesichtern Spencer zuwendeten. „Sobald alle in den Autos sitzen und angeschnallt sind geht es los" versicherte Spencer und aufgeregt begannen die Jungs das Team auf die SUVs aufzuteilen. Henry und Jack wollten unbedingt beide bei Spencer mitfahren, für einen Moment schauten sich JJ und Hotch an wie um zu fragen ‚und wer von uns fährt mit?' doch bevor sie reagieren konnten hatte sich Morgan schon auf den Beifahrersitz geschoben und war dabei sich anzuschnallen. Die Jungs, bereits auf der Rücksitzbank in ihren jeweiligen Sitzen angeschnallt, begannen schallend zu lachen als sie die verdutzten Gesichter ihrer Eltern sahen.  
Nach einigem hin und her waren alle in den SUVs untergebracht und angeschnallt, Muedos, Garcia, Emily, Alex und Zack im ersten, Spencer, Morgan, Henry, Jack und պաշտպան im zweiten, Jones, JJ, Rossi, Hotch im dritten.

* * *

Keiner der drei Wagen überschritt die Tempobegrenzung, aber sie waren wann immer der Verkehr es zu ließ direkt am Limit. „Seit wann haben wir mehr SUVs die so aussehen wie deiner?" fragte Morgan kurz nachdem sie losgefahren waren und Spencer blickte ihn nur flüchtig an. „Es sind Dienstwagen. Die Karosserie ist zwar optisch identisch aber wenn du die Innenausstattung, Gewicht, Elektrik oder einen beliebigen anderen Punkt betrachten würdest ist der unterschied nur allzu deutlich. Wenn man die Motorleistung vergleicht… nun das wäre das gleiche wie ein Mofa, und ich meine diese auf 25km/h gedrosselten Teile, und ein Motorrad zu vergleichen" gab Spencer zurück ohne auf Morgan zu achten.

~Fortsetzung folgt~


End file.
